Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand the fires of a Great war... or at least until Thursday. Whichever some first.
1. Bonds Pt 1

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoxHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What's up everyone. To my old fans and to my hopefully new fans. I'm not going to lie. I'm currently very highly pissed off. Normally I like to start this off with a bit of background on how this came to be, the Primous and what I Expect to happen. Insted this came about because my Laptop can No longer connect to my Wi-fi and I had to wait until I got paid to by an Ethernet cord and connect the old fasion way. This came for a 24 hour shift I had to do about two weeks back.

Now I have to wait AGAIN until the 15th of next month to buy a new laptop. I'm a patient man, but DAMNIT HOW MUCH CAN A MAN TAKE!

On top of that I've almost completed the latest chapter of Rose of the Branwen Mafia which has been pissing me off for the longest time because I had to scrape my orignal idea for the part I was writng. All in all I'm pissed and want to do something to become unpissed. Enjoy this story from the mind of a pissed off man.

"Don't underestimte us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

I do not own Naruto.

00000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: Bonds pt 1**

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Shinobi Academy**

**Time: 1800 (Saturday)**

The 16 year old Sexy-N- Semi-Single and EXTREMLY horny Mitarishi Anko- temporary- Chunin instructor at the Ninja academy was currently not happy. In fact, she was down right PISSED OFF! The young 16 year old girl was quite beautiful In fact people would compare her to a Young Senju Tsunade or Uzumaki Kushina. Hell were it not for her rival and polar opposite Yuhi Kurenai she would be considered the most beautiful- if she wasn't already the most sexy- Kunoichi in the village. Anko had purple hair that was done up in a messy ponytail, brown eyes, and stood at 5'4" with C-cup breasts. Normally she would wear a fishnet bodysuit that would give a good view of her breasts, an orange skirt, and a brown trench coat. And heeled kunoichi boots with armored shin guards. Currently due to her punishment. She was wearing black body suit with a short sleeves and thigh length shorts, and her boots, shin guards, and a fingerless glove on her left hand.

You see Anko had been assigned to work at the academy for the next year, due to the simple fact that she had decided to curcumsize the son of a Noble who was a rather profanded backer. He had decided to get fresh with Anko in the club about two weeks ago. Namely slapping her ass and groping her breasts. While Anko didn't have a problem with soing stupid and downright inappropriate in public. You could ask Hana about her 15th birthday party, she drew then line when she didn't give any type of signal that she was interested in you.

Now when people normally saw Anko and her best friend Hana out at the clubs civilian and shinobi alike they assumed that she was promiscuous and quite an easy lay. That she would open her legs to anyone who asked and even did group jobs. They were right about the promiscuous part. Anko didn't have a problem having sex with males or females, but that was were the rumors ended. Even though she was in a rather dangerous line of work Anko had only had sex with a few people. A few one night stands here and there and a regular partners in Sarutobi Asuma, Kurenai's secret/ not so secret Boyfriend and Hatake Kakashi who was still holding a torch for that girl Rin. Maybe why on the occasions they had sex he would be drunk and call her Rin.

But all that was besides the point. No Anko was currently on babysitting duty for the three brats that decided to piss of Iruka and his butt buddy Mizuki. Uzumaki Naruto, Akamichi Chocho, and Uchiha Sarada. For the last two weeks she had helped fellow Chunin Sensei and stick in the mud Suzume, train future Konoichi. Or she would have if the kunoichi only classes weren't such a fucking joke! Those girls should have been learning how to seduce the coin out of a target's pocket, not pressing damn flowers and doing tea ceremonies! So after speaking- more like demanding- that she be moved to something else, the Jonin in charge of the academy- a former one nighter and married man at the time- decided that she would do as she babysit the Trio of academy trouble makers... ON A SATURDAY AFTERNOON! She should be getting ready for the club or banging Hana or both. Yeah both was good.

She looked at the three kids and became annoyed once again. The three nine-year-olds were all sitting away from each other in a perfect triangle if that was possible.

Akamichi Chocho, the nine year old Powerhouse of the Kunoichi coruse had the highest score in taijutsu and could be considered cute. She had a lot of baby fat and chocolate brown skin, amber eyes, orange hair that went to her waist, wearing a white kimono with a black sash, black pull on sleeves, and a pair of black stockings with black snadals. Chocho was doing a stent in detention for eating Mizuki's lunch. She would be serving a month of them. The girl was also somewhat vain, even compared to the Yamanaka girl. She didn't lack for confidence, but she also was arrogant, where other Akamichi were quite humble. This could be arbitrated to the fact that her Mother had been a captured and breed enemy Kunoichi from Kumo with a rare Black lightning bloodline. Otherwise she was an outcast to the rest of the Akamichi Clan.

Uchiha Sarada the most skilled of the Kunoichi in training was a natural when it came to shurikenjutsu and even fire jutsu, She was the Cousin of the person considered for Rookie of the year. She had short black hair, and black eyes that were hidden behind a pair of red framed glasses, wearing a tan skirt, white knee high socks, a white long sleeve shirt, and a red jacket. She was the last living descendant of Uchiha Madara, and last practitioner of combustion release. She was an outsider to the clan because of Madara's betrayal to the village of Konoha some odd 80 years ago. She was currently the adopted daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto due only to the fact that Fugaku was the 'strongest' uchiha in the village and the closet to her actual blood. She was currently serving detention for getting into a unsanctioned spar and beating the crap out of Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura for annoying her.

Finally was her fellow village pariah and outcast, the Prankster king from hell, and the- his words not hers- future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto had spiky sun kissed blond hair with red tips, purple eyes, three whisker like marks on each check, wearing a white shirt with an orange swirl on the front, orange shorts, and blue sandals. He didn't have a mother or father, or family. He raised himself. So his understanding of right, wrong, and socially acceptable was questionable at best and downright wrong most of the time. He was currently in detention for a month for- and Anko was shitting you not- influtrating ANBU Black ops HQ, putting a red sock in their white clothes turning them pink, butting ictching powder in the Kunoichi's clothes, and cutting the coaches out of the pants of the males, because of how tight those things were most didn't bother with underwear. And to top it off, he lead them on a 2 hour chase around the village.

Anko looked at the three with narrowed eyes. "Alright brats we're suppose to be together for the next... six hours. According to that dork Umino I'm suppose to make you do leaf training and write out an essay about why what you did was wrong," said Anko.

"That's lame Anko-sensei," said Naruto.

Sarada sighed. "As much as i'd hate to agree with him Uzumaki-kun is right," said the Uchiha.

"That'd be a waste of time," said Chocho.

Anko grinned at them. A grin that unnvred them slightly. "I couldn't agree more," said Anko.

Thirty minutes later the three were running around the academy track, panting out and gasping. Anko was actually impressed by them. Akamichi were not known for their stamina just their raw strength. It made them excellent front-line fighters and decent backup. Uchiha of the recent generations didn't have a lot of chakra, but near perfect chakra control and skills to match. Naruto was a stamina and chakra freak. He had run full speed for the first ten laps. Kid didn't know how to pace himself. This allowed the girls to catch up to him.

Anko put her fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whisle. "Hey brats that's enough," said Anko.

The Trio collapsed where they were panting heavily. Anko grinned at them.

"Your crazy you know that!" yelled Naruto as Sarada and Chocho nodded.

Anko laughed slightly. "So I've been told. I'm going to let you brats go. I have plans tonight. So here's what you three are going to do, your going to work on this Jutsu as your punishment. Next week at your detention I want you all to be somewhat decent in its use," said Anko as she handed the three scrolls.

Each scroll contained a copy of **Poison Release: Toxic Claw**. It was a low ranked offensive Jutsu that worked well with any of the five snake related fighting styles she had. Her favorite was Viper Style. The three nodded and made their way home. Once they were gone. Anko was about to leave, but she had one thing she needed to do.

**Location: Senju Distract (West Konoha cloest to the Hokage Tower)**

**Place: Anko and Hana's apartment**

**Time: 1910 (Saturday)**

Anko appeared at her shared apartment with Hana. Opening the door Anko walked in an went stright to her couch. She put three files on the desk, took out a 8x11 notebook and opened it, along with the files. As Anko looked though the files and took down notes and scratthed them out, she didn't really pay attention as the front door opened up.

Inuzuka Hana walked in with a sigh. She was tired and currently in heat. Hana was probably the third most beautiful girl in Konoha. Which was fine for her. She was an Inuzuka so beauty was more or less irreverent as breeding for strength was all the Inuzuka knew. Kinda like dogs. Thanks to her Inuzuka biology she wasn't 'entirely' human. Honestly most Shinobi clans gave up part of their humanity for some form of power. The Inuzuka of the past just so happened to do some REALLY strange things to their partners. Her mother once made a joke that her own partner Kuromaru was Hana's father. That was a Road of thought that she didn't want to go down again.

Hana was the same height was Anko, with the standard Long brown hair and pulled into a neat ponytail that was different from the normal wild mess of her clan, black rounded eyes, two red fang markings on her cheeks, and a nice sizable pair of C-cup breasts on her right arm was a tattoo of a Hana flower. She wore a olive green older modal Chunin vest that was unzipped midway showing that she didn't have on a shirt or bra, black short shorts that gave her ass a flattering look, black shinobi sandals and a tan medical Jacket over that since she doubled as a medical ninja while also serving in the Inuzuka's Veterinary clinic.

Hana took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack before unzipping her Vest and putting it in the entrance closet. Hana sighed as she rubbed her breasts and let out a small moan. Keeping that damn vest on all day was a real pain in the tits.

"I'm home," said Hana as she walked into the living room

Anko didn't say anything as she looked over her notes again. She shuck her head, before crossing something out and writing something else. Hana frowned at her friend/ occasional lover, before walking right in front of her. She got to her knees and kissed Anko full on the lips. Anko's eyes widened as she was shocked out of her thoughts. Both Hana and Anko fell backwards and began a heavy make out session. Anko's hand's found Hana's ass. Hana moaned, before they broke the kiss.

Anko smirked. "Someone's happy to see me," said Anko.

Hana growled as her eyes turned farel and her hands turned into claws. "I can smell how wet and horny you are from here. Shut up and fuck me already," said Hana.

The rest of the night instead of going out and looking for a random hook up the two practically diminished their apartment in their lust filled thresh. After a few rounds and two very satisfied women that lay under the covers in Anko's room Anko grabbed Hana's hand, before she kissed her.

"You have no idea how badly I needed that," said Anko since it had been a few weeks she she had a decent lay.

Hana laughed as she rolled onto her stomach. "Why not just call up Asuma or Kakashi up?" asked Hana. "They both know their way around the bedroom,"

Anko snorted. "Kakashi cut me off. Said something about it's not fair to Rin to keep using me for sex and as a replacement for his friend. And Kurenai-meinu has keep Asuma close when in the village. He'll be leaving back to the capital tomorrow so I know he's going to be stuck in Kurenai's bed. No point in calling him up for a good time," said Anko.

Hana turned on her side. "That's never stopped you before. Usually you'd end up fucking some rando off the streets if that's the case," said Hana.

Anko shuck her head. She had had a few partners. About a Dozen or so outside of Hana, Asuma, and Kakashi. She really had no desire to fuck anyone not stronger then her over the course of the last two weeks. Sometimes she liked to dominate other times she wanted to be dominated. With Hana it was back and forth. Kakashi and Asuma dominated her, and her random lovers were dominated by her.

"Not interested in figuring that out at the moment. Besides I think I found a new project," said Anko.

Hana raised an eyebrow. "New project. Are you putting... that on hold?" asked Hana looking into Anko's eyes.

Anko didn't respond to her lover and just rolled over and went to sleep. Hana sighed knowing that she had just breached a rather taboo subject. She cuddled up to Anko and fell asleep herself.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Hokage Tower- Hokage's office**

**Time: 1000 (Sunday)**

The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen two of the Three great Shinobi wars, Several small conflicts between his village and others. He had even in his years committed many atrocities that would see many clans, nobles, and the like want to take his head. Though it all he held ture to his convection that Konoha, the mightiest tree in the Forest of the Shinobi world would never falter.

It was also why he held some shinobi in higher regard then others. For example the Young and beautiful Anko that stood before him. He would be the first to admit that if he was a few years younger he would have bedded Anko as he did several Kunoichi in the past, including both his female students Orochiko and Tsunade.

"Anko-chan to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Hiruzen.

Anko pulled out a folder and placed it on the desk along with an offical request form. "Hokage-sama I'd like to take academy Students Akamichi Chocho, Uchiha Sarada, and uzumaki Naruto under Clause 27 of the Shinobi/Kunoichi charter of the plan of action.

Hiruzen was actually shocked that Anko would use such an obscure clause. While it was mostly used during times around the Chunin Exam and the like Shinobi of his village were given full access to the Academy to see if anyone caught their eye to personally train. The last time this clause was used was a little over a year ago when Might Guy took a boy named Rock Lee under his wing.

Hiruzen didn't say a word as he began to read the things Ank put together. He read and Reread it several times. It was strange, but it was an interesting theory. There was 6 years before graduation. He didn't see why he couldn't give Anko the go ahead and train these kids. Sarada and Chocho would be no huge loss or gain to him. They were just another Uchiha and Akamichi as far as he was concerned. Naruto however was the last -known- Uzumaki male in the entire Elemental Nation that could breed a new clan for Konoha's interests.

Hiruzen took his pipe and packed it with some ghost tabaco and lit it using fire chakra. "So what do you plan on making them? Form your report their not a traditional Assault Team, a Capture Team, or a Scouting team. What kind of team are you making Anko?" asked Hirzen.

Anko smirked. "The kind of team that's Job is to kick ass," said Anko.

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Originally this was going to be a Naruto X Sarada/Chocho/Anko/Hana, but I chose to change it since Hana can eaisly get lost in stories like this. Anyway. If you like Leave a Review. Tell you what. If I get 10 reviews by Monday Afternoon... say 12 Central time I'll upload chapter two of this without delay.


	2. Bonds Pt 2

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

So I didn't get 10 reviews. I got four... One of them being a guest Review. Hum? FUCK IT! I'm a nice guy when I'm not pissed off. So i'll give you guys the second chapter. So I do want to adress something about the last chapter. I'm an active believer that the first chapter is always going to be the WORST chapter and from there it can only get better.

So with that out the way. REVIEW RESPONSE

**Discordedshados:** Thanks. The pacing may have seemed off, but that's because I wasn't sure if I wanted a slow or fast burn start. I have an idea of how it's going to pace now.

**Demzerff1: **Oh boy. This is a long one. Hana was hard for me because She along with sevreal Females in Naruto didn't get the shine they deserved. And it was best to seperate them into smaller couples. Could I have put Anko with Iruka or Kakashi. Yes, but Anko with them to me is overdone. So is Hana X Shino. Guy is... well Guy and no one is willing to submit them to that hell. Altohugh... I'll keep that to myself for now.

**Zenko13:** Thanks for the encourement.

**Guest (I'm call you Benny): **Maybe in the future.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000000

_**Chapter 2: Bonds Pt 2**_

**Location: Konoha- Uchiha District**

**Place: Main Family House- Sarada's room**

**Time: 0720 (Friday)**

Sarada awoke in her bed and quickly got up. She went to her closet and grabbed her clothes and changed. Once she was done with that she quickly ran though the hand signs of the Jutsu that Anko told them to use. Her fingernails extended and hardened into dark red hard as steel claws. According to Anko's notes the color of the claws had added effects and could help determine one's primary chakra nature. Sarada's was fire. No surprise there and her claws had the added effect of corrosive damage.

Deactivating the Jutsu she made her way out of the door and ran into someone. Sarada bounded off the person and looked up before blushing. It was her 'adopted' brother Itachi. The strongest Uchiha since Madara himself. He was handsome. His jaw was hard set and made out of stone and his black hair were long, reaching to the middle of his back. Currently he wore a dark blue kimono with tan trim and a pair of pants underneath. Despite his hard outlook Itachi was actually a very kind man. Almost to the point that many considered the Clan Heir to be a coward.

"Are you alright Sara-imoto?" asked Itachi looking at the girl on the ground.

Sarada blushed"Itachi-nii-sama Forgive me," said Sarada scrambling to her feet and bowing.

Itachi smiled as he rubbed her head. "There's nothing to forgive Sara-imoto. Now how about we head to breakfast.

The Duo made their way down stairs and found Sasuke in the training yard with his father, Chief of the Konoha Police force, and Lord of the Uchiha Clan Fugaku. Fugaku was a stein man, he ruled his clan not with an iron fist, but made them realize that he was not a man to anger. His son's also got their looks from their mother. Mikoto was a beautiful woman. She was a civilian in the clan. She had once been a ninja, but quit to raise a family. At the time she was only a Chunin and no where near as strong as her rival/ best friend Uzumaki Kushina.

"Focus Sasuke! You mastered the Fire Ball Jutsu. Now you must train to use it's advanced forms!" said Fugaku.

"Hai Tou-san," said Sasuke as he ran though the hand signs. "**Fire release: phoniex flower Jutsu!"**

Sasuke unleashed several small fire balls that flow at the target and set it aflame. Fugaku nodded, before he used a small water jutsu to put it out. They made their way into the house and ran into Itachi and Sarada. Fugaku glared at both of them. Sarada shrank under his glare. Itachi didn't even flinch.

"Itachi-kun, Sarada," said Fugaku with his usual biting tone.

"Good morning Otou-sama," said Itachi becoming stone faced

Sarada bowed. "Good morning Fugaku-sama,"

Fugaku nodded to them, before turning to Sasuke"Go get ready for School Sasuke. I expect high marks on your next training exam," said Fugaku.

Sasuke nodded, before running off. Fugaku walked past both Sarada and Itachi. As he did Sarada grabbed her arm and pinched herself. Every time she was in his presence she also felt like she was drowning in despair. Sarada made her way out the door to go to school.

As she walked down the streets she saw several glares and sneers from her fellow clansmen, but not her family. Sometimes she wished that she could just escape the clan. Being the dependent of the Strongest Uchiha in history and Konoha's Greatest traitor... she doubted that she would ever get her wish.

**Location: Konoha- Akamichi District**

**Place: Akamichi Apartment complex- Chocho's apartment**

**Time: 0730 (Friday)**

Chocho awoke and got out of her bed in the small room. She looked around the room and felt her depression set in, before she pushed it down with all the determination of a descendant of Kumo. She grabbed her Kanabo. Her... mother's weapon. Their was nothing special about it. It was a wooden club.

She walked out of her room and went to the Akamichi training grounds a little over a 5 minute walk away. She went to her favorite training post and did 50 right swings, 50 left swings, and 50 downwards swings. The heavy 40 pound club fell to the ground leaving Chocho panting and sweating. Picking up the weapon she winched as she looked at it. It was creaked in several places. She knew that soon she would have to get it fixed, but she didn't have the money for it and Akamichi-sama wouldn't get it fixed for her.

"Hey Kuno-slut!" yelled someone.

Chocho turned and was punched in the face and sent to the ground. She looked up at person who punched her. It was a boy who was already a genin. He was slightly older then her maybe 15. he was large as well, even for an Akamichi. His red-brown hair went to his waist. He wore the Akamichi armor and pants.

"Toji," said Chocho getting up and wiping her face.

The now named Toji glared at Chocho, before kicking her in the gut. "I told you slag it's Toji-sama. Honestly i'm the only person in the clan who pays your Kumo whore ass any attention. You should be thinking me, by blowing me at least," said the older boy with cruel intentions.

Chocho knew that there were adults around, but they wouldn't lift a finger. At least to help her. While the Clan were known for their kindness on the outside, they were just as rotten to their own as anyone could be. All because of her heritege. Her mixed blood. Her mother came from a clan with Black lighting in their vains. While Eye Doujutsu were coveted as the rarest and most prized, Body altering Bloodlines were more or less common such as the Inuzuka and Akimihi bloodlines. Sub-elemental bloodlines were rare and highly sought after. Last she remember the Uchiha clan were the only ones to have Both a Sub element Bloodline and a Doujutsu.

"I got nothing to say to you Toji," said Chocho grabbing her kanabo and shouldering it.

Toji glared at her retreating back. "That's right go home and cry to Mama... oh wait I forgot that she's just a fucking mindless doll now that can't even give birth. All she's good for is fucking. I can't wait for my turn with her.

Chocho stopped and turned to Toji. She gripped her kanabo and subconsciously pumped black lightning into it! She charged at Toji and gripped the handle with bow hands intent on murdering the bastard!

"**Queen's Great Swing!"** yelled Chocho swinging her weapon with all her might!

Toji's eyes widened as the attack was mere inches from him. While she didn't look it Chocho was probably the fastest Akamichi of her generation. Even Clan heir Choji was no match for her in pure speed. Add to that Great Swing was a move Chocho created that added to the strength of her attack by several times. The attack was stopped by a Jonin Akamichi stepping in and catching the attack, that resulted in a loud BOOM! Even though the man caught the attack he winced at the power behind her attack. He also gripped his now paralyzed arm in pain and third degree burns.

"That's enough Chocho! For this transgression and unprovoked attack, you are bared from the clan dining hall tonight!" yelled the man.

Chocho grit her teeth, knowing better then to speak back to the older man. She pulled back her weapon and placed it on her back. She left the area to get ready for school. At least she could be safe from her own blood there.

**Location: Konoha- Red Light District**

**Place: Uzumaki Naruto's Apartment**

**Time: 0730 (Friday)**

Naruto awoke and looked around his apartment. A small one bedroom apartment in the Red-light District in Konoha, just outside of the Uchiha District. Hookers, drug addicts, and Discharged/injured shinobi and Kunoichi formed gangs and had run of the place. Even the Police force didn't dare try them. Naruto had lived here as long as he could remember. Many of them had lost family and loved ones during the Kyuubi attack. His neighbor was a retired Kunoichi who lost her son during the attack. She now ran the place as the land lord. She had a side job as a hooker, but Naruto didn't want to go there.

While most of the people in the apartment were assholes she was nice. She often helped Naruto with his training. She actually helped him train and even encouraged him. She was actually the one who told him that he could become Hokage.

Naruto grabbed all his stuff and walked out of the apartment. As he did he saw the land ladies door opened and out walked a man zipping up his Jonin vest. The man looked at Naruto with a glare, before he made his way out. The woman walked out of the room with a rather sad look.

Kagura looked at Naruto with a small smile. Kagura was in her mid 20's, She stood at 5'5" with C-cup breasts, long white hair, tattoo's of sakura petals on the left side of her stomach, leg, and fact in increments of two. She currently wore a maroon kimono and a pair of red high heeled sandals.

"Kagura-san? Is everything okay?" asked Naruto.

Kagura nodded. "Hai. I'm fine Naruto. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately," said Kagura as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it with her fire chakra.

"You really shouldn't smoke Kagura-san," said Naruto.

Kagura gave a small chuckle. "I've been doing this for almost as long as you've been alive. All because of the death of my child. I think I should get back to being a Kunoichi," said Kagura.

Naruto frowned hearing this. He knew that she did the things she did because it was the best way to cope with what happened. He himself hated how she dealt with it. Kagura treated Naruto like her own son. They often ate together, watched TV and the like. She even took time out of her day to help him train. If anything Kagura also kept many villagers and such away from Naruto who wanted to hurt him. This put a lot of damage into her business and even outright put off people to her. Kagura didn't care. To her Naruto was just important in her life.

"Do what you have to do Kagura-san... I got your back all the way! Beleive it!" yelled a grinning Naruto.

Kagura ruffled Naruto's hair. "Your a kind boy Naruto-kun. If my son had lived I would have wanted him to be just like you. Never lose that kindness... my handsome Maelstrom," said Kagura as she walked back into her apartment.

Naruto didn't know it at the time, but that was Kagura's way of telling him goodbye. After that day it would be many years before Naruto would see his sarogotte mother for many years.

**Location: Konoha Academy**

**Place: Iruka, Anko, and Mizuki's Classroom**

**Time: 0820 (Friday)**

Anko sat at the desk as the students walked into the room. Mizuki and Iruka were out today on a mission. Anko watched as the students filed in. Along with the three students that she had been keeping an eye on. Hiruzen told her that he would consult with the Hokage's Council on her findings and thoughts. Once the ruling came back he would let her know.

It had already been a week and Anko was starting to get antsy over the results. Even taking Hana to bed didn't do anything to stop it. As Chocho walked in Anko's eyes narrowed. She had a bruise on her cheek. Standing from the desk she got the attention of everyone.

"Chocho Akamichi I'd like a word outside," said Anko walking out of the room with Chocho followed.

When they were in the hall Anko slammed the door shut. Once alone Anko pulled out two sealing tags and placed on on the door and the other on the floor. The one of the door was a perimeter seal that would hurt the little bastards that got nosy. The other would stop all sound from leaving the 3x3 area that she and Chocho were in.

"What happened Chocho?" asked Anko allowing her sirous side to shine though.

Chocho looked at the ground. "Nothing Anko-sensei," said Chocho.

Anko frowned hearing this. "I don't believe you," said Anko making Chocho look at her. "if the bruise on your cheek wasn't enough proof then how about the fact that i've seen you become quit and sulking when the other girls make fun of you? You don't have to say anything now, just know that If you want to talk I'm here for you. believe it or not i've been in that place before,"

Chocho opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and nodded to her Sensei. (1)

After the duo walked back into the room, She greeted the students with her usual bravado and went to teaching them Ninja History. As the day progressed Anko noticed that the Trio of Sarada, Naruto, and Chocho tended to stick close together without noticing it. By the time Lunch rolled around Anko was already tired.

Anko looked at the clock, she had 10 minutes before the kids came back. She got up to prepare for the next class when a bird tapped on the window. Anko looked at the bird, before walking over and taking the message from it's leg.

Unrolling it Anko couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face.

_Specail-Jonin Mitarishi Anko_

_As per your request, Uchiha Sarada, Akamichi Chocho, and Uzumaki Naruto will be moved into a specail program, that you have provided. It will act as an experimental program with a 6 year training attachment. During that time you are free to train them how you see fit within the Territories of Konoha._

_You may take them for training starting next week. _

_You are also allotted a stipend of (XXXXXXXX) for their training seeing as this is a new training program._

_Signed_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_Third Hokage of Konoha. _

Anko was about to have fun... She wondered if Hana was up for helping her?

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. No real end notes to put out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

A/N

1: I know in Boruto- God that anime sucks- that Anko and Chocho are close, because Anko gained some weight as she got older. Isn't Anko in like her late 40's early 50's by then?


	3. Bonds pt 3

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What's up everyone. Now I know what your thinking. How did he get these out so fast? Easy The first 3-4 chapters were already done. I'm already working on chapter 5 and 6. Also Does anyone know where I can get a pic of Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho? I'm not talking about Adult Naruto and Kid Sarada and Chocho. I'm talking about them as teens and looking cool.

Now other then that Enjoy this chapter.

Anyway onto REVIEW RESPONSE

**Mike202303: **Thanks.

**Uzu (Guest): **I know right. Also nope.

**Guest (I'm guessing Benny):** thanks for the confirmation.

**Wondering Knight:** The student/Teacher thing is a bit overdone for my taste. I know people want Anko added, but I'm not going to.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000000

_**Chapter 3: Bonds pt 3**_

**Location: Konoha **

**Place: Shinobi Academy**

**Time: 0925 (Monday)**

Naruto knew that something was up when Anko walked in the middle of class interrupting Iruka. Irua hated when people interrupted his lessons. Even the old man didn't do that unless it was important or he was doing some teaching as a guest.

"Anko-san? Is there a reason your interrupting my lesson on the Fire Monk Rebellion?" asked Iruka in annoyance.

Anko nodded. "Hai Iruka. Orders from Hokage-sama," said Anko pulling out a scroll.

Iruka took the scroll and looked at for several minutes. "Is this for real Anko-san?" asked Iruka.

"Yes. It is," said Anko.

He looked up and motioned for Anko to follow him. The duo walked over to the door and stopped. Even with students trying their best, they couldn't understand what the two The two Chunin spoke quietly for a moment. After a few moments Iruka nodded as Anko addressed the Class.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sarada, and Akamichi Chocho please come with me. Also gather your crap. You won't be back to collect it any time soon," said Anko making the trio gulp.

Once the trio were out in the hallway Anko ran though several hand signs before they all vanished in a poof of smoke.

**Location: Outskirts of Konoha**

**Place: Just Inside the Gates of Training Ground 44**

**Time: 950 (Monday)**

Once they arrived, all three youngsters fell to the ground and throw up. Anko looked at them and shuck her head. She forgot that most people who do the teleportation Jutsu for the first few times experience a bad sense of vertigo and nausea. Naruto was the first to recover and managed to look around. They were in a large clearing. Surrounded by massive trees. Off to the west side of the clearing was a small cottage.

"Where are we?" asked Sarada getting her own baring.

Anko chuckled. "This is training ground 44, nicknamed the Forest of Death. It's the largest training grounds in Konoha at the far north boarder. It's 10 miles in any direction from the central tower. Legend has it that this entire forest was created by the First Hokage during one of his first battles with Uchiha Madara," said Anko.

"What's with the impromptu History lesson?" asked Naruto.

"While a lot of people don't get it, History is the greatest teacher and can show us our past mistakes and sometimes be a guide to the future," said Anko repeating the words of her own Sensei Ochiko. Something she hated.

"Why are we here?" asked Chocho.

Anko opened her mouth, but closed it again. She went into the pocket of her trench coat and pulled out a scroll. "By order of the Third Hokage, Uchiha Sarada, Akamichi Chocho, and Uzumaki Naruto are hereby ordered to attend the new training program, Project Red Oak. What the hell? That wasn't the name I gave him! It was suppose to be Project Bad Ass... Whatever!" groaned Anko. "Anyway short story is that I'm going to train you three to be some of the most bad ass ninja to ever grace Konoha.

"How do you plan on doing that Anko-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"First things first, get changed," said Anko.

The three turned around and saw three sets of clothes. A black muscle shirt, black pants, white wraps that went around their hands and a pair of cloth boots, like the shinobi of old use to wear. The three grabbed the clothes and went to different directions. The three came back quickly. Anko smiled at them.

"Now that you actually look like Shinobi I can start your training. We'll start with Physical Training," said Anko with a smirk.

The next 6 months was a string of training their bodies to become weapons. The Trio were moved into a small one room shack with a kitchen, a bathroom, a table for study, and three bunks. They were also forced onto a strict diet by Anko. Nearly 8 hours of constant physical training, with little chakra control thrown into it. Sunday they were allowed to rest and recover. Anko was ruthless when it came to their training. Sarada managed to put some muscle on her rather bony body, Chocho shed several pounds, and Naruto's already somewhat lean body became hard. Over that same six months they also became good at using shuriken and kunai. While they trained their bodies they also sharpened skills that they had from before. Naruto and Chocho happened to have equal amounts of strength and could match most Genin in a contest of physical strength. Sarada was as smart as a Nara and could plan so far ahead that Anko was sure that she was going to become an amazing battle forecaster.

The six months following that were dedicated to getting their chakra control to a fine point and learning the basic Three Academy Justu. Anko didn't believe in spending YEARS honing three jutsu. No she was going to do it quicker then that. The trio managed to get the Transformation Jutsu and the replacement jutsu down within a month. The problem came to the clone jutsu. Sarada and Chocho got it down within a month, while Naruto didn't have the fine control to pull it off. Anko actually got concerned by this and called Hana as well as her Nin-dogs to figure it out. It was quickly discovered by her lover that Naruto had to much chakra. He had nearly as much Chakra as a Jonin at the moment and couldn't get fine control. So instead she asked permission from the Hokage to teach Naruto the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Most Jonin knew the forbidden Jutsu but didn't use it due to the high chakra cost. Naruto Took to the Jutsu like a fish in the water. It didn't take him more then two hours to learn and master it to the point where he could spam the hell out of the Jutsu.

Over the year the three actually became close. Closer then most siblings and childhoods friends were. The bond the Trio formed happened over the course of time. Naruto and Chocho were both fast thinkers when in battle, but they left the more detailed planning to Sarada. There was no leader among them. Instead they acted as a hard unit that took charge depending on the situation. The Trio also found that they were all lonely. Or they were. Once night the trio fell asleep after emotionally unloading on each other. At the end of the year Anko sat the three now 10-year-old's down. Hana was there as well to help them.

"You three have come a long way in just a year. Now this is where the real challenge begins," said Anko.

"What do you mean Anko-sensei?" asked Chocho.

Anko smirked at her favorite student. "Easy. For the last year we've been trained in the Academy arts. The academy basic three jutsu, the basic academy fighting style, Kunai and Shuriken Jutsu, basic battle tactics, and conditioning. Now however it's time for you three to start learning where you stand within the team and for your training to go in different directions," said Anko.

"What does that mean," said Sarada, moving her now longer hair out of her face.

"The entire purpose of this team that we're building is to act as a sort of All-Rounder team. We will do Espionage, Ambush, Front-line warfare, Scouting, Interrogation, and Assassinate. We are none and we are all. For that purpose I will need you all to take your learning to the next level," said Anko.

Hana set down a stack of books and allowed the kids to look at them. Each read the start of a book and quickly took a liking to a certain subject. Sarada took an interest in the strategy book, Chocho in Interrogation and outdoor Survival guide, Naruto took a liking to seals and traps.

The next two years that followed showed tremendous growth in their selected skills. Sarada over the year also took a liking to kinjutsu and took to wearing a wooden sword around and spending her extra time figuring out how to best use it. She actually started to learn the basics of the Gotei style. Chocho managed to fully unlocked her Black Lightning Release and incorporated it into her hand to hand fighting style as well as her use of her Kanabo. Naruto actually was the most surprising of them all. He didn't dedicate himself to a conventional weapon. Instead he created a bracelet that had several wires in it, that was connected to four iron tipped claws and allowed him to use the wires as a weapon. Naruto also took a liking to carrying several knives as well as small glass sealing orbs that each had several different uses.

During those two years that followed saw many things happening in the greater Area of Konoha. The Uchiha clan had been killed save for Sasuke, Mikoto, and Sarada. After that happened Sarada wasn't in a state to train for about a week with Naruto and Chocho keeping close to her. This also allowed her to awaken her Sharingan. Another thing that happened was that the Trio got to know the Head of the Konoha Black smiting Guild and head of Higarashi Steel Works, Higarashi Dante. Anko manged to use several thousand ryo from the Konoha treasury to get special weapons made for the trio.

Sarada was given a Katana named Murasame. It was a black blade in a red sheath with a red hilt and metallic red tsuba it had a poisoning effect to the edge of the blade. Chocho was gifted a steel blue Kanabo that was more long then bulky, with the base being that of her old Kanabo with broke during her training and a heavy metal ring. It was named Inazuma Cho. Naruto got two weapons. A single black glove with a golden designs resting on the top with all the fingers tipped with a red orb in the center of it, as well as a red finger-less gauntlet that went to the middle of his forearm. Naruto named his glove Hazard and his gauntlet Kaos. (1)

Once they had them in their camp Naruto decided to do his thing and upgrade them. Over the final year Naruto had managed to become a Level five seal Master. Sarada's katana was made more potent and Naruto created a pair of Matching steel gauntlets for her in defense. Naruto took Chocho's Kanabo and put spikes on it that could cancel out any jutsu C-ranked or below as long as it was an Element that she was weak too. Naruto's own gauntlet was outfitted to store several hundreds if not thousands of his trap orbs. His glove was given thousands of meters of 30 gauge diamond sharp Orichalcum wires.

With these Weapons Anko moved onto the final phases of her training of the Trio.

The last parts of the training for the group was to get them to learn not only their elemental affinity, but a fighting style that suited them and Jutsu. To this end Anko recruited her former Lover Kakashi and Might Guy to help train them.

Over the years Anko saw some rather big changes in the three. Not just mentally but physically as well starting with their chosen fighting styles. Naruto learned the fighting style Rokishiki, Sarada learned Hakuda, and Chocho learned Death Grappling. Now at the age of 15 all three had changed greatly. (2)

Chocho stood at 5'5" with large DD-cup breasts and thick proportions in all the right places, while not rocking a six pack like a Naruto or Sarada's four pack her stomach was tone and flat. Her once light brown skin had darkened considerably, her hair was still considerably longer that she kept in a ponytail. She still wore her training clothes. She also gained the Akamichi Loyalty, but she could sometimes be a bit sallow in her dealing. The only people who never thought anything of it were Naruto, Hana, Sarada, and Anko.

Sarada was the shortest of her friends standing at 5'3" with B-cup breasts and a lithe body frame, her once short hair had grown to the middle of her back, her eyes were now stained a permanent red but she didn't have the Sharingan activated. This was a result of finding a Balance in the use of her Sharingan being active and non active. Even though she didn't need them she still wore her glasses and would sometimes switch between her red eyes, black eyes, and Sharingan. Sarada was level headed, but could be easily angered since she developed a temper like a raging hornet. She also had a tendency to act and move in a seductive manner when it suited her.

Naruto stood at 5'7" with toned arms and well defined torso. His hair was still spikier, but now fell to his shoulders and his hair started to bleed more red then blonde now a days. Naruto was always seen with a smile on his face... or at least that's what most people saw. In truth Naruto could be quite ruthless when he wanted to be. Everyone would have to look at Akamichi Toji to see the results of his ruthlessness.

Over the years the Trio had also discovered their hormones. Something Anko took full advantage of. Chocho and Sarada both found Naruto attractive and wanted to be in a relationship with him. Four months before their training ended, Anko sealed the trio inside the shack after slipping them a very potent aphrodisiac. After their bodies were wrecked with almost insane levels of Hormones, Anko and Hana sealed and locked the building. For almost a week they were in lock down. Once the week was up, Anko and Hana walked in to find the place a mess and all three smiling like loons laying on Naruto's bed. Hana was almost drooling as she looked at Naruto's 'monster of a Cock', but was able to keep herself in check... At least until they got home.

Anko and Hana now both 22 years old in a dedicated relationship to each other. Sometime during their training Anko and Hana decided to become exclusive lovers and Girlfriends. The Trio congratulated the duo and told them that they were happy for them. Hana was happy that they didn't turn them away for their strictly lesbian relationship as Konoha was a very traditional Village and only believed in Male and Female relationships. Sax sex flings were accepted, but purple Same gender couples was almost outright forbidden. During the final week Anko stood before 'their kids' with proud smiles on their faces as they looked at the trio. they stood before her, having grown into beaitiful young women and a Handsome young man.

"You three have exceeded my expectations. I can say that I'm a proud mama looking at you three," said Anko wiping away a fake tear.

"I know what you mean honey. These three are gonig to go places one day," said Hana.

Chocho and Sarada both grabbed one of Naruto's free hands. After what happened four months ago, they Trio had entered into a polygamous relationship. These types of relations were pretty common in Konoha. Anko herself couldn't confirm or deny it, but apparently Jiraiya, Tsunade, and her sensei Ochiko were in one for a few years. it failed because Jiraiya was unfaithful, Tsunade was a drunkard, and Ochiko was crazy. Anko was more sure of her students having a long lasting relationship. If anything the sex between the three must have been mind blowing if the 'fucked stupid grins' the girls often had were anything to go by.

Naruto smiled. "We were trained by the best Nee-chan,"

"Only you would say some crazy stuff, Anko-nee," said a Blushing Sarada.

"Thanks Anko-nee-chan," said Chocho blushing.

"Now it's time to return to the Ninja Academy and Konoha proper," said Anko.

"Here's a gift from me guys. I saved some cash from my checks and missions and got you all some clothes. I got them fitted for you guys and your first day back to the academy," said Hana.

"Why do we have to go the Academy again Hana-nee?" asked Naruto crossing his arms.

"Because it's just something the Hokage wants to happen," said Hana puffing out her cheeks in annoyance at the Hokage's orders.

Hana had been clued into the training and even became Anko's assistant after the first six months. She was instrumental at helping the three fine tune their abilities and skills. Hana had also bonded well with Naruto. The two found common ground in their love of pranks. It also didn't hurt that Naruto was a better version of Kiba. Hana loved her little brother, but he was to... feral. Most Inuzuka tended to become less feral as they aged, but a few kept their feral appearance/ attitude. Tsume was one of the few Inuzuka who managed to strike a perfect balance between her feral side and her civilized Side. Hana herself was less feral and fell closer to the non-feral side. It was a sore subject for her, but Naruto had assured her that Hana was just Hana and no one else. If he had been older she would have rocked his world.

Hana brought out three bags and handed them to the trio. Like Hana's Kaa-chan always said. 'If your going to do something do it in style'. And Hana planned to let her kids make their appearance back to the Academy in style.

00000000000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This was more of a filler chapter of what happened. I don't like writing Chapters strictly dedicated to training and going slow burn. This was practically a fast burn. I wanted to get this out of the way. now one thing i want to say is this is NOT a crossover. Elements of it, yes, but skills and such are independent and all are eunique to everyone.

A/N

1: Naruto's glove comes from Black Cat, Sarada's sword comes from Akame ga Kill, Chocho's is the only weapon that didn't come from a franchise. I don't own Black Cat or Akame ga Kill, but I love both shows/ Manga.

2: Rokoshiki is from Naruto, Hakuda from Bleach, and Death grappaling from (More or less) Wanna bee strongest in the world. None of which I own


	4. I beat it

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

So this is the LAST pre frinished chapter before i'll have to change to my weekly Upload schedule. But so far i'm enjoying the way this project is shapping up. I hope we can keep this train going.

REVIEW RESPONSE

**Wondering Knight: **Like I said in chapter 1 I thought about adding them into the harem, but changed my mind at the last night. Anko and Hana will have their own sub-plot going throughout the story. It will make more sense later on.

**Mike202303:** Thank you, thank you.

**Dark Link M Smith:** Maybe. I havent written a lemon in a long time. Time will tell here.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000000

**_Chapter 4: I beat it_**

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Ninja Academy- Iruka's class**

**Time: 0740 (Monday)**

The Ninja Academy was nothing if not a pain to Uchiha Sasuke. Were it not for the training from Shima Danzo-sama and the praise from his mother he would have left the village years ago. He wasn't sure if the training was worth the anguish from the fan girls and all the political manuring of the Council, guilds, and influential people of Konoha and the surrounding towns, cities, and villages.

Sasuke watched as everyone entered the class from his beautiful and feisty girlfriend Hinata to his ever quit stalker Yamanaka Ino. Everyone was excited since the end of their training was a mere week away. He already had an idea of who he wanted on his team. While he wouldn't mind Hinata being on his team the girl was a bit to clingy and abrasive for his tastes at time. Shino, Kiba, and Sakura were his best bets for descent teammates. (1)

By the time Iruka and Mizuki walked in everyone was seated. As he began to take roll call everyone answered. He was quite shocked to hear three names.

"Akamichi Chocho?" asked Iruka

"Here," said A voice from the upper most right seat.

Everyone looked to the back of the room to see said girl sitting there. She was wearing a red short sleeve kimono shirt with it slightly open giving a good view of the valley between her breasts, a white obi sash over corset armor that gave her breasts a bit more lift, black booty shorts, biscop length pull on sleeves, black stocking that stopped at mid thigh and black heels.

"Uchiha Sarada?" asked Iruka.

"Present," came a voice from the upper right corner of the room

Once again everyone was shocked. Sarada sat next to Chocho reading a book with a stick of pokey in her mouth wearing a Black sleeveless mini dress that stopped at mid thigh with a white collar that was turned down, a short red tie, black short shorts underneath, a red belt with a red skirt plate, shin high Kunoichi boots with armored covers and her gloves and gauntlets. her rectangular glasses were framed with red half frames. (2)

"Uzumaki Naruto," said Iruka

"Yo," said a voice in the middle of the girls.

Once again everyone was shocked. Naruto had his feet on the desk. He wore a black sleeveless vest with orange trimming along the zipper line and collar with the collar turned up and the vest half unzipped, black cargo pants, combat strapped boots, and a combat belt that had his sealing kit attached to it. His glove and gauntlet were on.

Everyone was out of their seats. Some went to Kunai and others went into fighting stances.

"What the hell!? How did you three get in here without being detected?" asked Hinata prepared to activate her Byakugan.

Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke had the best detection skills in the class. Even Chunin had a hard time not being detected when being tested. For anyone to get past them, even if they weren't actively paying attention was. more then impressive. it was downright scary.

"_They are definitely powerful if they were able to sneak past us and get in here. Had they been enemy ninja we would all be dead," thought Sasuke gritting his teeth._

Chocho snorted. "The fact you didn't sense us shows that your lacking in training toots," said Chocho.

Hinata grit her teeth and activated her Byakugan. She vanished in a burst of speed fully intent on making the fat cow pay! Hinata was the most ruthless girl in their class. She also had the highest Taijutsu score in the class being from the Hyuga clan. What Hinata didn't know was that she wasn't fast enough to not be seen by Sarada. The red eyed girl appeared and countered Hinata's palm strike with an upwards kick, before hitting her with a spinning heel kick that sent her into Sasuke.

"I'm only going to say this once Touch either my girlfriend or boyfriend and I'll show you people a hell that no amount of earthly pain could compare!" growled Sarada as her red eyes flared to life in a Sharingan.

Sasuke's eyes widened seeing his clan's legendary eye in his cousin. Even though she had basically been away from the clan... from the family for almost 6 years. The hair to the Uchiha clan remember Sarada well. He remembered that she had been a shy wall flower that wouldn't raise a hand to defend herself. Even though she was the last living descendant of Uchiha Madara, the strongest Uchiha she came from good stock, but she had been weak. Yet here she stood today. Confident, strong, beautiful. She was everything an Uchiha should have been. Yet she was weak or she had been weak once upon a red moon ago. How did she gain such power when he was still so weak?

"That's Enough!" yelled Iruka. "You are future comrades and another act of violence with be put on your records,"

Hinata glared at the girls, but didn't say anything. Sasuke kept his eyes on the trio, especially his cousin.

Over the course of the Class Sasuke noticed little things about the trio that indicated that they were closer then any people in the class were. Chocho shared chips with Sarada and Naruto. Sarada looked over both their work to make sure that nothing was wrong, before she made them correct the faults, and Naruto allowed them to use him as a pillow. Sasuke felt a vain in his head throbbing as Sarada kissed both of them sometime during lunch.

Sasuke stood from his seat and walked over to the trio. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around both girls his right around Chocho and his left around Sarada, with the girls holding hands

"What can I do for you Sasuke-nii?" asked Sarada.

"You and I need to have a word Sarada... alone," said Sasuke shooting a glare at Naruto and Chocho.

Naruto glared back at him "You don't get to decide that Sasuke. Only if Sara-chan is willing to go alone," said Naruto.

Sasuke turned a glare at Naruto. "Don't speak as if we are equals or even friends Uzumaki!"

Chocho glared at Sasuke. "We aren't in your home Sasuke-san. You'd better watch how you talk to others," said Chocho.

"Lisen here Bi-," started Sasuke.

"Very well," said Sarada as she stood up, shivering as Naruto's hand went from her shoulder and down her hip. "We will speak in private, but know that the only reason I do this is to spare you form my Beloved and Darling's combined wrath,"

Once Sarada was out the door, Sasuke felt a crushing weight fall on his body. It was as if he was trapped between a frozen tundra and a boiling desert. He slowly turned his head and only saw Naruto and Chocho sitting there as if nothing was wrong! What was going on! Sure this pressure was nothing like Itachi's own when he killed his clan, but this was close. Damn close.

"Sasuke-nii," came Sarada's voice breaking the pressure. "Are we going to talk?"

Sasuke nodded to Sarada as The Duo left the room and found their way up to the roof. Once their Sasuke spun around and slammed a hand onto the wall next to Sarada's head. For her part Sarada didn't even move. She blinked as she looked at her angry 'brother' with her ruby red eyes.

"Where did you learn to unlock your Sharingan and acquire such power?" asked Sasuke with a glare.

Sarada looked at Sasuke, red eyes meeting black. "Its no secret. I unlocked it due to the stress of losing our clan. Anko-sensei, Hana-nee, Cho-chan, and Ruto-kun helped me learn to control and evolve it to the point where my eyes are almost always red, even with it deactivated. I have to actively deactivate it when my eyes are red," said Sarada.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You weren't there. You didn't bury the Hundreds dead! You stayed hidden away..."

" Your right I wasn't, but I still cried for them. Our aunts, uncles, cousins, Fagaku-sama! I mourned them all! I cried tears for days and nights! I was in PAIN! Then about a week into my morning I tried to remember a kind word, a helping hand. Do you know what I found when searching my memories and my feelings?" asked The red eyed girl.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What?" asked the Avenger.

"Nothing. I found not one kind word from the clan. Only Itachi-nii and Mikoto-kaa-sana. I don't even know why I cared about such a selfish clan," said Sarada making Sasuke back up. "I may be of Uchiha blood, but being the descendant of Madara saw me as an outcast. Fugaku only took me in because it elevated his status. To all the Uchiha I was nothing but a remember of their greatest warrior and Konoha's strongest traitor. We may be blood Sasuke, but we are not family,"

Sasuke glared at the girl before him. How could she even think that? The Uchiha were the strongest clan in all of Konoha. While Sasuke was dating Hinata currently they wouldn't last long. Not if they were to fufill the duties as Clan hairs. Mikoto was already in talks with several families with daughters and nieces that were fertile and would be easily impregnated. The only reason Sasuke wasn't thrown into the Clan Restoration Act was due to the fact that the Uchiha needed to be seen in the field. Sarada was the only pureblooded Uchiha beside's himself. They were the only hope to keep the 'true' Uhiha alive and not allow their blood to become so weak with Lesser bloods.

"Tou-sama's plan was to have you wed me and interbred with the head Family," said Sasuke pulling away from her. "We will fulfill the contract that was created between us and you will bare me strong children as is the will of the Uchiha clan. We are the only full blooded Uchiha left Sarada. It is our Duty to make sure that the next children, the next head of our Clan after me is a Full blooded Uchiha

Sarada looked at Sasuke before crossing her arms under her breasts lifting them slightly. "No," said the red eyed girl.

"No!?" asked a confused and irritated Sasuke.

"Our clan suffers from the power of hate which became the curse of hatred. You seeking power is the same as giving into your hate. Me submitting to you is the same and 'giving you' everything i've worked for over the last six years is the same as me giving into my hate. I didn't give in because of my Beloved Chocho and my Darling Naruto. Thanks to them I not only beat my hate... I managed to forgive Itachi. I managed to forgive the clan... I manged to forgive my ancestor. I managed to beat the Uchiha's Curse of Hate! You should let go of your hate Sasuke. It will only lead you to a long hard fall," said Sarada.

Sasuke grit his teeth in rage and raised his fist. To strike Sarada. His fist was mere inches from her face when his hand froze in mid-air. No matter how much strength he put behind the attack his hand wouldn't budge. It was as if something was holding him back. He looked at his arm and saw Light reflecting off... wires!?

"Personally I would kill anyone who even thought it was a good idea to touch one of the women I love," said Naruto on the top of the small building. His right hand flexed slightly. Tightening the near invisible strings, making them cut into Sasuke's fingers and arm.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sauske gritting his teeth to filter out the pain from the cuts that were becoming deeper by the minute.

"You Doom!" yelled Chocho appearing next to Sasuke and hitting him with enough force to send him skidding across the roof, as Naruto released the strings.

Sasuke got up and ran though hand signs. " Take this!** Fire**** Release: Fire stream Jutsu!"** yelled Sasuke unleashing a concentrated stream of flames at Chocho

Naruto gave a light snort before throwing out his left hand. A small glass ball the size of a golf ball flow out of his hand and spun in the air. It shattered before it evne made contact with the flames. The flames became absorbed in the ball. One all the flames were absorbed the ball returned to Naruto's hand, before Naruto throw out the wires of his right hand. Sasuke tried to jump away, but couldn't as his sandals were stuck to the room. That's when he realized that Naruto didn't just throw out one ball, but also an elongated senbon, that shattered on the ground where he landed. He looked down and saw an almost transparent glue stopping him. Naruto's wires wrapped around him. Naruto them brought his left hand to the gloves orb and placed the ball above it as he began to creak it from the excess power.

"Wilt in the flames of our hellish rage. **Fire Release: Fire spin Jutsu!"** yelled Naruto crushing the orb.

The flames were absorbed by the large gem in the center of the glove and then raced along the strings. At an alarming rate. Sasuke managed to get his hands together behind his back and made a tiger seal before he traded places with a log, but. He appeared on the top of the roof only to meet with a hard knee as the flames shot up into the sky. Naruto canceled the Justu as Chocho began to tee off on Sasuke with a number of fast punches that belayed her size. Contrary to what most would think of the trio Chocho wasn't the strongest, but had the greatest reflexes of the group. She also could compete with Sarada in the speed department and when it came to physical strength she could easily match Naruto. Add to that she was their front line fighter... Chocho was a freaking tank that could take damage and dish it out 10 fold.

Sasuke found himself with a closed left eye and a bleeding lip. These three were a well coordinated unit. They were fast, they were strong. They were power! Even with the training Danzo offered it wasn't enough! Sauske went for a high kick that she ducked, before she lifted him up by his leg and hip and planted him back and neck first into the ground with a spinbuster! Sasuke let out a scream of pain as he felt like his back shattered into a million pieces. Even though Chocho had reflexes she still had a lot of power to back it up.

"Had enough Sasuke-nii?" asked Sarada getting to her knees and moving a lock of hair behind her ear.

Sasuke glared at her with his good eye. "Fuck you!" growled Sasuke.

Sarada closed her eyes. "I thought not," said the red eyed princess opening her eyes and showing a fully matured Sharingan in both eyes. "**Silent Night**,"

Sasuke felt his mind go blank as he passed out.

"How long is he going to be out?" asked Naruto.

"A few minutes at best. I didn't put a lot of chakra into **Silent Night**," said Sarada

"That was actually disappointing," said Chocho as she pulled out a piece of beef jerky and took a bite. "I didn't even have to use my **Lightning Gloves** and I didn't even get a decent work out. ,"

Naruto chuckled before he kissed the dark skinned girl on the temple. "For the record we did ambush him and he wasn't that powerful to begen with," said Naruto.

"All part of your plan Darling," said Sarada with a smile. "If this was a Capture mission we would have

"So how many people noticed the barrier you put up?" asked Chocho.

Naruto closed his eyes and unleashed a pulse of chakra. "The two ANBU guarding the Uchiha have noticed just now... Mizuki felt it go up, but didn't know what it was and is conferring with the head Jonin of the Academy. Oh Iruka noticed. Humm," said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sarada.

"An... Academy student noticed. Only he's a lot stronger then he let on. He's probably as strong as Iruka. No he's stronger," said Naruto.

Sarada put a hand on her chin. "Interesting. No one stood out in the students earlier. Chakra suppressor seal maybe," said Sarada.

"Either way it doesn't matter. We have to leave before anyone gets to close enough to identify what happened here," said Naruto

The girls nodded, before they all left, but not before removing all traces of their presence on the roof. All the while a pair of amber eyes looked at them.

"Well that was interesting. Maybe they'll be fun to play with later,"

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. So this is currently my favorite chapter. While not a real fighting chapter, you get to see kinda how the team works when they fight as a unit. That's not to say they can't hold their own if need be. I got a cookie for anyone who can guess who the Amber eyes person is. Later

A/N

1: Basicly Hinata and Ino are their Road to ninja Selves.

2: Sarada is dressed like Akame from Akame ga Kill, which i do not own.


	5. Jonin- Team Selection meeting

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What's up everyone. Had a good night last night. I went and Saw WWE LIVE! Some really fun stuff. Been a fan of that since I was a kid, but we not here to tal about that. You here to Read what I wrote. And get hyped for the next chapter.

ReView ReSponse

**Habu2010: **Already on it

**Mike202303:** That's more or less due to the way I currently have them written. Hinata likes Sasuke and Sasuke is least annoyed by her. They're fallout- if that's what i'm really going to do- will more or less have to due with Clan politics.

**The BlackEntity: **Hell no! I currently have the story the way I like it. I have other reasons, but Hinata X Naruto in any form is starting to bore me. Maybe i'll write a Naruto X Hinata story in the future, but not now.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000000

_**Chapter 5: Jonin- Team Selection meeting**_

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Mitarashi/ Inuzuka residence (Soon to be only Mitarashi Residance)**

**Time: 0900 (Thursday)**

The sun shined into the room on the second floor of the newly bought House of Inuzuka Hana and her Fiance- and by Inuzuka Clan standards Mate- Mitarashi Anko. The duo had been engaged for almost a year in secret and the only people who knew where their 'kids'. Around year two into the training period, Anko and Hana had officially began dating. Anko was actually the one to profess her love to Hana. Who would have thought that Anko of all people was a romantic at heart. The duo planned to wait until next spring to be wed officially. The reason for the secrecy was because homosexuality was something that wasn't something that wasn't prohibited, but frowned upon. Konoha Charter actually prohibited two people of the same sex from getting married unless they could prove that they had intentions of either fostering a child or having someone impregnate/ surrogate them. Those the two kept their relationship a carefully guarded secret.

Hana opened her eyes and sat up in bed, naked and hair flowing behind her, bite marks covered her neck and breasts. She strached to work out the kincks in her body. She was also very satisfied by her fiance. Both she and Anko liked biting and a bit of pain, Anko receiving pain more so then giving it. Anko also liked using toys... lots and lots of really _kinky_ toys. Oh Kami that buttplug and dog tail last night. Hana always wanted a tail. The Dog-girl favored at her lover with a smile. Looking at the sleeping Anko, Hana couldn't believe how lucky she was that Anko accepted her as her one and only lover. For a long time the Duo did a lot of sleeping around, bar hopping and flirting. It came to a head and the duo confessed their feelings for each other, with a little help from their kids. Once that was done, the duo stopped sleeping around. They still went to bars, but only left home with each other and no other man or woman.

Hana looked at the cloak and sighed. It was time to get up or Anko would be late.

"Wake up my beautiful viper," said Hana kissing Anko's temple.

Anko groaned and rolled over. "It's to early to get up Hana-chan," said Anko.

Hana chucked. "Sorry My Viper, but today is rather important," said Hana before she gave a sharp whistle with her thumb and forefinger.

Anko's eyes widened hearing that! She had just enough time to sit up before the door burst open as the Haimaru brothers came came rushing in. The three large Huskie like nin-dogs have the same grey fur with white undersides and short pointed ears. That had been with Hana ever since she was six years old and were as important to her as her own life. They jumped on the bed and began to lick Anko on her face, and feet. Anko yelled in surprise and fell out of the bed and on her plump ass. Uno, the eldest brother and Anko's favorite came up to her and licked her face. Hana couldn't help herself and began to laugh out loud.

Anko glared at her lover and her companions, as she rubbed Uno's head. "Very funny Hana-chan. No treats for you Uno," said Anko making the dog whimper slightly.

Hana laughed. "Come on Anko-chan. It was my fault not theirs," said The Dog girl with a grin on her face.

Anko smirked and climbed back onto the bed before putting a hand on Hana's cheek. "Oh I know that sweet girl. That's why I'm breaking out the gag, full body suit with no ass cover and crotch zipper, and Bitch-breaker tonight and your ass is mine. Literally," said Anko making Hana whimper.

It was going to be both enjoyable and hell all rolled into one.

Anko jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. The Snake Mistress of Konoha turned on the shower to wash the dog slobber off her face. Hana herself got up and went into the closet and picked out Anko's clothes and put her own on. Hana normally took showers and baths at night, so she was often able to get ready early in the morning. Working in the Inuzuka Clan clnic was what the Chunin loved to do. It also didn't hurt that she had rudimentary Medic training. She was also one of 30 Licensed veterinarians in the entire Clan of 200 plus.

Anko walked out and dried herself off. Midway though the training Anko had tested for her Jonin status. She missed the mark on Taijutsu and was granted the Rank of Special Jonin. Anko had been salty about it for weeks but she stood strong for Hana and there kids. Anko pulled on her new clothes that Hana had brought her. The new clothes were a purple sleeveless Kimono over her fishnet body suit that stopped at the top of her breasts, skin tight black pants, purple high heeled kunoichi boots, a white Obi-sash, purple arm warmers, with blue knuckle plates.

"How do I look?" asked Anko with a blush.

Hana's eyes roamed over Anko and her eyes turned slightly feral. "If you didn't have to go to the Jonin meeting I would rip those clothes off and show you how much I love you right now," growled Hana in lust.

Anko smiled at her love before kissing her, before she left. Hana sighed, before she got up. She had to go to work. She really didn't want to be at the clinic today. But Inuko would have her head if she didn't cover her shift today. The old Bitch was a real bitch to her at times.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Hokage's Tower**

**Time: 1000 (Thursday) **

Hatake Kakashi was one of Konoha Elite Jonin. While Elite Jonin wasn't it actual rank it actually pro-tainted to the fact that as a Jonin he had completed several S-ranked missions alone. However Kakashi was only One of the two hundred and fifty Jonin that Konoha had, and one of maybe 40 that held the Elite Status before the rank itself. Currently he was one of only a hand full of Jonin that was in attendance at this meeting with the Hokage, The Hokage's Council, Jonin, and select Special Jonin. However this was an invitational meeting only. Currently only 25 Jonin and 10 Special Jonin were in attendance. The Jonin were the most elite forces in Konoha. Sure there was the ANBU Black ops unit, but that was comprised of those hand selected by the Hokage, the ANBU commander, and Hokage's council. It wasn't a matter of power with them, it was a matter of what will and won't they do in the name of the Hokage and Konoha.

Kakashi himself was once an ANBU member. He had been personally recruited by his Sensei and served until a little over 10 years as an ANBU member. He left and gave his rank of Captain to his subordinate Neko. For security reasons No ANBU member knew the names of any member of their squad. He was reading a book as he kept an eye out on everyone one in the room. Only two people really caught his eye at the moment, considering that they were two of the most powerful Jonin in the village.

He looked to the left and saw fellow Jonin and member of the 12 Guardian Ninja, personal guards of the Land of Fire's Dymiyo, Sarutobi Asuma. A personal friend to Kakashi and a man he served on the frontlines with during the 3rd Shinobi war. He was ranked as the third Strongest Elite Jonin in Konoha right behind Might Guy and Himself. He was a quite tall man. Standing at 6'2 with the build of a silver back gorilla, black hair, and matching beard. He wore the standard Konoha Shinobi attire of a Green Vest, blue pants, and a long sleeve shirt, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. And around his waist was a Sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it

His eye found Asuma's secret/not so secret girlfriend Yuhi Kurenai. Kurenai was one of the most beautiful women in the village. Currently she placed number 1 by all the Jonin and Chunin in the Males Codex. Kakashi's vote actually went to Anko, but Kurenai was beautiful in a more classy way. She stood at 5'6" with beautifully tanned skin that was attached to long legs and C-cup breasts. Ashen black hair that was styled somewhat messy, red eyes that had an extra ring in them that were narrowed in annoyance, she wore red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over all, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha headband and regular shinobi sandals. Kurenai according to her rival Anko was a prudish bitch! While Kurenai was a Jonin she would be better suited for the rank of Special Jonin as Kurenai's skills in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu were Mid-chunin at best. It was mostly thanks to her Mother's influence in the Shinobi Council that she managed to get the rank.

"I wish the old man would get here already," said Asuma. "I kinda hoping to get back to my duites,"

"You mean protecting the house and the over prevailed third Wife and eighth child of the Fire Dyamio visits once in a blue moon?" asked Kurenai with a glare. "A rather stunning young woman if i remember correctly,"

Asuma shrugged his shoulders. One of his many duties was to look after the Daiymo's residence and his family when they were in the village. It was an on going S-ranked mission. Considering that his 3rd Wife stayed in Konoha as the Ambassador between the village and the Land of Fire Capital. She was the reason that konoha had the most infamous D-ranked capture Tora mission. The village gained maybe 6 percent of it's revnouce from that woman alone.

The door opened and in walked Anko. The minute she walked in Kakashi and Asuma were quite surprised at her attire. Anko was known to wear provocative clothing as a means to an end. Especially when she was in a middle of a fight. Many men couldn't stop themselves, but look at her rather sizable asstes. Even Kakashi and Asuma couldn't stop themselves. Especially when she offered them a really good time in the past. Many a day in the past Kakashi woke from a drunken haze with his dick buried in Anko. Ah good times. Asuma himself had 'cheated' on Kurenai several times with Anko himself. Of course Kurenai knew, but Didn't blame him since Anko did have her fair share of seduction mission (1)

However Kurenai glared as Anko walked into the room. "What are you doing here Mitarashi-san? This is an invitation only meeting For Jonin and Special jonin. I'm sure that they wouldn't invite a woman such as yourself to such a prestige event as this," said Kurenai walking up to Anko and getting in her face.

Anko grinned at Kurenai. "Is that anyway to talk to an old friend you uptight bitch? Besides I was invited to this meeting. I am a special Jonin if you remember. I've been a Special Jonin for... oh 2 years while you've only been a Jonin for 6 months. I only missed the Mark by Taijutsu alone. I can still kick your ass Kurenai... Or do you want a repeat from the Chunin Exams from 8 years ago, semi-finals?" asked Anko. "I had you stripped naked and bound with Snakes that licked your overflowing cunt. Made you cum in front of everyone, like the trash talking tramp you are,"

Kakashi sighed hearing this. He remembered that Exam. Anko had been ruthless in her domination of Kurenai. Before that the two had a somewhat decent friendship, but it had been shattered months before the fight. He didn't know the full story, but From what Kakashi understood Kurenai had been trashing Anko behind her back and praising her to her face. Anko's retribution at the time wasn't pretty. It Gave kakashi blue balls for a week.

Kurenai blushed in rage. "You little bitch!" growled out Kurenai before she regained her compose. "That was years ago. I've become much stronger and will never allow something like that to happen again," said Kurenai.

"And I was just sitting on my ass for the last 8 years!? Between training my students, Hana, and myself I'm more then ready for a rematch," said Anko.

"Oh right the dog girl. Tell me are you into bestiality as well or do you just munch on her carpet.

Kakashi got between them as he saw the warning signs. "Take it easy now. We're all friends here," said Kakashi.

"A friend wouldn't..." started Anko.

Before anything else could be said six poofs of smoke appeared in the room. Two at the door, two at the at the center walls and the final two appearing besides the Hokage and Councl's desk. Another poof of smoke appeared revealing the Commander of the ANBU black ops division and the person everyone called 'Konoha's strongest. ANBU Dragon ot Ryu. He or she only stood at 5'2" a dragon mask covered their face so no one could see what lay underneath, even their hair was a mystery as the hair that was attached to the mask was white and waist length. Instead of the standard ANBU armor they wore a black version of it that had a single paladain shoulder guard with a cape attached to it, black form fitting pants, and a pair of black gauntlets. Unlike other ANBU that had a single sword across their back, Ryu keep two short swords on either side of his body.

"ATTENTION!" yelled Ryu. Their voice hard to pinpoint because they used a Jutsu to chance the pitch and tone.

Every shinobi and Kunoichi in the room stood stright as a board with their hands to their sides. The ANBU by the door opened them and allowed Hiruzen and his Council Shima Danzo, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu. All members of the legendary Team Toshirama. The most powerful Shinobi from their generation. The Professor, The Dankness Shinobi, The Man with the Strongest fists, and the Sealing Queen. Between the four of them was more then 1000 completed S-ranked missions, 40 battles won, and the complete decimation of The Village Hidden the Darkness some odd 30 years ago. These Four like the Sannin were living legends and despite their Age, each was arguably still strong enough to destory a Village alone. They took their seats as Dragon kneeled.

"At ease," said Sarutobi as he and the others took their seats. He took off his hat and placed it on the desk. "Sorry for the delay. The Civilian Council wanted to go over some things,"

"It's fine Hokage-sama we live by the Will of Fire to serve the Mighty Tree of Konoha," said Kakashi acting as spokesmen for the assembled Jonin.

"Let us not waste time and began the meeting. We have other matters to attend to before the day is out," said Danzo more annoyed then he normally would be.

"We are here to discuss and talk about the potential teams and sensei's for the next great Generation of the Hidden Leaf Village," said Homaru.

"The Class is filled with prodigies and Clan heirs. Specifically Uchiha's Sasuke and Sarada, Mitsuki, Akamichi Chocho, Hyuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto" said Koharu.

Kakashi raised a brow at this. He hadn't heard anything about the son of his Sensei in.. years. While he had once asked to be Naruto's guardian he retracted the offer. Kakashi had to broken at the time to truly take of himself let alone an infant. He as sure that Hiruzen had turned him over to the Root Program or even that ANBU to train up into the Village's strongest weapon. Jinchiruki were often weaponized by their villages. He knew that Kushina-nee had been the Previous Jinchiruki of the Kyubi, but before that Kakashi had no knowledge. To hear that he was continued among the prodigies and Clan heirs was shocking to say the least.

"Hokage-sama if I may, but why those three. I can Understand the others. Uchiha Sasuke has shown promise not since the likes of Itachi and Kakashi, Hinata's command of the Gentle fist is second to none in her age group. Even Mitsuki is the Son of Jiraiya and Orochiko, even without him knowing about it. What about the other three?" asked Asuma. (2)

"Mitarashi-san here 6 years ago brought three academy files to me and an entire folder of ideas that I have'nt seen since the likes of the Second War. I looked though them with my council and approved it after weighing the pros and cons. Mitarashi-san showed us that Konoha has many types of teams from tracking teams to assault teams, but we didn't have an All-rounder team. Uchiha Sarada, Akamichi Chocho, and Uzumaki Naruto were the perfect candidates to test this out on. Uchiha-san is the last living direct decedent of Uchiha Madara meaning that she has talent and potential that has yet to be tapped. Chocho is the only child of a captured Kumo Kunoichi with the Black Lightning Release bloodline. Fused with the Akamichi Bloodline, she's an offensive nightmare in the making. Uzumaki-san has enough chakra to match anyone in this room including myselfalong with his raw talent in avoiding my ANBU and sensor Ninjas he could easily be a S-ranked Shinobi someday provided that he is guided down the right path," said Hiruzen.

Anko frowned at that line. _"What do you mean by right path?"_ thought Anko filing that away for later

"So they are part of the graduating class?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes they are and Anko will continue as their sensei with the occasional help from a Few others as part of the Program," said Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama if my I," said Kurenai rising her hand.

Hiruzen nodded. "You may proceed Jonin Yuhi," said Hiruzen.

"You said that Anko-san trained these children and you have no intention of separating them? Correct?" asked Kurenai.

Hiruzen nodded.

"What is your point Jonin Yuhi?" asked Danzo.

"While I have no problems with her continuing on as their Sensei I must protest her giving them the Genin Exam," said Kurenai.

Anko narrowed her eyes. "And why is that Yuhi-san?" asked Anko trying to keep the venom- and other toxins- out of her voice.

Kurenai turned to Anko. "You trained them for six years. That means that you've had time to grow attached. Grow complacent with them... Maybe coddle them. That is something that can not be overlooked. If you allowed them to just pass without a word or even a test and they don't make the cut, we'll have raised time and resources for nothing," said Kurenai crossing her arms.

"Are you accusing me of having compromised judgment?" asked Anko heatedly.

"I am," said Kurenai.

"You can take your thoughts and cram them!" hissed out Anko.

"Enough you two!" said Hiruzen.

The two glared at each other for a moment, before the sound of swords being unsheathed caught their ear. Knowing that they were going to far, both women backed down.

"She is not wrong though Hiruzen. Mitarashi-san has been working with these children for the last 6 years. Perhaps her judgment is questionable not in her training, but when it comes to those three," said Koharu.

"Then what do you propose?" asked Hiruzen. "We've sunk time, money, and resources into this project. We can't very well ignore it,"

"How about a substitute in place of Anko-san," said kakashi catching everyone's attention. "Anko knows them better then anyone. Anko could voche for them being excellent Shinobi for the village in the future that is a somewhat bias option. However if you used... say Jonin Mighto Gai, one who has never met them or interacted with them as a basis then we can validate her claims without fear,"

"Your correct," said Hiruzen. "Ryu Do you have a proper substitute?"

"I do actually," said Ryu with a smile. He gave five quick bursts of Chakra.

A poof of smoke appeared in the room. In a kneeling position was a young woman. If she stood at her full height she would stand about 5'5" with C-cup breasts, long purple hair, wearing a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wears the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder. This was ANBU Captain Neko, leader of ANBU squad 5.

"You summoned me Ryu-taicho?" asked Neko.

"I did Neko-san. Hokage-sama has a mission for you," said Ryu.

"Captain Neko... you will act as replacement for Anko to give the test to Team 6, Uchiha Sarada, Akamichi Chocho, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your are to use no more then 40 percent of your full power to evaluate them to see if they are capable of being Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Anko took a gulp of air. This was not good... not good at all.

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut. So normally we don't get to see anything like this. An Entire background. While not focused on the Main characters we learned something About Kurenai and Anko. Normally Anko, Hana, Yuago, and Kurenai are inseparable friends. But in this story I changed it up by a lot. Anko and Hana are lovers/ best friends, Yuago knows them, but isn't a friend of theirs, and Kurenai has friends outside of the Jonin ranks such as Academy teacher Sasume (?)

This is going to be interesting.

A/N

1: Seduction Missions don't mean that she slept with her Target. One or two occasions yes, but not always. Anko is a Master of that Along with Silent Assassination.

2: Mic Drop That's right folks Mitsuki in this story is the son of two Sannin. Not the traditional set either. Also


	6. Team 6 vs ANBU Neko

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What's up Everyone. Are you ready for the Genin Exams!? I know i am. It's going to be epic as hell or at least i hope it's epic. Let's get this show on the road!

REVIEW RESPONSE

**Wolfbane:** Glad your enjoying yourself. As far as lemons go... A lot of hinting at it so far

**Habu2010:** Neko isn't... nah. Just go to read and find out what's happening

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000

**_Chapter 6: Team 6 vs ANBU Neko_**

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Ninja Academy**

**Time: 0900**

Iruka rubbed his eyes as he came into the academy building with a folder containing the teams that the Hokage and the Jonin of the village came up with. He had some reservations about the teams made, but at the end of the day the final call was the Hokage's. Normally he would do this with Mizuki, but he was out celebrating his recent engagement to Tsubaki-san, Iruka's old teammate and crush. The entire group had managed to pass the Academy exam. Not one student managed to fail the exam. That was honestly a first in his long years of teaching. He opened the door to find his students sitting waiting for him. He walked over to his desk and sat down the folder.

"Alright everyone can I have your attention please?" asked Iruka as everyone looked at him. "Over the last 8 years I trained you to the best of my ability in the most basic skills of being a ninja of the Hidden leaf Village. While I could teach you history, Math, skills in throwing and the like. The only thing I couldn't teach you was heart. You all have the heart of a true Konoha Shinobi. The will of Fire. From this day onward I am no longer your sensei. I am just a fellow Konoha Shinobi,"

Naruto looked at Iruka and remembered the man well. While he was always hard on his lovers and himself, Iruka was never cruel to them. He pushed them to try better. Of course Naruto never got to know the man outside of the academy. Who knows? Maybe he could have been Naruto's soul brother in another life.

Team's 1-5 were unimportant

Team 6, Uzumaki Naruto, Akamichi Chocho, and Uchiha Sarada lead by Mitarashi Anko

Team 7, Mitsuki, Hyua Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke lead by Hatake Kakashi

Team 8, Yamanaka Ino, Shima Sai, and Nara Shikamaru, lead by Asuma Sarutobi.

Team 9: Unimportant

and Team 10, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamichi Choji, and Aburame Shino lead by Yuhi Kurenai

Medical Ninja Program/ Reserve Forces: Haruno Sakura, Yamaguchi Ami, Ruruko Kasami, and Kurosaki Fuki.

After giving them time to let this sink in and seeing the happy smiles on their Face Iruka felt his own heart swell. Iruka gave them time for lunch, before they had to met their sensei's at which time he would be moving on to start training the next graduating class. He wasn't looking forward to that Another 7-8 years of screaming brats. The lunch was rather uneventful for the trio if you missed a heavy make out session between Sarada and Chocho while Naruto went to get their food and then traded places with Chocho, before Chocho took Sarada's place in the making out. When they returned to the class room they saw a Kunai marked with a note.

Naruto looked at it before taking the kunai with his left gauntlet and eaisly disarmed the simple explosive seal on it. Throwing the kunai away Naruto picked up the note.

_Meet me at training ground 19 by 1300. Failure to do so will result in your immediate termination from the Shinobi Corps._

All three knew this wasn't Anko or Hana's hand writing as they knew their surrogate mothers hand writing well. That being said the Trio only had 25 minutes to get there. They quickly left out the window running full speed.

"Did something go wrong?" asked Sarada landing on a roof and stopping for a moment. "It wasn't Anko-Kaa-san's hand writing on the note. it was overly cruvy. Did they switch her out with another sensei?"

Naruto and Chocho landed next to her and looked at their shared lover with interest. Sarada was the smartest of their group as well as the most well versed in Konoha Politics. For all intents and purposes she was the defacto Leader of their team.

"I don't know Sara-chan, but if they replaced Anko with some idiot I'm going to get pissed off!" growled Naruto allowing his darker emotions out for a moment.

Chocho put a hand on his shoulder allowing him to pull back those feelings. "Ruto-kun, Sara-chan chill out will ya. I'm sure there's a good explanation for this," said Chocho. "You know Anko-kaa-san is a bit crazy in the head. Remember when she throw us in a dark cave with only hunting knives?

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Even so, be prepared for a hard fight," said Naruto.

"Hai," said Sarada and Chocho.

The Trio arrived at the clearing with 10 minutes to spare. Sitting in the center of the clearing was a woman. She had purple hair like Anko's but her eyes were black and seemingly devoid of emotion, her lips were painted red, and she was fairly attractive. She wore the standard Jonin outfit. Laying on the ground before her was a simple ninjato in a light brown bamboo sheath.

She took out a pocket watch and looked at it, before closing it. "You arrived 10 minutes early. Impressive. I expected you to only arrive a minute before my allotted time at best," said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto on guard against the mystery woman.

The woman frowned. "I see Anko-san didn't install manners as part of her training. It is only proper that you in introduce yourselves first,"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Akamichi Chocho, and myself Uchiha Sarada," said Sarada as she thumbed her katana.

The woman stood and grabbed the sword with her left hand and held a Scroll in her right. "My name is Uzuki Yuago. I will be acting as the proxy Sensei for your exam. Your objective is to either steal this scroll from me or incapacitate me to the point where I can not fight. Your time limit is two hours. Your time started the minute you arrived in training ground 19," said Yuago before she put the scroll on her belt.

Naruto didn't waste a Second running though hand signs, before he slammed his hands on the ground. **"Earth Release: Hollowed shards!"** yelled Naruto as several hundred sharp stones flow at Yuago.

Chocho was quick to follow by pointing her open plam at the shards. "**Black Lightning Release: Lighting torrent!" **yelled Chocho unleashing black lightning blasted off her fingers

"**Collaboration Jutsu: Hollowed Lighting shards!"** yelled the Duo

The now supercharged shards flow at Yugao who unsheathed her sword and slashed though one only for it to explode. Yugao managed to escapes the blast with minimal damage, but she knew that it would be a bad if she kept destroying them. Rather she jumped into the air and charged Chakra to her feet and pointed her sword at Naruto.

"**Homing Fang!**" yelled Yuago flying at Naruto.

Naruto pulled Chocho behind him raising her right hand. A circular dark green shield with the Kanji for Protection appeared blocking the attack. The attack collided with the shield and nearly shattered it on impact, but it held long enough for Sarada to charge in and knock Yaguo's sword up. Yugao's grip was strong enough to keep hold of her sword and began to exchange slashes with Sarada. It was clear that Yuago was better then Sarada as Each move was so well timed, that she must have spent her entire life training with her sword. Naruto raised his left hand and throw out an Orb. Yugao saw the orb and slashed it in half. The Orb turned brown, before rust covered the tip of the sword to about a quarter of the way down, before Sarada hit the weakened spot breaking it with a side slash.

"Give up Yuago-sensei. Your weapon is shattered and we are prepared for a long battle," said Naruto as he flexed both hands.

Yugao at that point jumped away and looked at her broken sword. Granted it was a weak sword to begen with, but still it was impressive. In all her years only three people had been able to break her sword. Her lover Hayate, Mangetsu Hōzuki, and Ryu. Now it seems that some students of Anko's hand managed to make the short list.

Yuago cracked a small smile. "It seems you three are well coordinated. Almost scray how well it is. All three of you seem to be capable of Long range and Short range combat. It depends on the needs of the battle that determians your positions. I hope you didn't think that it's over that easily," said Yuago sheathing her sword and pulling it back out only to reveal that it was completely fixed. "**Steel Release: Repair. **While this skill won't work on a ranked sword. It's fine for this trash I bought today,"

The three stiffened hearing this. The woman had only bought that weapon today! That meant that she didn't have a feel for it when she clashed with Sarada. This changed how they would have to fight. They couldn't draw this fight out. THe longer the battle lasted the better she would get. Already she had them at a disadvantage as it seemed she guessed how that could fight with and around each other. No they couldn't stay.

Naruto summoned a smoke bomb out the seal on his left gauntlet. "Chocho, Sarada we need to get out of here!" yelled Naruto as he broke it.

The Clearing was covered in black smoke. It lasted only a few minutes, before it cleared. The Trio had scattered as far as she could tell. She looked at her pocket watch. 24 minutes had elapsed since they started their fight. Yuago took a seat and closed her eyes. She didn't have to chase them down. They would come to her.

Not far away in a cluster of Trees, protected by a barrier that stopped sensors from discovering them easily. Sarada had her Sharingan active looking at Yuago.

"Well?" asked Naruto.

"She's sitting there. Waiting," said Sarada with a frown on her face.

Chocho took out a trio of food pills and handed them around. " Makes sense to me. She knows that she doesn't have to beat us. She has to outlast us. No to mention that she's stronger then us even wit that sword she just got. So how do you want to Handle this?"

Naruto leaned back in the tree. "Is she on guard Sarada?" asked the Blonde to his red eyed lover.

"She doesn't have an opening right now. I'm sure that if we managed to get close she could use a single draw technique to stop us easily. This is going to be tough," said Sarada deactivating her Sharingan and turning back to her Lovers.

Normally such a thing as Comrades dating and being on the same team was tough. If something happened like say they broke up it could affect team dynamic. So most people didn't date if they were on the same team. After the Trio ended up in a relationship Anko and Hana made sure that it didn't affect the way they worked. She drilled that while they were lovers and such they were still Ninja that needed to protect themselves and complected their mission. It had taken some time, but Anko drilled it into their skulls that while on missions and the like they were not lovers, they were comrades in arms. They were not darling, beloved or any such pet name. They were Naruto, Chocho, and Sarada. (1)

"I think I have an Idea," said Sarada after silenced for about 15 minutes

"We're all ears Sarada," said Chocho.

Sarada quickly detailed her plan which Naruto and Chocho smirked at.

Back in the clearing Yuago who was sending out bursts of Chakra in intervals finally got a ping from... directly in front of her. Opening her eyes she saw Chocho charging her with her Kanabo raised. What an interesting, if stupid tactic. Reaching for her sword she barly got her fingers on it before it was yanked off the ground and into the sky. Looking at the tree she saw Naruto using the wires in his glove to move it out of her usable range. Yuago cursed. Sure she wasn't unarmed as she still had her kunai and tanto as well as her Tai and Nin skills, but her attackers took away her main avenue of attack. She actually used heer sword as a mideum for most of he Ninjutsu attacks.

Fifteen meters from her Chocho stopped and Swung her Kanabo with Black lighting infused in it..

"**Queen's great Black Lightning Strike!" **yelled Chocho unleashing the attack with all her might.

The attack launched from her tore apart the ground in front of her and spreading out 20 feet wide, black lightning clearly visible as it traveled in a devastating Wave. Yuago was in the way of the attack and if she was hit by it she was sure that she would be hurt.. Running though hand signs she placed her hands on the ground. A wall of earth rose from the ground blocking the much of the attack due to it's thickness. This left her vulnerable as once Chocho's attack died down Sarada was behind her with her blade to her throat. Before she could reverse the attack both her arms were bound with Wires. Chocho jumped over the wall with her Kanabo charged for another attack.

"That's game Sensei," said Sarada.

Yuago didn't show it but she was shocked. Shocked that three Fresh out of training Genin were able to beat her with such ease. Maybe they weren't mere genin. They had managed to change their tactics from a frontal assault to Ambush after assessing her skills. They even managed to disarm her. Something that hadn't happened since she joined the ANBU at age six. These three were going to be monsters when they got older.

"I yield," said Yuago.

As Sarada moved her sword away Two poofs of smoke appeared n the clearing with the Hokage and Anko standing there. Under Anko's are was a small black case.

"Good job you three," said Anko with a smirk.

"It was quite interesting to watch you three do battle with one of our Elite Jonin," said Hiruzen with a friendly smile. "When I approved of this project I wasn't so sure, but you three in did invoke the will of Fire. It is with great pleasure I confirm you three as Genin of Konoha," said Hiruezen

The three smiled as they were handed the Headbands from Anko. Sarada placed it on on belt plate, Chocho secured as a belt and Naruto placed his on his forhead.

"I Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third protector of the Will of Fire and Hokage of Konoha hereby proclaim you Team Six under newly promoted Jonin Mitarashi Anko. Congratulations... All of you," said Hiruzen as he took out a camera.

The team now officially known as Team Six took up positions. Naruto in the center kneeling on the ground as Anko stood behind them holding up the double victory sign, as Sarada and Chocho became mirror images doing the sailor Soldier pose.

The trio were now official Shinobi and would do everything in their power to protect each other.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the start of first mission.

A/n

1: I feel this is a common mistake made by those in the anime. They allowed their emotion to dictate all their actions. They should have been able to put aside certain feelings. I know I'm about to get the whole their not Mizu or Root ninja. But they should have been trained to distingise personal feelings and act in the best interest of the mission and team as a whole.


	7. Secure the Forbbiden Scroll Pt 1

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What's up everyone. This is going to be a semi- filler chapter that isn't a filler chapter.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000

_**Chapter 7: First Mission- Secure the Forbbiden Scroll pt 1**_

**Location: Konoha-Senju District**

**Place: Team Six's residence**

**Time: 1140 (Saturday)**

The Residence that Team Anko used had four bedroom affair with a decent sized kitchen, a small living room, and a basement. The Trio shared the Master bedroom that was quite large and had two closets. Of course seeing as how they didn't have a lot of clothes it was easy to fit everything. One of the bedrooms had been converted into a library, another into an Office that the trio shared, the last bedroom was left empty, while the basement was converted into a workshop that Naruto used.

With their acceptation into the Shinobi cast the trio were considered adults by the laws of the village. This helped a lot when the Mikoto and The Akamichi clan elders wanted them to return to the compound. Per the By laws of the village as long as they remained active members of the Shinobi Corps or married into another clan, they were free to live where they wished. This actually angered the Akamichi who were one of the Four Noble clans of Konoha. One of the clans who contributed greatly to village defense or finances. Funny thing is that the Akamichi were not an Original Noble clan. That spot originally belonged to the Senju clan. This upset them when Mikoto reminded them of this fact during a Council meeting. While the clan was down to three members Mikoto managed to keep their position by paying tribute to the village in huge sums of money as well as training up a new Konoha Police force that was made up of several Genin, Chunin, a few jonin and a decent amount of civilians. This angered the Akamichi representative since he knew that even being part of the Gourmet guild wasn't enough to keep them in power if Mikoto got her way.

In a weird way Mikoto was protecting Anko and her team, but for what purpose was anyone's guess.

The Trio were given the weekend off to celebrate their new status as Genin. Currently however the Trio were all doing their own things in their house. Chocho was in the kitchen cooking something for dinner as they had invited Anko and Hana over to celebrate. She was making a Full chicken dinner with all the trimmings and fixing it with a side of miso soup, rice, and the like. Sarada was in the living room reading a romance novel. Naruto was out working in the garden on herbs, spices, and other such plants. He frowned when he realized that he was missing a Hibiscus herb that he needed to make a paralyzing toxian.

He sighed before he walked into the house. His Shinobi attire was hanging up so he was was weaning a white open short sleeve shirt, burnt orange shorts with black tiger strips on the the left leg, a silver kanji necklace shaped in the style of 'seal', and his sandals.

"Hey Sara-chan," said Naruto.

Sarada looked up from her book. She was wearing a red mini dress that was open showing the valley between her breasts.

"What's up Darling?" asked Sarada.

"I'm heading to the Yamanaka Flower shop. We're missing some herbs that are needed for our poisons, and the like," said Naruto as he picked up his keys and wallet he reached into the door side dresser and pulled out a black glove with white designs on it, he slipped it into his back pocket.

"Okay make sure you return before long Ruto-kun. Anko-Kaa-san and Hana-chan should be here before long," said Chocho from the kitchen.

"I will. See you in a bit Cho-chan," said Naruto leaving the house.

Once out of the house Naruto began his track down the road. They lived in the Senju district, which was closer to the Middle Income housing of the village. They were given this house from Sarutobi as a gift. More like part of the All-Rounder Project. It was suppose to have monitoring seals, but Naruto with the help of his girlfriends disabled those in only a few minutes. It was such low level amateur hour stuff that Naruto was insulted.

As he walked down the streets he noticed a few looks. Not quite nasty, but not outright welcoming. Almost pity from some and clothing for others. Looks he honestly hadn't seen in a long time. Not like he really cared. He had Cho-chan, Anko-kaa-chan, Hana, Sara-chan in his corner. So long as he had them he would be alright.

So lost in thought Naruto bumped into someone. The person let out a yelp as they hit the ground. Naruto was brought back to realty Naruto looked down at the person he had run into. It was a woman who wasn't much taller then Hana was with C-cup breasts dark eyes and long black hair which she wears braided down her back with jaw length bangs, framing either side of her face, wearing a simple red dress with a white, off-the-shoulders blouse.

"Sorry about that ma'am," said Naruto reaching his hand out. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going,"

The woman smiled at Naruto. "It's fine. I was just in a rush myself. I was on my way to meet with my Fiance for lunch," said the woman accepting the hand and allowing her to be pulled up to her feet in shock.

"_He's strong for such a young man!" thought the woman_

Naruto gave her a gentle smile. "Your fiance is a lucky guy. Your quite beautiful," said Naruto.

The woman blushed. "Thank you for your kind words. I should get going. Take care Shinobi-san," said the woman.

"You as well Kunoichi-san," said Naruto with a smile.

The woman looked at Naruto in surprise as he kept walking. She shuck her head and kept running. She was already late.

It took Naruto another 5 minutes of walking for Naruto to arrive at the Yamanaka flower Shop. It was actually a small building that was connected to several Green houses and storage sheds. Naruto walked in and heard a yelp. Naruto looked where it came from. It came from the counter where a Classmate was sitting. Or more specifically It was Yamanaka Ino. Ino was a beautiful girl, but she was very timed and shy. She stood at the same height as Chocho, her hair went to her lower back in a ponytail with some hair hanging, sky blue eyes. Wearing a purple dress that went just below her knees with the buttons undone showing her knee length black shorts and a black belt.

"We-welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. How may I help you," said Ino not making eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Your not very confident are you?" asked Naruto.

Ino blushed. "It's not that... I'm just not confident in my body like Hinata-san is. I mean she's amazingly sexy and isn't afiread to show it off. She even has Sasuke-san as her boyfriend," said Ino.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and signed. "Ino-san you shouldn't compare yourself to others. No two people are the same, not even twins. Your actually quite cute in my opinion. In fact if I wasn't in a relationship with Sara-chan and Cho-chan I'd ask you out," said Naruto.

Ino blushed. "Naruto-san... I'm flattered, but with Shika-kun and Ji-kun being something along the line of brothers to me they'd never allow any man with less then honorable intentions near me. Not to mention my father," said the platinum blonde

Naruto and Ino looked at each other for a moment, before Naruto gave out a loud laugh and Ino gave an almost quiet chuckle. After a few moments they managed to regain themselves long enough for Ino to ask Naruto what he wanted. Naruto told Ino of the herb he wanted while also getting a few other things that caught his eye when he walked in. After ringing everything up Naruto payed as Naruto used his spare left sealing glove and put everything away.

"So Naruto-kun... how goes the team?" asked Ino.

Naruto smiled. "Sara-chan and Cho-chan as well as Anko are more then my teammates. They are my family. Have been for years now. I honestly can't imagegion my life without them now. How about your team?" asked Naruto.

Ino looked down. "As I said Shika-kun is like my brother. We grow up together as our clans have been in an alliance for over 17 generations. Cho-kun, Shika-kun and Myself are the 18th Generation heirs for our clans. As for Sai-san... he's rather interesting, but he draws the most beautiful pictures. In fact he drew a portirt of me not that long ago. Asuma-sensei is quite kind. He's like a big teddy bear," said Ino moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Sounds like your going to have fun on your team," said Naruto.

"I surely hope so Naruto-san," said Ino.

"Ino-chan!" came a rather stern voice.

Ino nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to the back door leading to one of the Green houses. Out from it walked a woman who Ino looked a lot alight. Yamanaka Rozu. She stood at the same height as Ino, age was starting to show fair skinned, and slight wrinkles are visible near her mouth, light brown eyes without pupils and brown hair which is tied into a bun with a red ribbon in it. Strands frame both sides of her face, hanging over her ears from behind them wearing a dark teal elegant dress, which sports an aquamarine coloured gem below the collar.

Upon seeing Naruto and Ino Rozu narrowed her eyes. "What is happening Ino-chan?" asked the elder Yamanaka

"Ka-Kaa-chan! This is Uzumaki Naruto-san. Naruto-san this is my Kaa-chan Yamanaka Rozu. Naruto-san here is from my graduating class," said Ino.

"I have to get going Ino. It was nice talking with you," said Naruto as he turned and bowed slightly to the woman. "Good day Yamanaka-san," said Naruto.

Rozu bowed back to him. "Good day to you as well Naruto-san," said Rozu as Naruto walked out.

As Naruto walked out Rozu looked at his retreating back. "Ino-chan... If you ever look for a man to marry I want you to marry a boy like him,"

Ino's face lit up like a fire jutsu. "KAA-CHAN!" yelled the embarrassed blonde girl.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Team 6 Residence**

**Time: 1800 (Saturday)**

Hana and Anko arrived at the home of their 'kids' and knocked on the door. Sarada opened the door for her mentors. The duo walked in and were seated along with the others. The group ate talking and joking about anything and everything. Nearly an hour later the group were in the sitting room still speaking about nothing.

"So you kids ready for Monday. We get our first mission, bright and early," said Anko taking a drink of her sake. A drink she was sharing with Naruto.

"Of course we're ready Anko-kaa-chan. You trained us to be ready for anything," said Chocho with a smile.

For as long as Anko could remember the Kids called her Kaa-san in private. At first it annoyed Anko to no ends that they called her that. As the training progressed and she spent time with them she began to take a liking to it. Although she would never admit it upon pain of death. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside when it showed how much those kids depended on her.

"Your damn right! There's nothing you brats can't handle under my watch," said Anko raising her glass.

"KAMPAI!" yelled everyone raising their glasses and toasting with their Sensei.

**BOOM... BOOM... BOOM... BOOM**

The group looked at each other, before they rushed out of the house. They looked at the Hokage tower and other nearby buildings to see fire and smoke raising out of the buildings.

"What the hell is that?" asked Naruto as he allowed his sense's to spread to see if anything was amiss.

"An attack?" asked Sarada letting her inquisitive nature take place. "No... A diversion of some sort,"

Anko cursed. "Looks like you kids are getting a crash coruse on missions tonight. In the event of an Attack on the Hokage tower all Shinobi and Kunoichi go active and it is an Automatic B-ranked Mission," said Anko.

"This is crazy," yelled Hana as Uno, Dos and Trice ran to their Partner's side hair raied and teeth bared. "We're redy for out orders Anko,"

Anko nodded firmly, before she turned to the trio and Hana. "Listen there's no time to get fully armed so grab what you can in the next few minutes this could very well be an enemy attack. Spread out and help the civillans to the safe zones. I had you memorize them for a reason. Hana will act as your squad leader. Naruto we need communications," said Anko.

Naruto nodded before he pulled out a brush as summoned 5 small orbs on rope bracelets, before writing Kanji for Communication on them. Naruto put his hand over them along with the others, before they favorted it with a blast of Chakra. This infused and locked them together so they only be used by a member of the group. Naruto put the bracelet on his left wrist. He went into the living room closet and grabbed a kodachi in a green sheath, a kunai pouch, and his quick action sealing gloves. While he did this Chocho grabbed her Kanabo and Sarada her sword.

"Naruto where' your glove and gauntlet?" asked Chocho as they took off into the night.

"The gem was creaked during our exam. Yuago-sensei's attack was a lot stronger then I thought it was and managed to overload the protective shield. Currently I have it in a solution that will fix it, but it will take at least a week to fix and reinforce. My Gauntlet is currently dismantled as well as I was fixing the seals on it," said Naruto.

"Alright everyone spread out. And keep in communication," Regular checks every 10 minutes," said Hana

Hai. The group separated.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Hokage tower**

**Time: 1930 (Saturday)**

Hiruzen was not in a good mood as he looked at the two ANBU on the ground next to the smoking hole that was the Hokage's Valut. A room that only the Hokage, the Jonin Commander, and the Hokage's council could enter without triggering the alarms. Ryu and Shika appeared behind Hiruzen on a knee.

"Report!" growled out the Professor.

"Hai. The ANBU guards have assembled at the gates and the walls. No one is getting out of the village by the gates or even the river channel that leads out of the village.

"Inochi and the Barrier team are keeping a close eye on the fluctuating Chakras in the village. So far nothing appears out of place," said Shika.

"And yet I have two ANBU dead at my feet, several holes in my tower, fires spreading thought the Administration Area and similar buildings and my village in panic! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled Hiruzen allowing his own Chakra to explode outwards in his rage.

The duo didn't say anything as they vanished.

"Having trouble old friend?" asked Danzo.

Hiruzen turned to Danzo. "What is it?" asked Hiruzen.

"I believe this is the work of Orochiko," said Danzo.

Hiruzen took out his pipe and lit it. "Go on Danzo," said Hiruzen.

"You might want to ttake a seat old friend. This is going to be a long meeting," said Danzo

**Location: Konoha- Senju District**

**Place: top of building**

**Time: 1945( Saturday)**

Naruto had just cleared out a group of civilians and handed them over to the Chunin that were escorting them. Naruto jumped on the top of a building and looked around. He brought his wrist to his mouth as he activated the bead.

"This is 6-3 reporting in 6-1," said Naruto.

"This is 6-1. What's your Status 6-3?" asked Anko over the link.

"The Southern Section of the Senju District has been cleared out.," said Naruto.

"Good work. 6-2, 6-4, and 6-5 have all reported in and their sections are clear. You are to get to the nearest inter village outpost and receive orders from there," said Anko.

Before Naruto could say anything he saw two figures running towards a gate that lead to the training grounds of the area. The Senju district had once been home to the entirety of the Senju clan, but sometime during the 2nd Shinobi war the Senju clan had all but been wiped out. Only a hand full of them survived, After that they gave most of their land to the Village and kept their compound and a small training ground. The outer edges of the led to a small forest and a cave system.

Naruto frowned. "Team 6 this is 6-3 I just sighted two people running towards the Senju training grounds. I'm going to investigate," said Naruto.

"Wait for back up 6-3. If those are Enemy Shinobi then it's best to engage as s unit!" yelled Anko.

"Sorry got to go or we may lose our best lead. Activating homing signal so you can follow me ," said Naruto.

"Be careful until we get there 6-3 or else i'll kick your ass myself," said Sarada.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry 6-2. Always am," said Naruto.

"Uh! Your such a Baka! If you get hurt, i'm giving you a fat lip!" yelled Chocho.

"Love you too 6-4," said Naruto.

"Be careful 6-3. Don't want Trice to miss his favorite chew toy," said Hana.

"Will Do 6-5. Tell Trice i'll have a nice bone for him later," said Naruto

Naruto cut the link and charged after the figures. All the while trying to keep the grin off his face.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It didn't take me long at all to do, but I had to delay posting since I was busy Sunday. Before the question gets asked. NO Naruto is not going to end up with Ino, He;s not going to end up with Hinata, He;s not going to end up with ANYONE ELSE aside from Chocho and Sarada. And if for whatever reason I do decide to make this into a Harem and not a Threeway Relationship the above mentioned are NOT on the list.

Now that I have that out of the way. I hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a Review if you did so.


	8. Secure the Forbidden Scroll Pt 2

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What up everyone. I hope you guys are ready for the chapter. It's going to be pretty cool.

**Spark681:** Thanks. How far it goes is going to be interesting

**BJJ691:** Sorry, but while NaruXIno is one of my favorite ships i'm trying to do something different. And adding more girls to what I want to do will kill the story from the way I want to do it.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000

_**Chapter 8: First Mission- Secure the Forbidden Scroll Pt 2**_

**Location: Outskirts of Konoha**

**Place: Forests**

**Time: 2000 (Saturday)**

The forest just outside the village was dense. Not so thick to those from the area of Konoha and her territories, but enough to throw off even experienced trackers and enemies. The woman running though the forest was Tsubaki. Chunin of Konoha and member of the Konoha police force. She wore a Black one piece suit with shorts and no sleeves.

Tsubaki ran though the Forest that was just on the outskirts of the village, closet to the Senju district. Her lover... the man she had been with for 11 years was working for that traitor Orochiko. Tsubaki knew that something had been wrong with Mizuki for about about two years now. Since he was the only survivor of Recon mission near the boarder between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rice. Tsubaki noticed small things, but she knew. She knew her lover, her fiance had become a Spy for a traitor. She knew that if he ever got caught it would be a death sentence and she along with him. So she made a silent vow that should Mizuki cross the line she would stop him.

He crossed the line and he would pay for it dearly.

"Kunoichi-san!" yelled someone.

Tsubaki turned her head and saw the boy from earlier catching up to her. "Shinobi-kun! What are you doing?" asked Tsubaki.

"My job... And the name's Naruto," said Naruto

"And My name is Tsubaki. I have an idea of who it was that attacked the tower," said Tsubaki.

"Who was it?" asked Naruto.

Tsubaki bit her lip. "The man who attacked is named Mizuki. He is my fiance," said Tsubaki.

"So your Mizuki-sensei's Fiance huh. I'm surprised that that guy wasn't a virgin," said Naruto.

Tsubaki opened her mouth to replay, but quickly closed it. She wanted to defend the man she loved, but knew how Mizuki could be arrogant. He had the skills to apply for Jonin, but not the Chakra reserves or talents in the three arts. Even Iruka was a better fighter then Mizuki.

Tsubaki was brought out of her thoughts as Naruto tackled her out of the way of a wind bullet that ripped apart the spot she was just in. Tsubaki looked up and noticed two men standing there. Both men were unremarkable in appearance. But what they wore throw Tsubaki off. They wore black skinny pants and a blue sleeveless jacket with a high white fur collar. The one on the left had black hair while the on on the right had blue hair. On thing they both had that put Naruto on alert was a tattoo of a skull on the right arm.

"Mizuki-san said that someone was following him," said the one on the left.

"Didn't think it would be a punk and a slut," the one on the right.

"Who are you and where is Mizuki-kun!" yelled Tsubaki ready to fight.

The one on the left looked at her as if she was stupid. Before the one on the left grinned. "Oh your Mizuki-san's bitch. He told us that if you followed him we could have you for ourselves. Although we planned on have fun with a couple of whores. Hey Kido-san what were their names?" asked the one on the left.

"I think they were called Chocho and Sarada, Dante," Kido.

"Is that right?" asked Naruto with a grin on his face.

Tsubaki shivered seeing that grin. Something about it made her shiver in fear. She had known fear several times as a Kunoichi. Capture, threats of rape, near death experience and the like. But never had she felt it so strongly as she did now. Naruto planned on killing them. Naruto walked forward and vanished in a burst of speed. He appeared before both men and placed his hands on their chest slapping them with enough force to stagger them. The duo skidded back a few feet as they glared at Naruto.

"Die Punk! **Fire Release: Fire ball**," yelled Dante gathering fire chakra.

"Eat this! **Wind Release: Air bullets**" yelled Kido trying to take in air.

Tsubaki jumped at Naruto and tackled him covering him. She waited for the attacks, only for nothing to happen. Tsubaki looked up to see that both men were seemingly in pain. Dante was sweating bullets, while Kido seemed to be swelling up like a balloon.

"Here's an interesting fact about the seal I just used," said Naruto catching their attention. "The reason we use hand seals is to focus our chakra. We have 361 release points for chakra. However the center of your chakra network is in your chest area. If that area is compromised in anyway your not able to use chakra unless someone fixes it like a medical ninja. However Lets say that someone puts your chakra in an Iron ball and that Iron ball is s strong that your chakra is unable to escape. You do a jutsu and what happens? The chakra builds up trying to escape, only once the creaks appear in the iron it's only a matter of time before... well pop goes the weasel was always my favorite song as a kid,"

Naruto turned away and began to go after Iruka and Mizuka. Tsubaki followed after him, not wanting to see those two men die such horrible deaths.

**Location: Outskirts of Konoha**

**Place: Forest**

**Time: 2005 (Saturday)**

Sarada and Chocho ran towards their shared lover with concern clear in their hearts, but hidden behind the need to complete the mission. Sarada had her Sharingan active as she was looking for everything in the area. She saw a build up of chakra in the distance.

"Chocho move!" yelled Sarada.

Both girls stopped and jumped apart as a bunch of fireballs came their way. Landing the duo looked at the two who attacked them. Both dressed in blue vests and black pants. They were unremarkable. They also radiated lust and a lor of power from their arms.

"Hey no need to fight. How about you two spread your legs for us and we can avoid this entire fight," said the larger of the two boys.

Sarada frowned as her hand found it's hilt. "No thanks. We already have a husband," said Sarada.

The other boy shrugged his shoulder. "Such a shame their going to find your bodies broken," said the man.

Chocho's hand went to her kanabo. "We at least need names for your tombstones," said Chocho.

"The name is Ajimaru. This is my buddy Toji. Now that you know our names I'm taking the dark skinned girl. She has a nice fat ass," said Ajimaru.

"Try not to break her. I at least want a taste," said Toji.

Chocho jumped into the air and began to spin her Kanabo while generating regular lightning. "Great Swing!" yelled Chocho stopping the spinning and launching the attack at the two.

Both managed to get out of the way, but were separated from each other. Sarada went after him. She removed three smoke bombs and covered the area in a dense smoke. Luckily these bombs were specially designed to help her see. The bonds were laced with her chakra and allowed her to locate her opponent in the smoke. She felt him of the the left of her. Jumping out of the smoke Sarada gathered chakra.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball!**" yelled Sarada unleashing the attack.

The fireball collided with the smoke igniting the chemical inside of it! The Explosion was great enough that Sarada as sure that she incinerated the man. She turned to look at where Chocho was when she felt a chakra spike from the smoke. Turning to the location she saw a sinister looking chakra coming from Ajimaru who she was sure that she killed.

Off several feet away Chocho was trading blows with Toji. The duo seemed to be evenly matched when it came to speed as Toji was using an elongated kunai as his man weapon to try and hold off Chocho's powerful blows. Thanks to her training Chocho tended to allow excess chakra to bleed out into her weapon, allowing it to spark black lighting. While it seemed that Black lightning too a lot of chakra it actually took 1 percent of 1 percent to power this passive effect of her bloodline. Jumping away Toji added chakra to the kunai.

"**Wind Release: Humming slash**!" yelled Toji firing off several slashes that didn't seem that stong.

"**Earth release: Earth wall!**" yelled Chocho.

Chocho slammed her right hand on the ground and made a wall of earth rise to defend her. The attacks slammed into the wall and cut huge gashes into said wall. Chocho stopped pumping chakra into the ground, before jumping over and charging at Toji. She pulled back her Kanabo pumping a massive amount of chakra into her Kanabo.

"**Black lightning Kanbo Thrust!**" yelled Chocho thrusting the attack right into Toji's gut shocking him.

Toji yelled as thousands of volts passed though his body and out of his back. He fell to the ground in a heap. Chocho raised the kanabo and was about to rush to Sarada when someone grabbed her leg and picked her up before throwing her into a tree. Chocho screamed in pain. She looked up and saw that Toji was standing straight up. Only he was a lot more bulky, the wound that was in his stomach was still there, but was healed significantly. His entire right arm was pitch black.

"You stupid BITCH!" yelled Toji kicking Chocho in the stomach hard enough to make her open her mouth in a silent scream, before throwing up. "If it wasn't for Mizuki-sama's gift, I would have died. I'm going to enjoy breaking you bitch!"

Sarada watched the smoke as Ajimaru jumped out with a roar. He flipped in the air and put both his newly blackened feet in Sarada's chest sending her flying. Sarada pulled out A kunai and tossed it into a tree, with the string attacked she managed to stop herself before turning in the air. And kicking off a tree.

"**Konoha Sword Stance: Falling leaves!**" yelled Sarada as she did rapid thrusts.

Ajimaru looked at Sarada with a smirk, before raising his left leg and stopping the slash with no problems. Sarada's eyes widened as he did this. Ajimaru grabbed Sarada and kneed her in the gut. The force of the attack made her want to throw up. She held it in. as he gripped her by the head and headbutted her in the nose breaking it. Sarada hit the ground in pain. She looked at Ajimaru.

"Any last words bitch?" asked Ajimaru picking Sarada up and bringing her eye level.

"Yes.** Demonic Illusion: Thorn bind hostage!**" yelled Sarada activating the Illusionary aspect of her bloodline.

Ajimaru backed away as thorns began to appear around his body. He screamed as the thrones bit into his body. He tried to rip them off, but couldn't do it. Sarada quickly set her noise with a grunt before picking up her sword and running full speed, before decapitating her opponent. As he body fell to the ground, Sarada took a deep breath.

Chocho was kicked once again, before she managed to roll out of the way and jump to her feet. She took a breath, before channeling her lightning chakra into her whole body. One of the things Hana had them learn were the skills and abilities of past kages. Not just from Konoha, but the other nations as well. Chocho took a paticuler interest in The Raikage A. The man had been the rival of the fourth Hoakge Namikaze Minato. His had three jutsu that he was famous for. The Liger Bomb, the Lariat and the Lightning armor. While the liger bomb and the lariat were interesting it was honestly the last one that intrigued her the most. She managed to create a bastardized version of it. She could only use it for a minute before the lightning would burn her and cause her large amounts of pain.

"**Black lightning armor!**" yelled Chocho creating a vail of black and white around her body.

"That's not going to save you from me and my fist little girl! **Fist of Rage**!" yelled Toji.

"**Queen's Great Lightning Swing **!" yelled Chocho unleashing the attack.

The two attacks collided and created an impact zone 30 meters wide. Chocho tightened her grip and put more into the attack, before yelling out her fury and unleashing all her built up energy! Toji's arm was obliterated along with most of his upper body. Chocho breathed in a bit, before she fell next to the tree panting. Sarada walked up to Chocho. Her face still a bit bloody from the fight. The duo smiled at each other.

Kneeling down Sarada to Chocho's face in her hands. "Are you alright Beloved?" asked Sarada.

Chocho grinned. "You know better then to break the rules Sara-chan," said Chocho.

Sarada kissed Chocho full on the lips. Chocho returned the kiss with all her love and passion. If this was any other situation they would be removing clothes and doing something a lot more pleasurable. Hopefully with their third lover.

Chocho pulled away from Sarada. "Okay Sarada enough of that. We have to go and save Naruto," said Chocho.

Sarada nodded. "Can you stand?" asked Sarada.

Chocho nodded as she slowly stood up. "I have a bad headache, but I'm fine. We need to go," said Chocho.

The duo jumped into the trees hoping to get to Naruto before he did something crazy.

**Location: Outskirts of Konoha**

**Place: Field next to cave**

**Time: 2010 (Saturday)**

Mizuki sat waiting for his contact from Ochiko-sama. His idol. When he met her two years ago, she promised him wealth, power, women- including herself if the way she blow him at the time was any indication- Mizuki wanted it all and it all started with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. He wanted to read it already and learn the secrets. He looked at the seal on his left arm. He had already given members of his group, the Silver Hand the go ahead to put the seals on themselves. Genin that were much to weak to ever advance in rank. Four of them were enough to defect with.

"MIZUKI!" yelled his old friend scarface, I mean Iruka.

Mizuki looked up at his old friend. "I expected an ANBU presuit team. Not my old buddy Iruka.

"Mizuki what the hell are you thinking!? You've pulled a lot of crap in the past that the higher ups and I myself have overlooked, but not this! Not this time. Your going to face justice Mizuki... I'll see to that!" yelled Iruka.

Mizuki looked at Iruka as it he was a fool before he busted out laughing. "Quit being such a boy scout Iruka! This village is never going to see you as anything more then you are. A piece of the system that saw the likes of Orochiko-sama leave the village in disgrace! It praises people like you who had natural talent, but shunned someone like me! Now I'm going to show the village what they throw away!"

Mizuki charged at Iruka. Iruka took the basic academy stance and began to trade punches and kicks with Mizuki who used an advanced style that Iruka had never seen. Iruka had been on the same genin team as Mizuki and knew that he was at a disadvantage since Iruka wasn't good at Taijutsu. It was the reason that he spent so much time harping on the basics. The basics could save your life. Throwing out a punch when he saw an Opening, Mizuki ducked the attack grabbed Iruka's arm and snapped it using a standing arm bar. Iruka yelled as Mizuki let go of his arm. Iruka rolled on the ground holding his broken arm.

Mizuki spat on Iruka. "All that time I spent working on my body and skills to defeat you and you go down to simple taijutsu. Once my Silver Hand subordinates gets here we can leave this place," said Mizuki.

"**Gravity Seal: 5 times over!**" yelled a voice.

Mizuki looked down as a swirling circle appeared under him as the ground began to creak and Mizuki's 160 pound frame increased so much that he went to a knee creaking the earth.

"Wh... what's ha... happening!" asked Mizuki though gritted teeth.

"Iruka-san!" yelled Tsubaki appearing in the clearing she put her hands near Iruka's broken arm and began to ease the pain with Mystic palm.

"Tsubaki-san! What are you doing here?" asked Iruka though gritted teeth.

"I came to stop him from going down this path," said Tsubaki as she looked at her former lover. "But I see that he was lost to me long ago,"

"Who's stopping him?" asked the scared man.

"I am, but I can't hold this seal long!" yelled Naruto who held out his hands with his gloves glowing and sweat pouring down his face.

Setting up a Gravity seal wasn't hard, thanks to his gloves. The Range he activate it out was a BITCH! At 50 meters it was hard to maintain. Even with Naruto less then 10 meters away the drain on his reserves was noticeable. Naruto was sweating and shaking slightly from the use of this seal

"Mizuki turn yourself over to Hokage-sama and the council. They will show mercy!" pleaded Tsubaki.

"FUCK the council and their mercy! I refuse to give myself over them!" yelled Mizuki as his muscled bulged as he stood up.

He throw out a punch that shattered the seal. Naruto, Iruka and Tsubaki were thrown away from the shattered seal. Naruto was on his feet and drew his kodachi. Tsubaki jumped up and ran though hand signs.

"**Binding Rope Seal**!" yelled Tsubaki throwing her hand out unleashing a rope from her hand.

The rope wrapped around Mizuki. Naruto took this chance to charge at Mizuki and slash at his neck. The Kodachi hit his neck, but shattered on impact. Naruto's eyes widened at this. While not the best weapon he owned all of his weapons- that weren't their main weapons- each had a class II strengthening seal that increased their resistance to breaking by almost double. That meant that Mizuki's skin was much thicker then it looked. Mizuki smirked as he broke the binding and punched Naruto hard enough to send him flying and skidding along the ground. Mizuki rounded on Tsubaki, before he charged at her. Mizuki grabbed her and lifted her in the air by her vest, before ripping it off her before throwing her onto the ground.

She turned to the smirking Mizuki. She raised her hand ready to use another seal only to be pinned to the ground. Mizuki ripped her shirt off making her scream in terror. Naruto appeared before Mizuki and kicked him in the head, before bringing out four explosive orbs on each hand. He throw them at Mizuki. The orbs exploded making Mizuki growl in annoyance. The explosion didn't hurt, but they were hotter then he expected. Once the explosions stopped he looked around and saw that his targets were gone. He looked at the direction that they left too, before he took off after them.

Naruto and Tsubaki had Iruka between them. Naruto knew that Tsubaki and Iruka were not fit to fight. Tsubaki was a medic ninja with some capture training if her Jutsu selection were anything to go by. Iruka was injured and Naruto knew that in a straight up fight Mizuki would steamroll him. Those orbs would buy them 10 minutes at most. Naruto went though the thoughts of everything that he currently had in his back up arsenal. He was quickly running out of idea's when one stuck him. It was going to be tough.

Naruto stopped on a branch with Tsubaki and Iruka.

"Why did we stop Naruto-san?" asked Tsubaki.

"I'm going to hold Mizuki off. Keep going until you run into two girls. Their currently following the beacon seal on my wrist. By the time the Hokage and his guard get here Mizuki is going to be defeated," said Naruto removing his sealing gloves.

"Don't. Mizuki is to strong for you," said Iruka.

Naruto gave a very anko like smirk. "Just who in the hell do you think I am?" asked Naruto as he took out a Kunai

"Naruto-san that's to reckless!" at least allow me to help you against Mizuki-kun," said Tsubaki.

Naruto looked at Tsubaki from the corner of his eye. "Get Iruka-san out of here," said Naruto.

Tsubaki was about to argue, but chose to get Iruka out of there. Once Naruto was alone he took a deep breath. He knew that Mizuki was going to be a tough kill. If he tried to use the **Chakra Cage seal **on Mizuki, it wouldn't work as easily as it had on those two idiots Mizuki employed. The only reason Naruto didn't use them on the regular as because of the amount of tie it took to set the seals up. They took several days to make and Naruto never really liked using the seal. He had those two preloaded into his gloves and he had about 10 set in his main gauntlet.

Naruto throw it the Kunai in his hand beoffer he put his hands together. "**Shadow Shiriken Explosion**!"

the kunai multiplied from one to several hundred before they all landed and began glowing red before they detonated. A yell could be heard within the explosion. Naruto jumped into the air taking out another kunai and throw it into the ground. Flipping he landed next to Mizuki and put his fists in his Mizuki's gut.

"**Wind Release: Tornado fist**!" yelled Naruto twisting his fists and sending him flying through several trees.

Naruto charged after the man. Mizuki came out of the trees and hit Naruto with a jaw clutching uppercut, before he grabbed him by his shirt. Naruto smirked at this as he grabbed Mizuki's hand. Mizuki raised an eye at Naruto, before he heard and felt his wrist breaking. Mizuki yelled in pain as he throw Naruto away. Naruto flipped in the air and creaked the bones in his left hand. Mizuki growled at Naruto, showing his razor sharp fangs.

"What the hell!?" asked Mizuki.

Naruto creak his right hand again. "Anko-sensei made sure that the grip strength in my right hand was unmatched. Thanks to my chosen weapon I have to not only have dexterity, but strength in my hand. Thanks to my grip strength of about 2000 lbs per square inch I have to be quite careful when I make new seals. As well as when I pleasure Cho-chan and Sara-chan at the same time," said the Blonde with a smirk.

Mizuki growled. "You think this is funny you little prick! I'll show you!" yelled Mizuki as he roared.

Naruto felt a jump in Mizuki's chakra as fur grew on his body. His wrist healed and he grew claws on his hands. He looked more like a tiger then a human. Mizuki charged at Naruto and slashed at him with his claws. Naruto jumped back, but was caught across the chest with four bleeding claws marks. Naruto looked at the wound as it started to heal. Naruto cursed as Mizuki began to attack with swipes and strikes. One or two managed to hit Naruto, but otherwise Naruto was able to stay one step ahead.

Mizuki growled in the back of his throat. He raised his hands and brought them down on Naruto sending him to the ground. Naruto hit the ground and yelled in pain. Naruto rolled over out of the way and pulled out the Kunai the throw earlier. Mizuki charged at him, but the smirk that was on Naruto was the only indication that he had, before the earth around him rose up and incensed him in a cocoon of earth. Naruto ran up to him and quickly took out a sealing tag and slapped it On Mizuki's face.

Mizuki roared in pain as he felt his chakra begin to leave his body. He felt his body start to revert to it's former 'weak' state. He began to try and force his chakra out of his body to over power the seal.

"It's no use," said Naruto catching his attention. "I used a similar seal on two of your goons earlier. Honestly it amazes me how easy it is to defeat you guys. Overconfidence allowed me to do this to you," said Naruto.

Naruto waited another 10 minutes before Mizuki was nothing but a serivealed up man. By that time Hiruzen, Danzo, Team 6 and a contingent of ANBU arrived at the location. After taking statements and putting both Mizuki and Tsubaki under arrest Hiruzen and Danzo stood before the assembled team 6.

He gave them a gentle smile. "I must say well done on your first ever Mission. And not even a D-ranked mission at that," said Hiruzen.

"Not since my time in the last war have a seen a team complete an A-ranked mission in such a short amount of time. I also expected the ANBU to handle it," said Danzo.

"Thank you honorable Council member. Hokage-sama," said Anko speaking for her team.

"The pay for this mission will be deposited into your accounts. For now go and get some rest. You still have a day left before you have to take missions," said Hiruzen.

The group nodded before leaving. Once gone Hiruzen turned to Danzo.

"This field test of yours was a risk Danzo. If it wasn't for the fact that you had Root surrounding the area..." said the aged Kage leaving the threat hanging.

"I'm sorry old friend, but it was needed. You gave that woman millions in funding as well as unlimited access to training techniques. She's turned those children into fine weapons if the reports are to be believed," said Danzo.

Trained by the former student of his former student, Several millions in Ryo and yen to train, access to all the techniques and teachings they could ask for. Not to mention what they had. An Uzumaki who seemed to take after both his mother and father, the descendant of Madara, and the last daughter of the Black Lightning Release and parishes and trained by the village's - to him and the majority of Konoha- biggest whore. If Hiruzen was being honest with himself then he had set himself up for having an S-ranked disaster or a team of loyal kage level killers loyal only to the village.

"Let us finish up and leave this place. I plan on spending most of my day off with my grandson," said Hiruzen.

0000000000000000000

And cut. Man this took forever to do. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is honestly my favorite chapter so far. I've already started working on the next chapter so i'll see you guys soon with the next chapter.


	9. I'm not a Damsel

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

I hope you guys are ready for this chapter. It's going to be a pretty fun one here. It honestly didn't take me that long to finish this part. I finished chapter 9 about Sunday afternoon at around 1400 (2 pm). I just waited for a bit till I was about midway though Chapter 10 to post it.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000

_**Chapter 9: I'm not a Damsel **_

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Village Gates**

**Time: 1200 (Monday) (1)**

The last month had seen the newly cemented Genin team 6 complete a verity of mission from delivery missions to nearby settlements under Konoha's umbrella to things like helping Hana in her clinic. Currently the team were finishing up a escort mission from the nearby farming settlement where they got most of their food from. Naruto was tossing an apple in the air. Chocho was trying to catch it, while Sarada was reading a book. Anko walked with her students. The Farming settlement was a mere 15 miles from Konoha so there was no need to rush back. Even with Hana wishing to have Anko over for dinner and expose their relationship to her family, specifically the Alpha of Alphas, Inuzuka Tsume.

Yeah that had nothing with Anko wanting to take her time.

Since it was an overnight mission they would arrive in Konoha by midday. Upon arrival the group found themselves already moving to the Hokage tower to turn in their mission statement. Upon entering the tower they made their way to the administrations office on the second floor of the building.

The lowest floor of the Hokage tower had minimal security, in the form of six genin, four Chunin and a Jonin in charge. It sent a message to the people who requested missions that they were always ready as well as how powerful the whole of Konoha was. The Second though sixth floor housed the Mission offices used for the village as well as the Financial officers, various Guild offices, and the offices of the Clan Council, Civilian Council, and Shinobi Council members. The seventh and eighth floor housed the offices of the Hokage's Council, the Hokage himself, and the Hokage's vault. These were the most well guarded floors in the entire tower. There were always at least two ANBU on standby there.

Entering the Mission office they found Team 7 standing before Iruka and the Hokage. Hinata was in Iruka's face glaring at the Chunin. Sasuke and Mitsuki stayed out of it since Hinata was the rare acceptation in the Hyuga clan that had a temper, even Hisashi Hyuga gave her a wide path to do as she wished. Once the group entered the office Mitsuki looked at Naruto and gave him a smirk. Mitsuki stood about as tall as Naruto with white hair and pale skin, amber eyes, he wore a navy blue/ice blue kimono top, with a thick leather belt, dark brown shinobi pants tucked into sandals. His headband was wrapped around head.

"Well hello Naruto-kun, Sarada-san, Chocho-san," said the pale boy looking Naruto in his eyes.

This caught the attention of Sauske and Hinata. The- former couple as of two weeks ago- duo looked up. Sasuke frowned slightly and in the case of Hinata looked at Naruto with a glint of lust in her lavender eyes. The Teams 6 and 7 had come to have a rather interesting and very complicated dynamic and rivalry. After the very public and loud break up of Hinata and Sasuke, Hinata set her eyes on Naruto. In that time Sasuke wanted to make Sarada realize her destiny to mother the 'New' Uchiha clan. This put the duo on edge around them. Since Sasuke and Hinata had a lot of political pull they could make it happen in theory if they presented the case right. This didn't phase Mitsuki at all since all he wanted to do as test himself against the strongest genin in the village, that was Naruto in his opinion. All the while Chocho and Hinata ended up getting into their own little rivilry that had more or less to do with the fact that Hinata claimed Naruto was 'her' man. While Chocho and Sarada were confident Naruto would never leave them, the fact that it was a deep fear of Chocho's that manifested into raw rage at the Hyuga Princess. And that wasn't even bringing up the fact that Sasuke and Naruto were at odds with each other over Sarada.

Like I said a rather interesting and very complicated dynamic and rivalry.

Hinata latched onto Naruto's arm and pulled it between her massive breasts. "How are you doing Naruto-kun! Your Hime missed you!" said Hinata.

"Let go of Naru-kun you hussy!" growled Chocho unleashing black lightning from her body.

Hinata looked at Chocho. "Hey cow take your pet bitch Uchiha and leave Naruto-kun with me," said Hinata as she activated her Byakugan.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Sarada. He wanted to say something to her, but didn't feel like pressing his luck at the moment with his clansmen. He tried to talk to her a few days ago about returning to the compound, only to end up with a large burn across his face from a fire chakra powered slap. Who knew that she was already capable of manipulating her charka to such an extent?

Chocho walked up to Hinata and grabbed her by her hoodie and began to drag her away. Hinata slipped out of the jacket, leaving her in her black sports bra and black fishnet crop-top. Before she could move back to Naruto Sarada jumped in front of her. She put her hand on her sword and thumbed it while actitaing her Sharingan.

"Should we stop them?" asked Anko looking at Hiruzen and Kakashi.

Hiruzen smiled. "Let them enjoy their youth. It's not something many shinobi get to do," said Hiruzen.

Anko and the others watched for a few miinutes before Anko got annoyed and gave a sharp whistle. Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho looked at Anko. They quickly fell in line behind her as she walked up to Hiruzen. Anko removed the scroll and placed it on the counter. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw that it was labeled C-ranked.

"Team 6. Escort Mission complete Hokage-sama. Nothing of significance to report," said Anko.

Hiruzen took the scroll and tossed it into a bin that was labeled complete. "Good job Team 6. Since this was essentially a 2 day mission take the next two days off to rest and recover," said Hiruzen.

"How on earth did they manage to get a C-ranked mission before us?" asked the duck haired boy in annoyance.

"That's actually quite easy Sasuke-san. The minimum required D-ranked missions needed to progress and take a C-ranked mission is 10 D-ranked mission per C-ranked mission. Each teams mission are carefully tracked and with each completed mission are totaled and tallied. Team 7 currently have 14 D-ranked missions while Team 6 has 46 D-ranked mission and 5 C-ranked missions. The other thing to factor in is your Sensei's recommendation for a mission. Every time Anko-san comes here she allows us to make a recommendation for missions. In fact Team 6 is currently one of the top 3 ranked Genin teams in the village Right behind Team Guy and Team Kaman," said Hiruzen.

Sasuke looked at Sarada and felt some rage in his blood! She was getting out of the village! She was testing herself! While he was stuck learning about teamwork!? This was unacceptable! He should be training more. Danzo said that if he waited he would get stronger, but it was taking to DAMN long.

"If the cow and the bitch can complete a C-ranked mission so can we!" growled out Hinata thinking that she was missing her chance to impress Naruto.

"What do you think Kakashi?" asked Hiruzen.

Kakashi closed his book and looked at the Hokage. "I think their ready for a C-ranked mission," said Kakashi.

Hiruzen nodded. "Very well. Team 6 your dismissed. Please send in the client,"

Team 6 began to leave, but as they did Naruto felt something wrong... Something that didn't sit well with him. Something about the client that was going with Team 7. Oh well it wasn't his problem.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Inuzuka Pet and Nin-Hound Clinic**

**Time: 1220 (Monday)**

Hana sighed in annoyance. She loved her job as a Vet and a medic ninja. She really did, but somethings just annoyed her to no end. The act that a lot of her clansmen somehow managed to injure their partners doing something as simple as a FUCKING D-ranked mission annoyed her. she looked at the large gash in the side of an Attack Wolf that belonged to Inuzuka Koga. Inuzuka Koga was a Genin on the same team as Akamichi Toji and _Kakei Sumire_ She still couldn't believe that those three were still Genin after almost 7 years active.

Koga was attractive by Inuzuka standards since he exuded the Aura of an Alpha. At 20 years young He stood tall at 6'2" messy white hair, blue eyes, red fang like tattoo's on his checks, bare chested, wearing two arm bands on his left and right arms, dark shorts, a fake fur plet over that and his feet were bare.

"Come on Hana. Just agree to bare my pups and I'll make sure we stay at the top of the clan until we're old and gray," said Koga with a smirk

Hana sighed again. To understand the Hierarchy of the Inuzuka you had to understand pack mentality and the structure of wolf and wild dog packs. Their were four ranks within a pack. Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Omega. Omega's were the youngest members of the pack as well as those who never rose in strength or standing. Delta's were the non comanbatents of the clan. They served those who fought. For males and females it was mostly to pleasure and feed those who were stronger. Most found this to be fitting, years of Inuzuka Teachings made it this way. Beta's were the main attacking force of the clan. Most never rose above the rank of Chunin. Next and finally came the Alphas. The Alphas were the strongest members of the clan Only 30 members of the cla could be considered Alpha's out of the entire 200 plus clan. Many stronger members of the clan gave off an Aura of power. Hana's immediate family- Her mother, herself, and Brother- were all considered Alphas due mostly to the fact that Tsume was the 'Alpha of Alphas'. The Quote unquote clan leader. Of course any alpha could challenge her at anytime for the right to be alpha of Alpha's. But most never got the chance. Tsume had held onto the title for over 15 years and most thought that it would be Kiba who took over. While most of the clan thought that Koga and a few others were looking to tame a bitch like Hana. While Hana was an Alpha in name and had the aura of an Alpha she looked more or less like a Delta since she didn't share the more feral features of the Inuzuka proper/ Beta's, Alphas and Omegas. This was mostly thanks to the fact that her Father wasn't an Inuzuka.

"Go away Koga. I'm not interested. And Kiro will be just fine. Now if you'll excuse me. Anko-chan and her team will return today and I want to see them," said Hana. (2)

Hana turned her back to Koga. She removed her gloves and began to wash her hands. She had just finished drying them when she found herself thrown into the wall face first. Her hair was gripped tightly in someone's hand, before her face was slammed into the wall, braking her nose! Hana refused the yell of pain and was instead prepared to fight back only to froze as she felt his hardness press against her backside. Her assalinet began to dry hump her, as if he was arousing her inner beast or something! Risking a glance she saw that was also releasing him Alpha's Aura to put her in submission and make her bend to his will. Hana felt her will start to falter as Koga's will was suppressing her own. Koga's hand found her ass and began to paw it. Hana let out an involuntary moan. Koga's Aura was powerful.

"Stop being such a fucking tease you little dyke!" growled Koga in anger at the woman before him! "Give birth to my pups and I won't even care if your getting a little pussy on the side. Hell I might just tag team you with the snake whore.

The brought Hana's will rocking back out! She didn't care if she was insulted for loving another woman, but NOBODY MADE FUN OF HER ANKO!" Hana growled in the back of her throat as she unleashed her own Alpha's Aura and managed to push Koga back. Once there was significant space between them, she extended her fingernails using chakra and slashed him across his tattoo causing it to bleed. He backed away and growled at Hana. That was basically a sign of one Alpha rejecting the advances of another.

Koga touched his check and smirked. "I like my bitches hard to get," said Koga. "To bad you'll be my bitch by the time any help comes.

"Don't get full of yourself welp! I'm not a fucking Damsel that needs saving!

He made to advance on Hana again only to find himself wrapped up in wires. He looked at them, before he felt a powerful shock run though his system. He wasn't sure if he screamed or whimpered like a pup. All he knew was that his nerves were on fire. The next thing he felt was something getting injected into his blood.

"I just injected a poison that will attack your chakra network. It will take time for it to kill you. In my exprince of using this drug 24-48 hours. Your chakra will start to burn itself out, Fever, diarrhea, vomiting, inability to keep anything down. And that's not even the good stuff. After 4 hours even if and that's a big IF you get the antidote your never going to be able to use chakra again," came Anko's seductive voice as she held a syringe with a yellow liquid in it.

"Please ma'am," said Koga

"Anko-sama," said Anko.

"P-Please Anko-sama I won't do it again!" whimpered Koga pissing himself in fear of what Anko said.

"I don't know. What say you guys?" asked Anko looking to her kids.

Naruto's eyes looked at His back. He was itching to just flex his fingers. "I want to shred him to pieces. He hurt Hana," said Naruto.

"Darling that's to nice. Let's cut each limb off and feed them to his dogs," said Sarada thumbing her sword.

"Can I just shock him to death?" asked Chocho with a grin as lightning crackled on her body.

Koga took a gulp of air hoping they didn't go throw with it. Hana was tempted to tell them to kill him, but it wouldn't do to allow outsiders to interfere in clan matters. Even if said outsiders were more family then her own clan at times.

"No. I'll take this up to the Alpha of Alphas and the Alpha council. Koga knows the Inuzuka law. I am no a Omega, Delta, or Beta. I am an Alpha just like him. For him to try and force himself on me like that goes against clan law," said Hana.

Koga growled. "Bitch you know you wanted it!" growled out the foolish young pup.

"I will inform the council now. Anko please keep him from doing anything to foolish," said Hana leaving the room

Anko nodded. "Sarada take your team and get something to eat. I have a feeling i'll be here a while," said Anko

Sarada nodded and lead her team away. Anko turned to Koga once she was alone with him and creaked her knuckles. The scene Hana and the Inuzuka guards came to was Koga being suspended in the air with an Atomic wedgie and vice grips on his balls. Anko also wasn't allowing him to pass out.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Home of Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho**

**Time: 1900 (Monday)**

The trio were in their home already dressed in more comfortable clothing. Sarada was watching a trash romance movie on the TV, Naruto was in the office working on a new seal. Chocho was in their shared room dressing up. After a few moments she smirked to herself and made her way to the office.

_**Warning Lime.**_

Opening the door Chocho made her way over to Naruto who was reading a book on Level 7 seals when he looked up with his mouth open. Chocho was dressed like a slutty school girl with a way to small green smirk a shirt that was tied just aboe her belly button and left a massive amount of cleavage show, thigh high black stockings and high heeled shoes., her hair done in a high ponytail. She even had on a bit of make-up.

Chocho's normally confident self became timid. She looked around the room and sat on his deck.

"Naruto-sensei... I'm here for that... extra credit project that you assigned me.

Naruto for his part just went along with it. He stopped what he was doing and whirled around in his chair.

"Your right Cho-chan. You can start by undoing my pants and giving my cock a kiss," said Naruto

Chocho got to her knees in front of Naruto and undid his shorts and freeded the beast that was little naruto. Although both Chocho and Sarada would be the first ones to tell you that Naruto was fair from little. He had a foot long 4 inches wide of hard dick and could break any bitch that wasn't already his willing cock sleeve. At least that's how Anko put it after the trios first though fiftith time together during the week she keep them locked in their cabain.

Chocho licked her lips. After almost a week she would get to taste her favorite snack. Giving it a kiss she savered the taste of his cock. She opend her mouth and began to lick the head of his cock as she also gave him a handjob. Naruto goraned in pleasure at the combination. Naruto loved both Sarada and Chocho, but he would be lying to himself if he said that Chocho didn't give better head then his red eyed Princess. He groaned again as she moved down and took about 4 inces into her mouth whiled using her hand to finish the rest. Chocho had really soft hands. Chocho was enjoying her lover's groans. Of course this was only the beginning. Chocho was much to horny to play games.

Stopping her sucking Chocho got up and raised her skirt showing her thong clad ass and bent over the desk. Naruto put his hands on her rather plump ass and gave her left check a hard smack. Chocho moaned loudly at the smack. She loved having her ass smacked gripped. Hell she loved to be fucked there as well, but that was for later. Right now he placed his slick cock between her ass cheeks and began to hot dog her ass. Both moaned at the feeling. Chocho's core was buring hot. She was so fucking wet with desire and Naruto hadn't even stuck his cock in her yet. The blonde was enjoying the feeling of Chocho's ass. His balls started to constrict. He was ready to blow it all over her ass and back.

"Chocho I'm about to cum!" groaned Naruto.

"No. In my mouth! Skull fuck me!" moaned Chocho.

Chocho turned around and got to her knees, before Naruto slipped his cock into her mouth and grabbed her head and proceded to thrust as fast, hard and deep as he could. Spittle came out of Chocho's mouth as her eyes rolled into her head. Naruto gripped her head as he pushed his cock intto her thraot chocking her as he unleashed all his cum into her stomach. After only a moment it was to much and some came back up. And out her mouth. Once Naruto was finished he pulled out and looked at the cum drunk girl.

"Fuck," whispered Chocho.

"Not yet, but we're about to," said Naruto

_**Lime end.**_

"I think you need to put a pause on the loving darling, Beloved," said Sarada walking into the room.

Sarada leaned down and kissed Chocho while taking some of the ejected cum for herself and chewing it before swallowing. This woke Naruto's cock up again. Now he wanted a threesome and to fuck both girls into a coma.

"I thought you weren't horny?" asked Chocho coming out of her coma.

"I'm not. I came here because we got an emergency summons from Anko-sensei," said Sarada

Naruto and Chocho looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What's going on?" asked Chocho as she took a towel and wiped her mouth.

"Team 7's escort and protection mission went from C-ranked to A-ranked. We're going to wave to help them out," said Sarada.

000000000000000000000

And cut like I said didn't take me long to write, but I waited to post it. Now I did go a bit into the background of the Inuzuka clan. It may seem confusing, but its actually simple. Animals- aside from Most humans- act on an instinctual level. If two of the same animal are in a room, the one that has a more powerful presence is in charge.

Anyway I hope you guys e enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be out soon.

A/N

1: Should I start adding a Day/Month Format instead of just day of the week?

2: Kiro is japanses for yellow. As in Koga is a yellow-bellyed asshole


	10. Land of Waves: Icy Duo

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What's up everyone. So I'm having a Great day, got off work early after finishing a meeting with m Boss and other Mid management leaders, got a Four day weekend, before shit hits the fan, And I'm not even on my second cup of coffee yet. THIS IS FREAKING EPIC!

Also I've been setting up for an Egglocke in Pokemon. Gonna have fun with that. But enough about me let's talk about my Beautiful Fanbase. Also Special Shout out to Brianset. Laurentii. A person who I've communicated with on several topics lately who's also been a soundboard to help me bounce ideas off of.

Now Review Response time:

**Spark681:** I can't wait for your next review after reading this part. It's SO FERAKING HYPE!

**Blaze1992:** It does seem a bit out of character for Naruto, but he had a good reason. Konoha's unwritten rule created by the Second Hokage. Those who break the rules are trash, those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash. TO most this would seem like Naruto didn't do his job, but Naruto couldn't kill him in that moment. You'll find out more in the future.

**3headed-Dragon: **Thanks for the feedback. I was wondering if I should format it like I Did my RWBY stories.

**Dark Link M Smith: **Thanks for the support my dude. It means a lot.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000

_**Chapter 10: Land of Waves: Icy Duo**_

**Location: South-east Land of Fire**

**Place: Forests/ Flat lands**

**Time: 0700 (Tuesday)**

Team Six rushed though the south-east region of the Land of Fire hoping to get to Team Seven as quickly as humanly possible. Somehow, someway Team seven not even a day into their mission without encountering enemy Shinobi, C-ranked Missing Ninja from Mizu, The Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu. Apparently they had the misfortune of taking on two of the known hired assassins of Gato of Gato shipping. He was the richest Merchant in all the surrounding countries that did a fair amount of sea trading. With a Fleet of nearly 50 Merchant ships that sailed between The land of Waves and the archipelago of the Sakuru Seas and it's many independent countries. If it floated Gato most likely had a hand in it. He also had a pretty high Black market and underworld reputation. He dealt heavily in the _**Forbidden**_ Weapons trade, Drug trafficking, and the human Slave auctioning that was rampant in that part of the Elemental Nation. A practice that was forbidden for the last hundred years in the Elemental Nations. The Inner parts of the Elemental Nations tended to try and stay out of his way, but the water nations wanted him out of business. Thanks to the Civil War in Mizu, no country that depended on Fishing, Boating, or similar economy had the power or ability to go against him without putting their own country at risk.

It was this fact that prompted Kakashi to not only dismiss protocol 16-A, but go ahead and immediately got to Protocol 18-A. So Kakashi summoned on of his fastest Ninkin and send them to Konoha to request backup. Sure he gave his students the illusion of choice, but protocol dictated that in the event that a C-ranked mission became B-ranked-if determined by the Jonin in charge- A second Genin team was to be dispatched. If neither team was heard from after a week after the second dispatch, a Group of Chunin as well as 2 jonin would be dispatched to 'clean up' the mess.

"_How could Bakashi do something so dumb as to drag those kids into something their not ready for!? Doesn't he realize how much shit he's going to catch for bringing those kinds into something so dangerous!" _thought Anko in pure rage.

Thanks to the Veteran Jonin's decision to go ahead with the mission instead of following protocol. Not to mention the man that they were about to go up against had huge amounts of clout in the underworld. He was even rumored to have his own hit Squad of Rouge Ninja on his personal payroll. All B-class or above. Because of the severity of the mission Anko had told her team to switch out their normal clothes.

"Remember this is a double Mission for us. C-ranked Protection mission with Team 7 taking charge of that mission. B-ranked, possibly A-ranked Mission of taking out as Many of Gato's bandit, Merc, and illegal camps, facilities, and warehouses as possible. This is going to go to the international Conference so that we can deal with Gato as he is currently a B-ranked Threat to the stability of the Elemental Nations. Am I understood!?" asked Anko using her commanding tone of voice. (1)

"Hai Anko-sensei," said the Three as they sped up.

**Location: Boarder of Wave Country**

**Place: several miles from Tazuna's Village**

**Time: 1000 (Tuesday)**

Two figures sat in a tree as they watched their master fight the copy Ninja as the Copy Ninja's students watched over their target. The first figure was a male he was at least 19 years of age. He stood at 5'9" white hair that went to the middle of his back, pale skin, dark brown left eye and ice blue right eye, sharp chisled chin with a hard jawline, wearing a white muscle shirt, blue kimono top, and Shinobi pants. A Mission command belt, arm guards, and boots. Attached to his left arm guard was a ice blue hilt of what looked to be a katana.

Hanging off his right shoulder was a girl who was quite attractive. She stood at 5'6" with decently sized C-cup breasts, long black hair with most of it pulled into a bun and held in a white sack and her bangs hanging out, kind brown eyes, she wore a black turtle neck, navy blue kimono top, black hakama pants and wooden sandals.

"Well Hiyasu-nii-sama?" asked the girl in a kind voice.

The named Hiyasu put a hand on the girls. "Nothing we can't handle if it comes to that Haku-imouto. The Uchiha brat is weak. Easily pickings for me. The Hyuga would be a challenge if she actually masted her bloodline. Inted she can only use the most basic functions if she hasn't seen us even though were only 55 metes out. Most likely past her range. The last boy. He's probably the strongest member of their team. He might actually be able to kill either of us," said Hiyasu. (2)

Haku's arms tightened around his neck, before she kissed his neck. "I won't allow anyone to kill you Nii-sama," said Haku.

Hiyasu turned to Haku and gave heer a kiss on the lips"Nor I you Haku-chan. Never again," said Hiyasu as memories started to come to the surface.

The duo sat in silence for several minutes as they watched the fight. While they had been in constant battles for the better part of 3 years raging from small rebellions to assassinations under Gato's payroll Kakashi wasn't looking to bad. In fact thanks to the Hyuga he was able to avoid being captured in a water prison and counter attack with his Sharingan. Zabuza was getting sloppy. Hiyasu frowned as he watched his master be pushed so far back.

"It looks like the Copy Ninja got the upper hand on Zabuza-sama. That's impressive," said Haku.

"Indeed. Use your Senbon needles to save Zabuza-sama, but do it painfully. Remind him what happens when he becomes to cocky in his own skills," said Hiyasu.

The duo dawned masks just as Haku throw her Senbon.

**Location: Boarder of Land of Waves**

**Place: Clearing**

**Time: a few moments later**

Team Six burst into the clearing just as Zabuza was struck in the neck by two senbon. He hit the ground eyes wide in shock and pain. Team 7 as well as Team Six were stunned by this turn of events. Zabuza had been hanging with Kakashi the entire fight. For him to be taken out so easily was scary to think about. Kakashi walked up and checked his pulse.

"He's dead," said Kakashi his usual laziness gone from his voice, leaving behind the Veteran of the Third Shinobi war.

"What the hell happened?" asked Anko looking around.

"Sorry. That would be me and my partner," came a male voice up in the trees.

Everyone looked up and saw two people standing in a tree less then 10 meters away, Everyone was on guard as the duo stood there.

The male held up his hands. "There's no need for hostilities," said the Male of the duo.

"Thank you for weakening him. We have been tracking Momochi Zabuza for months now. Were it not for you I might not have gotten my shot to kill him as I did," said the female.

"Mizu-hunter ninja," said Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"Hunter Ninja?" asked Mitsuki.

"Each village created Elite groups or divisions that no other village has or can even replicate. Konoha have our ANBU Black Ops unit, Suna has the Iorn Fan Unit and Puppeteers Corps, Iwa is known for an Explosive Corps, Kumo has it's BOLT faction and a Sealing Team. Mizu had the Seven Shinobi swordsmen who Zabuza was apart of and it has a squad that specializes in hunter and capture missions. The Hunter-Nin. Their also Kumo's Defacto ANBU force if you want to think about it that way. Each mask is rigged with a seal that will destroy the face of the Hunter nin so that they can take all their secrets to the grave," said Kakashi (3)

The male chuckled. "Your well informed Copy Ninja," said the male.

"I've had my fair share of run-ins with Hunter ninja form Mizu. In fact you could say that I have a personal rivalry with Mizu," said Kakashi with some bite in his tone.

The male shrugged. "That was before my time. Whatever hate you have for my village is your problem. However you do have an outstanding bounty on your head.

Sasuke stepped next to Kakashi. "Try it and I'll barbecue you," said Sasuke with his mind set on a fight

Sarada raised an eyebrow as she activated her Sharingan and looked at their chakra. It was Cold looking. Something about the way they stood and the feel of their chakra set off warning bells in her head. She looked at Naruto and Chocho hoping that they were getting the same feeling. Naruto was tense and Chocho had Chakra gathered in her hands.

The duo of Hunter nin vanished and appeared next to Zabuza's corpse. "You have nothing to worry about at this time. My partner and I are on the clock. We'll be taking Zabuza's corpse with us," said the male as the female picked him up.

Anko's eyes widened the second the woman picked up Zabuza. "Naruto, Chocho, Sarada don't allow them to get away! They're fake Hunter-nin" yelled Anko looking to her students.

Naruto flicked his right hand forward as he throw out his wires. The male pulled out the hilt of his sword. The air seemed to freeze and form a blade. Once the blade was formed he slashed at the wires and froze them. As they froze the strings could be seen as they rushed to Naruto. Naruto cursed as he disconnected the frozen sections of the wires. Naruto throw out his left hand and unleashed a stream of blazing hot flames. The male held up his left hand and ran though one handed signs.

"**Water Release: Water Wall!"** said the man.

A wall of water formed before them and blocked the flames from Naruto's gauntlet turning them to steam. The male nodded to the female. The girl made her own hand signs.

"**Demonic Ice Release: 1000 needles!"** yelled the Female

Chocho ran though her own hand signs. **"Black lightning Release: Lightning storm!"** yelled Chocho slamming her hands into the ground.

The bolts of lightning countered the needles creating a field of sparkling ice in the air. Sarada took this moment to charge in and unsheathe her sword. She exchanged a few blows with the male, before he managed to put a foot in her stomach and send her backwards. Naruto went into his belt and took out an orb and throw in under Sarada. The orb burst creating a gentle gale force wind that Sarada rode to the ground.

"Time is up. We need to go!" yelled the female.

The male nodded, before flipping his sword and slamming it into the ground. "**Demonic Ice Release: Tundra!"** yelled the male.

"Everyone get out of the way!" yelled Anko grabbing Kakashi's arm

Everyone jumped out of the way as ice spread out and froze everything in it's range. Everyone managed to get into the trees and away from the Devastation of that last attack. That man. The one with the sword was a very dangerous man.

Kakashi became wobbly, before falling down on ground. Anko sighed. "Idiot used to much chakra. Mitsuki, Sasuke get Kakashi on his feet. Sarada, Chocho, your running point and scout 200 feet out. Hinata Naruto your running rear guard, 50 feet back. Tazuna how far is your Home?" said Anko in full command mode.

The group did as told as Tazuna gave Anko directions to his home. The group walked for close to an hour before they came upon Tazuna's home. It was a two story hotel that sat at the edge of a lake with a pier and dock. There was even a small fishing boat. The edge's of the house was an ill begotten red that was peeling off the walls and roof.

Tazuna walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "Tsunami! It's me," yelled Tazuna.

The door opened revealing a rather pretty, by civilian standards with Blue hair that reached the middle of her back, wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color. She also wears a long blue skirt.

"Tou-san!" yelled the woman grabbing the man in a hug. "I thought you were dead!" yelled Tsunami.

Tazuna smiled, before returning the hug. "It takes more then a couple of thugs to kill the Super Awesome Bridge builder. By the way. There are my escort from Konoha. You can get to know them later. Right now we need to get cyclopes into a bed," said Tazuna.

Tsunami nodded. "Of course follow me please," said Tsunami.

Tsunami lead them to one of the 9 rooms that the house had. The group laid Kakashi in the room ajasent to the room that Anko was given. Once that was done Anko bowed to Tsunami as she left the room. Once the group of Shinobi were alone Anko turned to them.

"Alright here's the deal until Kakashi is up and about I'll be in charge with Sarada acting as my second. You take all orders from me and Sarada as if they came form my mouth," said Anko.

"Why should we follow a hag like you?" asked Hinata with some bite to her voice. "Kakashi managed to beat Zabuza, but he still passed out. I can't imagine you'd be much better,"

Anko's eyes narrowed as she throw out her hand. "**Hebi style: Hidden Shadow snake hands!"** growled Anko as 6 snakes came out of her sleeve and bound Hinata with all the mouths posed to strike at her command. (4)

Mitsuki and Sasuke jumped up to help their teammate, but Naruto was a step ahead as was Chocho. Chocho put a hand on Mitsuki and shocked him enough to stop him from moving, While Naruto throw out a small orb that burst open and attached to Sasuke's chest before it turned into tightly binding chakra ropes.

"I don't have time to deal with your attitude Little girl! This mission is a LIFE OR DEATH Situation. Can you even Comprehend that?" asked Anko.

"I can!" growled out Hinata.

"Then open your damn ears, shut your mouth and listen up because i'm only going to say this once little Hyuga! Disobey me and I will rain hell down upon you from such a height that you'd think kami herself crapped on you. You may have pull with your clan, but I have a lifetime of favors owed to me from powerful people that even the Hokage doesn't know about. So please... try me," said Anko as her eyes seemed to darken and her grin told the story of pain to come (5).

Hinata glared into Anko's eyes, before looking away. While she was defiant, she was not foolish. Naruto and Chocho released Sasuke and Mitsuki from their bindings before Anko issued out her next orders. The teams were to Guard Tazuna and his family around the clock weather he was at his house or taking a crap in the woods. Naruto with Hinata and Mitsuki's help was to set up a detection barrier 200 yards out with each member of the group having an Alarm/communication bead. It took a few hours for Naruto to set the barrio as well as creating the beads for not only the teams, but for Tazuna's family as well. It was nearing the end of the day when Naruto finished with his seals. While the low level security and alarm seals that Naruto used didn't take a lot of chakra they did take a lot of mental focus. He had to crave the protection seals into stones, link them to a central stone that also served as a battery that he filled with Enough chakra to Rival Kakashi's own, leaving him with a little over a third of his chakra. There was enough chakra to power the house for a full year if they were conservative. And finally the alert communication beads were carved by Sarada and Chocho. After they were finished Naruto connected them to the key stone. By the end of the day the rooms were set. Naruto, Sasuke and Mitsuki shared a room, while Sarada, Chocho, and Hinata shared the last room.

Naruto skipped dinner to go to sleep since he was beat. Naruto went to the room and closed the door. He began to strip, before he went to lay on the Futon. A knock sounded on the door. He didn't bother putting on a shirt assuming it was Anko or the girls. Boy was he in shock when he saw Hinata standing there dripping wet and wearing only a towel.

"Now that we have some alone time, lets have some fun Naruto-kun," said Hinata, before leaping at Naruto allowing her towel to fall off before kissing him hard on the lips.

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Man that chapter am I right. Now before I get the 'Add Hinata' comments and Reviews. No. Hinata is not in the plans to join Naruto and the girls. That would be the Natural thought Process for many people, but it's not happening. A lot of stuff is going to happen in this story that will look like i'm doing something that is considered the 'Norm' for fiction, but it's not happening. I like to go against the grain and I'm always striving for something new, something different.

But on a good note I'll probably post chapter 11 by Sunday. Until them Leave a Review and i'll see you in the next chapter.

A/N

1: Gato was stated in the show to be the richest man in the Elemental Nation, He ran a Daymio out of his own damn country, and had an Army of Mercs, Bandits, and god knows how many Rouge Shinobi on his payroll. He owned his own Company called Gato shipping making me think that he 'traded' along all the sea countries where only Water Country/Land of Water (I might go to using Country instead) had a chance of taking him on, but thy were in the middle of a civil war.

So while it wasn't outright stated I think that Gato was at least worthy of a B-rank threat level, with him having a A-ranked threat level in the Counties that depended on the Sea for their economy.

2: Yes! I gave Haku a brother. His name Hiyasu means Chill. Also Yes Haku is a Female. As far as Haku goes aside from makeing her a child of Zabuza, making Him a female( Haku was always a female) I don't think anyone ever gave her a sibling unless they did something like Make Naruto her brother. so yeah. This is a first. Go Ghost! GO GHOST!

3: I might have gotten some facts mixed up, but I did look up each village to see what they had. We know the most about Konoha's Shinobi structure, but I had to think about what each village did in either a flashback or something that they were well known for. that took me a bit of time

4: Styles and Releases are two DIFFERENT things. Release refers to elements and Style refers to specific skills or fighting techniques that come from Swords, punches, kicks, and so on. Anko is a Practitioner of **Hebi style: Viper**

5: I for whatever reason pictured Revy from Black Lagoon when I wrote that. For whatever reason I think that Anko and Revy could be long lost sisters with how crazy they are.


	11. Land of Waves: Storm on the Horizen

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What's up everyone. So last chapter was just... wow. I know that hiyasu came out of left field, but I wanted to do something I have never seen before. Haku having a brother falls into the spectrum of stuff i've never seen. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

REVIEW RESPONSE

**Spacecore94:** Okay. I did it just as a general observation on a perception level. The only person who seems to be allowed in the Naruto Fandom to have any type of Incest/harem relations is Naruto. If you tried that with Hyuga Neji and Hinata Who are basically siblings (And their clan is basically known practitioners of Incest), Uchiha Sasuke and Mikoto who are mother and child you see hell on water. I did it because I wanted to do something different.

**3headed-Dragon:** Thanks.

**Spark681:** Haku is one of my absolute favorite characters who's influence lasted longer then any other. I like many always thought she should have had a bigger role. Did she ever met Naruto again during the war?

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 10: Land of Waves: Storm on the Horizon**

**Location: Land of Waves- Tazuna's house**

**Place: Males room**

**Time: 1900 (Tuesday)**

Naruto was caught off guard as He and Hinata fell to the floor. As Hinata tried to deepen the Kiss by forcing her tongue into his mouth. Naruto managed to hook his leg leg behind hers right leg, before rolling them over and pinning her arms above her head. Naruto would be a fool to ignore Hinata's natural beauty or batting for the other team. The women of the Hyuga clan were considered by many in Konoha to be the most beautiful women in the village outside of the rare cases like Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Nara Yoshino and Uchiha Mikoto. Their elegance, grace, wide hips, and naturally plump breasts – even outside of chakra theroy- made them sot after mates. Her skin was moonlit pale and soft to the touch, her breasts plentiful being DD-cup with large pink nipples that begged to be suckled on, wide hips made for birthing children and a flat tone stomach. If Naruto was still ruled by his hormones as most men were he wouldn't hesitate to whip out his cock and turn her into his bitch and fertilize her womb with his seed as his natural instents were screaming at him to do. However two things stopped him.

Sarada and Chocho.

While they had only been intimate a number of months the trio grew emotionally close as well. They knew things about him and vice-versa that no one else would ever know. The knew his hopes and fears, they knew when he needed time alone. The girls were more then his lovers and teammates. They were his best friends and the people he loved the most in the world.

Hinata smirked. "You want to be in control? That works for me,"

"What are you doing Hinata-san!?" asked Naruto in annoyance.

Hinata smirked. "I figured that this would be the best time to have you all to myself. Don't worry about hurting me Big boy. I'm no virgin. Sasuke packed a pretty impressive 7 inches to his claim, but you... Oh Kami that thing will break my pussy when you fuck me," moaned Hinata rubbing her thighs together. A clear sign of arousal.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he got up off her. "Get out of here!" growled Naruto.

The Hyuga Princess narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?" asked Hinata as she sat up off the ground.

"I said Leave! Not only am I in a committed relationship with Chocho and Sarada, but we are on a mission. Article 27 During the course of a mission any and all relations to partners that exist outside of duty are to be suspended during the course of a mission. Your breaking code here Hinata-san,"

Hinata snorted, before she crossed her arms under her breasts and cocked her hips to the side. "Oh please. How many people do you think follow that foolish rule on those long lonesome nights in the middle of a mission? Sex is a release. Why do you think the normal format for teams is one female and two males. A kunoichi is expected to put out for her Shinobi partners like a whore that we're suppose to be. Luckily I don't have to follow that little tradition thanks to my status as Clan Heiress,"

"Good for you. Even so you need to leave," said Naruto. "All I need to do is tell Sarada and Chocho what happened here and you'll bet it will be a little bloodbath,"

Hinata growled, before she put a finger in Naruto's brick hard chest. "I don't give a damn about the sluts your currently fucking! let me make something clear. You are MIME! As far as the cow and the bitch are concerned your on loan to them. Now tomorrow you will meet me in the forest at noon by the western Barrier stone and you will have amazing mind blowing sex with me... Or i'll tell the council how you forced yourself on me to impregnate me, but I manged to get away before anything happened. Those bitches may know the truth, but the court of public opinion will be on my side. After that... I'll have your chakra sealed, your memory wiped and then i'll build you back up the way I want. You'd be so grateful to be with a princess youd really impregnate me with our Kids Boruto and Himawari," said Hinata her voice becoming sweet and innocent at the end.

How the hell did she do that? And she already had names for kids! This girl was a fucking psychopath.

Hinata picked up her towel, before kissing Naruto on the check. "Remember what I said Naruto-kun. Once you have me you can drop the other two. Hell im a generous lover. You can have one last threesome with them before your mine forever," said Hinata using her sweet voice.

As Hinata left. Naruto balled up his fist, before putting it though a wall. "_Great Job Uzumaki! You have a crazy psycho stalker blackmailing you now into trying to be her boyfriend,"_ thought Naruto.

Naruto took a breath before he laid down on his bed. He would deal with it in the morning. For now he was to damn tired for this.

At the edge of the stairs on the second landing someone heard the entire conversation and had a frown on their face. This wasn't good. They would have to nip this in the bud rather quickly. Hinata was not going to interfere in their plans.

**Location: Land of Waves**

**Place: Hidden Cabin, close to Gato's manor**

**Time: 0100 (Wednesday)**

The Hideout that Gato provided Zabuza's group was a hut deep in the forest, but close to Gato's Mansion, the former home of the Daimyo. Of course they had nothing so fancy. It was a three room hut with a bath out back that could be heated easily, they had several Kunai and shurikin as well as access to food pills and the like. Haku and Hiyasu shared a room so they really didn't have any use for the third room at the moment.

Hiyasu sat before a shrine the candles were lit and incents burned. The hilt of his sword lay before him. The shirne had a picture of a woman. Much like Haku the picture of the woman radiated kindness. She looked much like Haku, but her hair was not as neatly kept. His kimono was off revealing his back. A tattoo of a raging storm and a Ice Demon. A sign of a past he never wanted to forget.

"Kaa-san... I've been fulfilling my promise to you. I've protected Haku-Imoto to the best of my ability. Sometimes she protects me. I wish you could see her mother. She's honed her skills into an art. She's such a gentle soul much like you are. She is not cut out for this path that I walk. Unlike her I was cursed by that bastard you married," said Hiyasu as he gripped a stay strand of white hair.

_Flashback_

_Several years ago a 7 year old Hiyasu could be seen using a wooden sword to fight his father. A retainer of the local Noble. Snow was already beginning to fall even though it was late spring. Hiyasu rushed in and slashed at his father who moved to the side and hit Hiyasu across the back. Hiyasu yelled in pain as he hit the ground for the umptenth time._

"_Get up boy! I raised no weakling in this house!" yelled his father. A face that he could no longer identify. All he could remember was a beard and white hair._

"_Dear, you and Hiyasu-kun need to take a break. You've been at it since dawn and Haku-chan is missing her brother," said his Mother... Yuki Tsubaru_.

"_Yeah Tou-sama! All Nii-sama does is play with you now a days! He never has time for me now!" pouted Haku putting her hands on her little 7 year old hips._

_His father frowned before picking up the wooden sword. "Go play with your sister, but be ready to train in the morning," said their father._

_Hiyasu frowned, but Haku grabbed his hand before smiling. "Lets go to our Secret place," said Haku._

_Hiyasu smiled as they ran off deep into the forest. Thanks to their mother's 'cursed blood' as she called it, the duo could not use their abilities in public. Instead they had to hide them. Hiyasu found it dumb. If he wanted to be strong he should use his power. For now he would train his skills in secret with his Imoto. The most important person in his world._

_Flashback end_

"Nii-sama?" asked Haku bringing Hiyasu out of his world.

"What is it Haku-imoto?" asked the young man putting out the incensts and candles before sealing the shrine.

"You went back there didn't you? Back to those memories?" asked Haku looking down.

When Hiyasu didn't answer Haku allowed her pink Kimono to fall to the ground, revealing herself in all her glory. She walked behind him before pressing her naked breasts to his back. She kissed his neck as her hands went lower until she was touching his impressively sculpted abs. Hiyasu turned around and capture Haku's lips as they fell onto the bed. Were Zabuza up and about he would get annoyed at the Twins love making.

Hiyasu was above Haku breathing in her scent, her panting, her moaning, her calling out his name in was what was needed to drive away the darkness from his heart, drive away the painful memories. All he needed in this world was his sister. Her warmth, her kindness, her love. As long as he had those things nothing else mattered. Nothing at all

**Location: Land of Waves**

**Place: Village**

**Time: 1000 (Wednesday)**

Sarada and Sasuke were tasked with guarding Tsunami as she walked though the market place. As they walked though the City the devastation of Gato's tyrunty could be seen. Masses of people walking around in despair, groups of men hounding women, brawls over scraps of food, children starving in the streets, the market place empty of any real food. Sarada took in all in and felt something in her heart break. While her childhood was bad... she at least had a roof over her head.

"How did it get so bad?" asked Sarada.

Tsunami sighed as she paid for the meager food that she was able to obtain. "Wave has been like this for almost 4 years now. At first it was manageable. We thought it was just a transition of powers. We thought it was only going to be for a few months, but it grew worse over time until it came to this point. When Gato took over he basically killed all our fishing and trading rights. He taxed the fishermen nearly 200 percent, took anyone he wanted for slave trade, and killed anyone who stood up to him," said Tsunami as her hands tightened on the bag she was carrying.

"Why don't you fight back?" asked Sasuke.

Tsunami opened her mouth to speak, but before she could the doors to one of the gambling halls. Four men came out carrying a screaming man, while a fifth followed behind them. All the men except the man being held were armed.

"Please! Let me go! I didn't do anything!" yelled the man.

The leader unsheathed his katana. "You cheated one of Gato-sama's sergeants in the honorable game of dice you swine! Now you must pay!" growled the man.

"Please! I have a wife and a daughter! You can have them, just let me live! PLEASE SPARE ME!" begged the man with tears in his eyes.

The leader smirked at the man's fear. "Fool. I'll take them anyway! I'll have fun raping them until their pregnant. Once done i'll sell them into slavery!" yelled the leader as he slit the man's throat.

No one gasped, no one said a thing. This was the norm in the boarders of Wave. Sarada was appalled at the fact that he was able to kill a man so easily within the confines of the town with so many people. Sasuke grit his teeth as he was about to charge in and kill all those men. Sarada put her hand in front of him. Sasuke looked at his clansmen who had turned her eyes black for the outing. This was not the time, nor the place to fight. Sure they could easily win, but what would it cost them? Secrecy and the element of surprise.

"This is why we don't fight back... Gato has to much power," said Tsunami as she turned to return home.

Sarada and Sasuke looked at each other with worry in their eyes. It seems that while outwardly she was holding strong she had given up in her heart

**Location: Land of Waves**

**Place: Western Barrier stone**

**Time: 1150 (Wednesday)**

Naruto sat in a tree by the Stone that Hinata had told him to come to. He had arrived early since he wanted to be prepared for whatever the lavender eyed girl was planning. Although he had his own plan in place. He didn't wait much longer as Hinata appeared in the clearing. She looked up at Naruto with a smirk.

"I'm glad you came Naru-kun. Your even early. Now how about you get down here and fuck me like a good boyfriend you are," smirked Hinata while giving a very innocent pose.

Naruto frowned at her. "I'm not going to do that Hinata-san," said Naruto

Hinata frowned hearing this. "Did you forget what I said last night? If you don't do what I said i'll cry rape! You WILL be mine one way or another. Wither I had to blackmail you, take away your memory or make you an indentured servant of the Hyuga clan! You will love ME and ONLY ME when i'm done with you!" growled Hinata.

"You can try all you want to Hinata-san, but my love for Chocho and Sarada is stronger then anything you can try. I don't care about what the Council wants nor your clan or the influence they have in the village. Only the people I call family truly matter to me," said Naruto.

Hinata frowned. "Then I'll break your little family," said Hinata.

"No you won't Hinata-san,"said another voice joining them in clearing.

Mitsuki joined them and he had a frown on his face. This was honestly the first time Naruto could remember seeing the boy with any expression other then a smile. The frown made him look quite intimidating. Hinata tensed seeing the boy.

"Mitsuki! What are you doing here!? This is a private meeting between Naruto-kun and myself!" said Hinata.

"Not as private as you think," said Mitsuki pointing to tree. Hinata's eyes followed his finger before her eyes widned. Sitting there was a recording device. Recording devices were designed to be tamper proof so even if she did cry rape it wouldn't mean anything since that could invalidate her entire story. Hinata growled before she jumped at the device. Naruto wasn't about to allow that as he used his glove and stopped her from moving forward. He then used his wires to tie her up, before pulling her back and throwing her to the ground. Chocho came out of the trees grabbing the device.

"Did you really think that Naruto-kun wouldn't tell Sara-chan and I about what you did?" asked Chocho with rage clear in her voice.

Hinata frowned before shrugging. "I was hoping that he wouldn't have the balls to do it, but I guess that was to much to ask for. Oh well doesn't matter. He'll be mine one day and I can wait for as long as needed," said Hinata.

Chocho didn't say a word, before she walked up to Hinata and decked her across the face with enough force to knock her cold before she even hit the ground. Naruto and Mitsuki looked at the smirking Chocho.

Chocho. "That felt good," said the large girl.

Naruto cut Hinata free. "Mitsuki-san take your teammate away for now. We have much to do and we have little time for this," said Naruto.

Mitsuki sighed in annoyance as he picked up Hinata and throw her over his shoulder. To quite Nara-san this is troublesome," said Mitsuki.

**Location: Wave Country**

**Place: Hidden Cabin**

**Time: 1300 (Wednesday)**

Haku awoke from her slumber with the blanket wrapped around her naked frame. Her brother was already gone. Most likely tending to Zabuza-sama. She quickly showered and dressed in a blue sleeveless kimono with an Obi-sash. She looked at her long hair, before pulling in into a ponytail.

Walking out of the room she entered Zabuza's room and frowned at what she saw. Her brother stood guard over Zabuza who was laying on the bed, but that wasn't what made her frown. Gato was standing there with his most notorious bodyguards. Gato was a short pudgy little bastard. Standing at 5' even, beady black eyes, shaggy black hair, wearing a pair of small, circular black glasses. He wears a black suit with a purple tie and closed-toed shoes.

Gato turned and looked at Haku with a lecherous grin. Hiyasu glared at him as he unleashed a light pulse of chakra in anger. For three years Gato had been trying to get into her pants, but she was a little to important to Zabuza and the kid to turn into his own personal hooker, but he always wondered what she was like in bed.

"Hello my dear. You decided to join us I see," said Gato trying to be polite.

Haku wanted to gag. " I'm sorry that I did not receive you properly Gato-sama. I was quite busy attending to my other duties," said Haku as she walked over to chair and took a knife before she began to peel an apple.

Gato nodded. "I understand we are all quite busy. Perhaps you'd like to join me for dinner tonight? Here on my payroll. I have a chef all the way from the land of grains See the lap of luxury," said Gato with a smirk

"What do you want Gato?" asked Zabuza steering the conversation away from Haku.

A murdering psychopath who murdered 100 kids at the age of 10 he may be, but he drew the line at allowing that raping prick anywhere near Haku.

Gato frowned. "Zabuza you've been good for my Business in the Sakuru sea and surrounding countries. Thanks to you my Rivals practically bow at my feet, nobles pay me to guard their crap from pirates, and the underground slave market is making me more cash then I know what to do with on a daily basis. But here you are laid up in bed while that idiot Tazuna is building his fucking BRIDGE!" yelled Gato slamming his cane on the ground.

Zabuza uttered not a word as he looked at the man with indifference.

"It's not Zabuza-sama's fault. He was fighting an A-ranked, board-line S-ranked Shinobi from Konoha. Hatake Kakashi. He had a hand in the Mizu Massacre near the end of the war, the Rise of Daimyo Dato, a client of your forgin _guns_, as well as being the Student of the fourth Hokage. Not to mention that he had backup in the form of Konoha's Second Snake Mistress. Mitarashi Anko. A B-ranked Kunoichi that is close to jumping into the A-ranked category. Not to mention they have an Uchiha with them, a Hyuga, and a couple of exceptionally skilled kids," said Hiyasu stating facts.

Gato rubbed his face. "A Huyga you say? I got some contacts in Kumo that want one of them alive. The uchiha A few people would like those eyes of theirs since their so rare now... yes Capture them alive if you can," said Gato.

"Dosn't matter though Boss. This punk still lost," said one of his thugs.

Gato snapped his fingers with a smirk. "That's right. Your called the Demon... Some demon you turned out to be. More like a baby demon," said Gato as he reached out to Zabuza only to have his hand gripped and snapped by Hiyasu.

Hiyasu glared at Gato. "Don't you dare touch Zabuza-sama!" growled the man.

The thugs went to draw their blades, only to find them at their throats. Haku was between them with her eyes narrowed. She was ready to kill for both Zabuza and her brother. Hiyasu released Gato's arm as the man backed away. Haku also dropped the sword.

Gato growled at the trio as he giipped his broken wrist. "You have 2 weeks to finish that bridge builder off or you'll find yourself back out in the cold hunted by the entire Elemental Nations!" yelled gato as he and his goons left.

"You to didn't have to do that," said Zabuza as his grip tightened on the curved Kunai under the covers.

"I know that, but we can't kill him yet. Once last job... Then we can make our way to the Rebellion HQ," said Hiyasu.

The trio fell into silence as they pondered if they took the right path?

**Location: Land of Waves **

**Place: Tazuna's home**

**Time: 1900 (Wednesday)**

a single eye slowly opened up. He looked around the room and knew that he was out of danger. He went to sit up, but his body as sluggish and weak. Chakra exhaustion and physical damage from his battle with Zabuza. Sitting up he looked over to his left to see Anko sitting there.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," said a smirking Anko.

Kakashi groaned as he sat up and lowered his mask. "Water," rasped Kakashi.

Anko did as asked and handed him a glass of water. She was one of the few people who know what the man looked like without his mask. Mostly due to their past relationship. Anko would admit that Kakashi was handsome. Impressively so. He could easily be considered the most handsome man in Konoha today. With only the likes of Itachi and Minato beating him out.

"How long was I out?" asked Kakashi handing her the glass.

"About three days," said Anko before giving Kakashi a detailed report of everything that was happening.

Kakashi cursed as he heard the thing that had been happening. He allowed his hate of Mizu to cloud his judgement. Something a Jonin should never do. Were it not for Anko recognizing what was happening, then who knows what could have happened.

"So I can only assume that Zabuza is still alive then," said Kakashi.

Anko nodded. "Thanks to that duo. They seemed to have an Ice Release Kekkei Genkai and we've probably jumped into something that we didn't need to. Kinda reminds me of Wolf country three years ago," said Anko.

"You and I remember that mission very differently. I need to train my students in preparation for Zabuza's next attack," said Kakashi.

"You have fun with that. I have my own mission to complete," said Anko.

Anko stood up and put her hands in her coat pockets. She made her way to the door.

"What mission is that?" asked Kakashi.

Anko smirked. "I'm going to reign hell on Gato's forces in the surrounding area," said Anko.

For some odd reason Kakashi felt bad for Gato.

00000000000000000000000

and Cut. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was fun as all hell and I got to explore some concepts that I really wanted to play with. This chapter may have seemed fillery to some, but I felt that I needed to throw something else in instead of just going right to the smack down on the bridge.

Also yes Naruto Does notice Hinata's beauty, but he is not attracted to her.


	12. Land of Waves: Reigning Hell

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What's up everyone. So I'm having a Great day. This will be the last Chapter before the Battle on the bridge. This is focused

Review Response

**Blaze1992: **No I'm not in a bad mood. I honestly like writing slightly darker stories. If you go back and look though my stories I would say that Club Rose has been my darkest story to date. While I'm not trying to outdo that one, this story is going to go there. to the deep end of the pool. I hope you can swim

**Spark681:** I have a few up coming plans that will be put into affect soon.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 12: Land of Waves: Reigning Hell **

**Location: Land of Waves**

**Place: Camp at Boarder near Sakuru Sea**

**Time: 0000 (Thursday)**

The camp near the edges of the Land of Wave and closest to the Sakuru Sea acted as the first line of Defense in Gato's blockade. Gato even allowed them use of 5 smaller vessels that held up to 20 men. This allowed them to patrol the coastline in force without any fear of someone having greater numbers to challenge them. Several women, men, and children could be seen with chains around their necks. Many of them were naked and showed clear signs of sexual abuse and assault, several young women and teenage girls were pregnant from the repeated gang rapes they had endured over the course of her months here. No bandit claimed the bastard children as their own. This was only one of Gato's camps scattered around the coast.

This was also going to be the first camp to die tonight.

Four figures could be seen looking at the camp. All of them wore all black clothing across their backs were ninjato style swords and heavy duty mission belts, over their faces were full black masks with black out visors. It was easy to see that three of the figures were female. The leader of the group turned to them and gave quick hand signals. The only male of the group nodded before handing over a small book of tags to each person.

They quickly spread out to plant the tags. Small wood buildings, sleeping bandits, and the like. Over the course of 20 minutes they wrapped the camp in the tags and silently killed the few guards on duty. The largest female of the group found herself at the docks and at the boats. As she was placing the tags she heard a faint whimpering.

Jumping on board the boat she saw several men surrounding a 10 year old girl who was just starting to bud, taking turns on her.

Rage filled her body as she took out a kunai and ran though them all quickly without alerting anyone. Once she was finished she looked at the girl. She was covered and filled with semen. The woman grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. The girl had already resigned herself to her fate. She was had essentially killed her own mind to escape the pain and torment. The woman said a silent pray for the girl before giving her a mercy kill by slitting her throat and allowing her to bleed out. Any other time she would have tried harder, but this... this was to important.

The smallest of the females walked though the camp until she came upon the slave pins. She walked up to each one and hushed them, before she freed them. She made a seal creating two clones. The clones lead the people away from the hell they were in.

The Last two were going though the main sleeping quarters releasing a mixture of muscle relaxer and fast acting poison. The men in the cabin woke, but couldn't sound the alarm, they died quickly, quietly, and in agony.

An hour after they started the group found themselves at the edge of the camp. The slaves took off in all directions.

"Blow it," said the Lead woman as she removed her mask revealing herself to be Mitarashi Anko.

"KAI!" yelled the only male.

The camp went up in a ball of flames as multiple explosions went off in rapid succession. Each one adding to the death count and destruction. The boats on the water also went up like roman candles. As the fire burned Naruto, Chocho, and Sarada removed their masks to watch the skies turn crimson in the dead of night. Each of them felt something different yet the same. Pride, digest, rage, hate, guilt.

"One camp down... Several more to go. Sarada what's the closet camp to this one?" asked Anko.

"It's five miles to the West of us. This is a supply hub for Gato and his men. Their probably already getting ready to head over here en mass," said Sarada.

Naruto looked at the watch he wore on his wrist. "Not to worry i sent a few clones that way as a precaution. If they try to leave out of the 100 meter kill zone they'll die a tad quicker then when we get there. It's almost 0100. We need to move now," said Naruto.

"I'll take lead on the attack. These fuckers don't deserve to live though the night after the horrors they've committed," said Chocho rage still her body after what she saw those men doing.

The group vanished into the night leaving nothing but flames and smoke in their wake.

**Location: Land of Waves**

**Place: Gato's mansion- Gato's office**

**Time: 0700 (Thursday)**

Gato grit his teeth in annoyance. Five of his coastal patrol camps/towns, 29 ships, two inner country camps, and a Auctioning house! All used as kindling for for some fucking fire bugs! In one night he lost MILLIONS of Ryo. He glared at the map and marked each of the mentioned locations with a red X, as well as circling the remaining camps that were still around in blue. He still had two auction houses up and running as well as 15 other camps that kept other small towns and cities under foot. He also kept the bulk of his forces in the capital under his careful eye. As long as this was happening he didn't have a problem.

Zori, Waraji stop fucking the hookers and get over here," said Gato catching their attention.

The two men in qustion managed to remove themselves from the slaves that Gato had around his office for 'relif' long enough to fix themselves. Zori is a light-skinned man who stood at 5'7" with bluish-white hair and black eyes. Lined markings are tattooed under his eyes. He commonly wears a dark purple hat on this head, the top of which extends far beyond the top of his head. Zōri also wears a blue jacket with multiple pockets and tied to his waist is his blue handled katana

Waraji on the other hand was taller then his companion standing at 6' even an eye-patch over his right eye and has brown hair which he parts in three, finishing in an elaborate topknot. He has an intricate tattoo that seemingly stretches across his entire left side and left right, inner thigh, as well as a stitched scar on the left side of his forehead, and the left side of his mouth. He wears what seems to be a loose-fitting kimono, albeit not in the traditional manner as the top half of the outfit falls around his waist leaving his upper body exposed. He also wears bandages wrapped around his waist, simple sandals and carries a fairly long sword

"Yes Gato-sama?" asked Zori fixing his beanie.

"Get the word out though our information network. A Million ryo on info leading to the capture or death of those who destroyed my shit! If their women I'll pay double to be brought to me alive and untouched. I won't them to pay," said Gato his rage clear.

"You got it boss," said Waraji with a smirk. "I'm really hoping for a young one this time around.

"You goons have your orders now get the hell out my office!" yelled Gato.

The duo nodded and left. Once alone Gato took his cane and walked up to a young woman. She was in the spring of her 13 year and already impregnated by Gato himself. To bad Gato didn't want to deal with the shit. Gato raised his cane in the air and proceeded to beat her to death. Once done Gato wiped his cane off and looked at the corpse that had a bashed in skull.

"Nothing personal slut. I needed to get out some stress relief and fucking a whore isn't to high up on my list right now.

**Location: Edge of Land of waves**

**Place: -Unfinished- Bridge**

**Time: 1120 (Thursday)**

Chocho opened her eyes from her short nap. She looked at the workers from atop one of the pillars supporting the unfinished bridge. The members of Team six didn't return to late in the morning nearing 0400. They each got about 2 hours of sleep before they needed to do their assignments for the day. Sarada was scouting for the other camps, Naruto was guarding the house, and team 7 were in the middle of training. All she knew about Anko-sensei was that she was currently posing as a hooker in the village and getting intail.

"Some bodyguard you are kid," said Tazuna from his position as he looked over blueprints.

Chocho snorted. "Even asleep i'm doing my job and can protect you lot. So far nothing was enough enough to trip the alarm traps Naru-kun set up on his watch," said Chocho and massaged her breasts making many men blush. "Damn now my boobs feel sore,"

"What are you doing child!? Have you no shame?" asked a working man.

Chocho opened one eye and looked at him. "Not really. I'm a kunoichi. If I was sent here to kill you all, then you'd be dead because you were stupid enough to look at my chest like the dirty old perverts you are,"

"Well whatever," said Tazuna coughing while trying to get his blush under control.

A man walked up to Tazuna. Tazuna looked at him as the man handed him a letter. Tazuna looked at it with wide eyes and alarm. Chocho recolonized the Kanji instantly. "Resignation'

"What the hell Jinto!?" yelled Tazuna. "We're almost finished with the bridge!"

"I'm sorry Tazuna-san. You and I go way back hell you got me my frist job, but I got to think about my wife and kids. Each day we stay here then the noose tightens around our neck," said Jinto looking down in shame.

Tazuna narrowed his eyes. "I see. Everyone will break for lunch. Jinto don't bother coming back if you don't have the spine for this," said Tazuna.

"What!" asked the younger man.

"You can cling to this miserable life if you want. Starving, fighting your fellow countrymen over scraps! I'm not going to do that. Even if I die... I have to try and build this bridge for Tsunami-chan and Inari-kun. My family needs this. So if you won't work I'll work double hard for you," said Tazuna.

Chocho smiled at Tazuna. "You know my respect for you just went up by a bit you drunk old perv," said Chocho.

**Location: Land of Waves**

**Place: Tazuna's home**

**Time: 1200 (Thursday)**

Naruto stood at the edge of the deck running though kata for his fighting style. He had emptied his mind so he could focus on the task and battle at hand. He stopped mid kick when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Naruto turned to find a kid sitting at the edge of the docks not to far away. He was a pretty small runt. has spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes. As a child, he wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat. He was Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson. Inari.

"What is it Inari-san?" asked Naruto as he began his routne again.

"You know your going to die right?" asked Inari.

"Maybe, but that's the life of a Shinobi. Tha's the path I chose to walk in this life," said Naruto.

"Baka," said Inari turning and leaving.

"I'm sorry about Inari," said Tsunami walking from the house.

"You have no need to apologies. His actions and thoughts are his own and not of your doing," said Naruto.

Tsunami smiled. "I'm afraid Inari takes after his birth father," said Tsunami

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Birth father?" asked Naruto.

Tsunami nodded to Naruto. "Hai. I was married twice. The first time was to Inari's birth father. We actually managed to obtain this home as inheritance from his family after they died. Everything from the lake to 10 archers of land was given to us. He died a few years after Inari was born. Then 4 years ago I met my second husband... Kaiza," said Tsunami with tears in her eyes.

Naruto didn't say a word. It was not his place to speak on the things that happened in her life.

**Location: Land of Waves**

**Place: Bar in Capital**

**Time: 1800 (Thursday)**

Anko sat on the corner of the wearing a rather revealing Kimono that wasn't so elegant as to overly stand out. Just a splash of blue with a black sash. Over her hair she wore a black wig and had black contacts in her eyes. Sometimes the best disguise were simple. While she could have been relaxing at the house she needed to be out here 'working' as a prostitute to get information out of the men who were browsing the goods on display.

"Did you hear about the bounty Gato put out?" asked a drunk Mercenary.

"Damn right I did. A million Ryo for information leading to the capture of the people who burned his camps, boats, and warehouses down. Double if it's women. I never thought i'd see the day where someone would fight Gato," said The man next to him.

"Whoever it what that did it has Gato's pissed off. From the rumor all of them are females and Gato wants to break them personally," said The original man.

"He can do it. To much of a bitch," said the man.

Anko narrowed her eyes. That was problematic. Anko downed the last of her drink before she slipped out of the bar with not a person noticing her escape. An old slight of hand trick her Sensei taught her. She made haste back to the house with this information. She needed to know a few things. As she approached the house she saw Kakashi's brats laying on the ground. With their feet dipped into the water soaking wet. Hell Hinata was wearing only her black bra and panty-more like a thong- set.

"What's wrong with you brats?" asked Anko.

"Kakashi-sensei is teaching us how to water walk," groaned Sasuke Sasuke.

"I already knew how to tree walk, but this is brutal," said Mitsuki as he glared at Hinata.

Hinata shrugged. "Not my fault this is one of the first things 10 year olds in my clan learn," said the lavender eyed girl sticking out her tounge.

"Were's Tazuna at?" asked Anko.

"Inside," said Sasuke.

Anko walked to the door, but was stopped from opening it as Naruto stormed out his teeth gritted in anger. The snake Mistress was a bit shocked by this. Naruto rarely lost his temper. Anko ran into the house and found a sight that she didn't think she would see. Tsunami and Tazuna looked ashamed while Chocho and Sarada were crying and Kakashi was gripping the table.

"What the hell happened!?" asked Anko going into Mama bear mode.

They may not be her blood, but those three were here kids and she would sooner give up her hunt for Orochiko, before she allowed them to be in pain again.

Tazuna told her what happened, about the Past of Wave, Tsunami's second husband, About Naruto talking on their past. Everything she missed in the last 20 minutes. After a moment Anko calmed down and sent the girls away. She didn't want to see them in pain. She would sort Naruto out later

"Is-is it true?" asked Tsunami. "Were they really treated so badly?"

"Hai," said Kakashi. "Sarada is the last descendant of our greatest traitor so she carries that burden not just from her dead clan, but everyone, Chocho is the child of an experment by the village to produce a powerful bloodline. Technicality she is the child of a gang rape that the Village saw fit to implement. Naruto... I can not speak on what happened to Naruto as it is an S-ranked secret that carries the death penalty if spoken aloud. Beatings, burning, waterboarding, and so much more. It's nightmare stuff what that boy went though,"

"What did we do in our past lives to be born into such a fucked up era?" asked Tazuna removing his glasses and rubbing his tear stained eyes.

Anko sighed as much as she wanted to pummel the Kid she had to take care of business.

"Tazuna... who knows where you live and that we're here?" asked Anko.

Tazuna looked at her. "only those I trust which is few and far between know about my house, but even fewer actually know I haired you guys. Three men who helped foot the bill for the mission. Why?" asked Tazuna.

Anko would spend the next hour speaking with the others about what was happening.

**Location: Land of Waves**

**Place: Surrounding forests**

**Time: 0900 (Friday)**

Haku walked though the woods humming to herself as she picked the herbs needed to help Zabuza-sama. Haku enjoyed her alone time in the forest. Sure she had a few run-ins with Gato's men, but they were quite easily handled. The average Bandit and merc was comparable to an academy student. Of course when you got a army of weaklings and a pile of cash then you could have the illusion of real power.

A bird landed on her shoulder. She smiled at it, before it took off and flow away. She looked in the direction it flow and her eyes widened. The clearing was destroyed, trees were damaged, burned, and cut. In the center of this maelstrom of destruction was the boy that she met when all this started. He was sleeping peacefully. As Haku watched him something deep inside her told her that this man was the biggest threat to not only Zabuza, but her brother as well.

She reached her hand to his neck, prepared to end him as a threat. Mere inches away from his neck she stopped. She had killed countless people before. It pained her kind heart, but she did it for the sake of her loved ones. A hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Before she knew it she was pinned under the man. He took a kunai and put it to her throat, he drew a small bit of blood.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"_She's far to familiar with death," thought Naruto looking into her eyes which held no fear._

"My name is Haku. Yuki Haku. I was gathering medical herbs for my uncle. He was injured recently by some of Gato's men. my brother watches over him now,"

"I see. And the dagger?" asked Naruto.

Haku cursed herself for forgetting about the dagger hidden under her kimono. "Protection and a last resort. Gato's men are quite relentless in the pursuit of young women. I've come close several times to being raped," said Haku without missing a beat.

Naruto hummed for a moment, before getting up. "Sorry about the reaction. I felt killing intent near me and reacted," said Naruto reaching out with his hand offering to help her up.

Haku smiled and took his hand. "It's fine. Would you like to help me pick the herbs?" asked Haku.

Over the course of the next hour Haku and Naruto got to know each other just a tad bit better. Haku learned of Naruto's close relationship to his team while Haku explained things about her 'family'. Once done the duo sat under a tree as Haku pulled out some sandwiches she made.

"Tell me something Naruto-san what were you doing out in the middle of the woods? Gato's men love patrolling for run away slaves and people trying to escape from Wave.

Naruto finished off his sandwich as he downed some tea. "I was blowing off steam. Last night a little kid pissed me off and I wanted to work off some rage," said Naruto.

Haku tilted her head. "No offense Naruto-san, but you don't look the type to get mad over little things," said Haku.

Naruto looked at the sky. "I'm not. The things he said reminded me of the past. A past I want to forget," said Naruto.

Haku smiled. As she put a hand over her heart. "We all have a past we wish to forget Naruto-san. Everyone has something in their hearts they wish to forget. I myself wish to forget something that haunts me. As Long as I have my uncle and Brother... then I will be fine. They give me strength.," said Haku.

The blond nodded, before standing. "We have a saying in Konoha. It was created by our Fourth Hokage. Those who break the rules are Trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower then that. I personally don't believe that saying," said Naruto.

Haku frowned hearing this. "Why is that?" asked Haku.

"Because many of my so called comrades have hurt those I consider my family in the past. My own belief is you don't mess with a man's Family. Actually it's what my whole team believes. You don't mess with our family. Hana-Kaa, Anko-kaa, Cho-chan, Sara-chan. We are family, even if we arn't related though blood," said Naruto.

Haku looked at the man before her. He shared that with her. His family was everything to him.

"Thanks for the meal Hunter-chan," said Naruto making Haku stiffen. "I enjoyed our conversation, but the next time we meet... It will be on the battlefield,"

Haku stood and looked at Naruto. "I agree to that, but be warned that my Nii-sama has his eyes on you," said Haku.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he walked away. Their conversation marked the Countdown on the clock. It would only be a Week, before they met again as enemies.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. Next chapter is most likely going to be much longer then this since I have to tie up some loose ends with the Wave Arc.


	13. Land of Waves: Battle on the Bridge!

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What's up everyone. I just came off a 24-hr work shift. I manged to finish this easily enough while sitting at my desk. It sucked. Now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

No response this time around.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000000

**Chapter 13: Land of Waves: Battle on the Bridge!**

**Location: Wave Country **

**Place: Gato's mansion**

**Time: 0200 (Friday)**

Gato glared at his top Lt's from around the Land Of Wave's area. Eight men who managed all the Mercenaries, his slave trade, his drugs, weapons, and fleets. Only the problem was that his drugs were gone, all but two of his camps wiped out, the Auction Houses bust and finally his grip on Wave was loosening thanks to the attacks. All over the country riots breaking out his men getting attacked. Even being killed. And the bridge was the key to everything.

"What do you plan on doing Gato-sama? The other parts of your organization and company are talking about splintering off?" asked his highest ranking Lt and Heir to the throne should something happen.

"Have they now? I'll just have to kill them and put some of the Made men in charge. I talked to Zabuza the just a few hours ago. He's ready to fight," said Gato.

"That doesn't ease our worries Gato-sama. We are losing a lot of money and influence by the day," said another man.

Gato smirked. "Don't worry about it. Just be ready Because tomorrow we take full control of wave back with our own two hands," said Gato grinning.

**Location: Wave Country**

**Place: Zabuza's hideout**

**Time: 0220 (Friday)**

Zabuza sat in his bed with an apple in his hand. He held it firmly before crushing it with ease. Zabuza smirked behind his bandages. He stood up and looked at the twins. He was ready to go to battle.

"What's the plan Zabuza-sama?" asked Hiyasu.

"Kakashi and that snake lady are going to have to split their genin force up. Not sure how their going to split them, but we can be assured that at least the Uchiha is going to be at the bridge and at least one of them will guard the house. I'm sure that Gato is already sending people to the house so we won't worry about that. I'm going to have to have you both there. The uchiha and Kakashi are the biggest threats in my eyes," said Zabuza.

Hiyasu and Haku nodded to Zabuza. Tomorrow was going to be a blood bath.

**Location: Wave Country**

**Place: Tazuna's home**

**Time: 1000 (Friday)**

Kakashi, Anko, Chocho, Mitsuki, Sasuke, and Naruto stood with Tazuna across from Tsunami, Hinata, and Sarada. The group said their good-byes and left to for the bridge. It didn't take them long to arrive. When they did they saw a light mist rolling in. Everyone was on edge due to the speed that it came in at. When they neared the center of the bridge they saw several men laying on the ground.

"What the hell!?" asked Tazuna as he looked at all his men.

Naruto put his hand out in front of Tazuna. "Don't move!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry. I just knocked them out. I'm not a heartless man," said Zabuza appearing from the mist with his two partners.

The group surrounded Tazuna as ten water clones surrounded them. Sasuke looked at Kakashi who nodded. Sasuke seemed egar for a fight if the way he was shaking was any indication. He seemed to vanish as he slit each and every one of the Water Clones throats with two Kunai in his hands. With nothing but puddles of water on the ground.

"That was an impressive display of speed and power. Even if the Water clones are only one tenth the strength of the original," said the female.

The male chuckled. "He may be your equal in speed Haku," said the male.

"He's not fast enough to take on the Demonic Ice Mistress," said Haku as she ran though hand signs. "**Demonic Ice Release: Icy winds!" yelled **Haku throw her hands forward unleashing a gale of absolute zero winds.

Naruto and Chocho got in front of the group and ran though hand signs. **"Earth Release: Earth dome!"** yelled the duo.

A dome of earth formed over the ground protecting them from the winds, however the shell wasn't thick enough to stop the spread of ice. As the dome completely froze over Sasuke and Kakashi ran though hand signs and aimed forward. Naruto and Chocho stopped supplying the Chakra to keep the dome allowing it to fall.

**"Fire Release: Grand Flame of destruction,"** yelled the duo.

Once the dome collapsed Sasuke and Kakashi unleashed a torrent of flames at the group.

Hiyasu and Zabuza ran though their own hand signs. "**Water Release: Water drill bullets!**"

The duo released a slavo of near invisible spriling bullets that stopped the flames in their tracks. Haku took this chance and rushed forward while drawing a tanto. Sasuke saw her running forward and met her midway. The duo exchanged quick blows, each having enough speed to counter the other. Haku did a full 360 spin and slashed at Sasuke's throat. Sasuke blocked the attack.

Haku raised one hand and did hand signs shocking Sasuke. "**Demonic Ice Release: 1000 needles of death!**" yelled Haku as she stomped the ground and created 1000 needles that surrounded them.

She unleashed a burst of chakra causing the needles to fly at them. Sasuke barely had enough time to get out of the way. He got two needles in his left leg and one in his right arm forcing him to drop his kunai. He let out a grunt of pain as he managed to glare at Haku. Haku pressed her advantage she took out a few of her senbon and throw them at Sasuke. Sasuke knocked them all out of the air. He took a breath.

As Haku and Sasuke's battle raged Kakashi and Anko were the only thing stopping Zabuza from getting out of control. That left Mitsuki, Chocho, and Naruto to block Hiyasu.

"You two watch Tazuna. I'll handle the other Hunter. If he's anything Like Haku then he's a major threat," said Naruto.

"Oh? You know my sister's name. She did say that she encountered one of you in the forest. I take it that was you. For sparing my sister I will honor you with a name. My name is Yuki Hiyasu, The Demonic Ice King,"

"Well Hiyasu-san I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Trap and Ambush Master... should we get started?" asked Naruto.

Hiyasu didn't say a word as he quickly ran though hand signs. "Enough talk Uzumaki! **Water Release: Waterfall crusher**!"

A large amount of water rose out of the sea and formed into a large pillar that began to fall at Naruto and the others. Naruto wasn't about to let that stand.

Naruto ran though his own Hand signs. "**Wind Release: Repulsing Air current**!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto pulled his hands back and unleashing two visible currents that split the falling water. Washing the bridge and making it harder for everyone to stand. Hiyasu took a running start and jumped into the air before he began to spin at high speeds. The water around him froze as he went to slash at Naruto. Naruto raised his gauntlet and made a shield of chakra that stopped the attack, but it chilled him to the bone. Backing away Naruto summoned an implosion orb before throwing it. Hiyasu batted it away as it hit the railing and crushed the railing. Hiyasu didn't have time to recover as he found himself surrounded by Naruto's strings both virtually and horizontally. He narrowed his eyes at this. He kept his eyes on the boy's glove so he was sure that he didn't use those annoying strings.

Naruto raised his hand and flipped it palm skywards. "You took your eye off the birdie! **Silk Trap: Shredder**!"

The strings rushed at Hiyasu. Hiyasu crushed as he slammed his hand onto the ground. "**Demonic Ice Relase: Crystal Dome!" **

A dome of ice appeared around Hiyasu the strings cut into the ice but not enough to crush it. It was a struggle. Ice vs string, but Naruto had not intentions of losing, nor playing fair. Sending wind chakta though the Naruto balled up his fist. The added wind chakra gave the strings to cut though the ice. Once the shards were in the air Naruto looked at the spot where he was suppose to be, only for Hiyasu to be somewhere else.

Naruto felt a build up of chapter behind him.

"**Demonic Ice Release: Freezing Decapitation!**" yelled Hiyasu slashing at Naruto.

Naruto's head was taken clean off his body, before his head and body froze insistently.

**Location: Wave Country**

**Place: Tazuna's lands**

**Time: 1030 (Friday)**

Zori and Waraji lead a bandit force of 30 men twords the northern part of Tazuna/Tsunami's lands. The two. Zori and Waraji stood at the back of the group. They had had their fair run ins with Shinobi and knew better then to allow them even an inch. Waraji lost his eye to a Shinobi. At least the Shinbi lost his life to Waraji's blade.

"The Intel from our guy says that only the women and the kid are alone in the house," said Zori.

"This should be easy. I want to taste them," said Waraji licking his blade.

Zori chuckled at his friend. While his friend didn't ignore his lust for women, he was more battle hungry then anything. They had both been low ranking land of Iron samurai. They had abandoned their post during an invasion and never went back. They were as far back as five years ago hired by Gato.

"Not this time Waraji. Gato wants them alive and untouched," said Zori

The group arrived at the edge of Tazuna's property and observed the house. They couldn't see anything, but knew that all the girls were. The minute they were passed the Barrier stone the docks lit up in an electric arc that killed all the men who stepped front of the dock. Zori and Waraji cursed as they brought their blades up blocking the two girls who attacked them. Hinata crushed as she was thrown away from Zori while Sarada matched him blow for blow.

Sarada disengaged and flow though hand signs. "**Fire Release: Great Fire Ball!**"

Sarada fired off a massive ball of fire that easy engulfed the path of the docks.

Zori quickly sheathed his sword, before unsealing it just as quickly. "**Single sword draw: Cleaving wind!"**

Zori slashed downwards and managed to cut the center of the massive ball easily. Sarada cursed before she sheathed her sword and activated a seal hidden on the hilt. Rushing forward she unsheathed it and ignited it. Zori's eyes widened as he blocked the attack, but the strength behind her attack was enough to send him back several feet. As he looked at the heat coming of his sword he glared at her .

Hinata was avoiding all of Waraji's single handed slashes. Each of his attacks was powerful and were it not for the Hyuga passive 'chakra gloves'. Once Hyuga started learning the Gentle Fist. The Chakra gloves were strong enough to stop regular steel. Hinata actually took it a step further. While the Regular Gentle fist was somewhat rigged, Hinata found that with her natural flexibility and speed she could flow like water.

Ducking a slash Hinata did a spin and pointed her left finger at Waraji's chest. "**Eight Trigrams: Chakra pistol.**

A small ball of chakra appeared at the tip of her finger before she 'fired' it. The ball flew from her finger and hit Waragi in his chest with enough force to pierce straight though it. Waraji coughed up blood as he went to a knee. His breath was ragged, coming in short raspy gasps. She had pierced his lung. While not an instant death sentence it was painful. His lungs would fill with blood as they slowly collapsed. He glared at the girl, who had most likely ended his career as a swordsman. He rose to his feet and put his hands on his sword.

"**Single cut style: Horse breaking slash!"** yelled Waraji.

"Pathetic worm! **Vacuum cutting palm!**" yelled Hinata as she unleashed a strong gust of wind from her hands and slashed off both his arms!

Waraji yelled in pain as he rolled on the ground. Hinata walked up to him. "It's over dog!" growled Hinata.

"You'd better finish me off bitch!" rasped Waraji. "or I'll spend the rest of my life hunting you and your fucking family down and slaughterer you all

Hinata stood before him raising her hand and coating it in chakra, before sharpening it out with shape manipulation. " Don't worry, I intend to now, rot in the womb of the dark mother, **Eight Trigrams: Palm of Fate!"** yelled Hinata putting the palm to his had and blowing his brain out though the back of his head.

Zori throw Sarada off. As she flipped in the air Sarada ran though hand signs once she finished she breathed out a stream of high pressure water. Zori looked at the stream, before rolling out of the way as it cut though the wood easy as butter.

"This is starting to get annoying," said Sarada with a frown.

"Die bitch!" yelled Zori.

Sarada spin around and cut he man's head off. The body fell to the ground. Sarada throw the blood off her sword. She looked at the mess that was on the bridge. Hinata was on her knees throwing up into the lake.

"First time killing someone?" asked Sarada sheathing her sword.

Hinata looked at sarada with a Glare. "Shut up," said the girl wiping her lips.

Sarada smiled. "It's not easy, taking the life of another," said the red eyed young woman.

**Location: Wave Country**

**Place: Bridge**

**Time: Same time at the bridge (Friday)**

The Naruto that was before Hiyasu turned into smoke leaving nothing. Hiyasu's eyes widened as Naruto appeared above his running tohugh hand signs. Naruto fired off several air bullets Hiyasu jumped backwards and landed safly away from the bullets. Naruto landed and flexed his fingers, before throwing out sevreal of his strings trying to wrap Hiyasu up and shred him to pieces. Hiyasu unleashed a brust of ice chakra from his body freezing the strings and forcing Naruto to disingage again and jump away as the area he was in froze.

"Your one tough son of a bitch," said Naruto.

Hiyasu smirked behind his mask. "I must admit that you yourself are quite a capable warrior. Had we met somewhere without as much water as this place I might have lost, however you will die here," said Hiyasu as he turned his blade upside down. "Take pleasure in knowing that you are one of four people who have ever forced me to use this technique. **Demonic Ice style: Dome of 1000 souls,"**

Naruto looked around as the water from below the bridge rose up and began to swirl around them at a tremendous amount of speed. Soon the water began to separate into thin streams and finally they stopped in place and took the shape of swords.

"What the hell is this?" asked Naruto.

"This dome is my way of saying that your to much for me to handle with one Blade. I have abandoned Defense in favor of offense. My control is only good enough to summon one sword at a time. Be thankful... As long as I have this jutsu active I can not use other ninjtsu. However I am a Kinjutsu expert at heart,"

Naruto smirked. "Then in the interest of fairness I'm going to give you a hint as well. I'm not much for up close combat. That's more my girlfriends department. Me. I prefer to fight at mid range, but i'm not to shabby at close range combat either. Sorry Sarada, but for this fight I have to play at being a swordsmen," said Naruto removing two slips of paper from his his pouch. "**Sealing Art of Focus: Sword of Sealing, Sealing Art of Focus: Shield of Rejection.**

In his right hand appeared appeared a double sided sword that was blue and over his left arm appeared a square sheild.

"Like you I won't be able to use anything other then this since this is taking up my entire concentration," said Naruto.

Hiyasu chuckled. "I think if we met under different circumstances we could have been friends," said Hiyasu.

Naruto gave a small smile. "That I can believe,"

Naruto placed the shield at just below eye level while holding the 'sword' just above the shield as Hiyasu summoned one of his swords. The two young men looked at each other with glares, but something in their hearts connected them and they had something akin to respect for each other.

Chocho was biting her lip as her lover was fighting for his life against an opponent that was proving to be his equal... n his better. Gripping her kanabo in a white knuckled grip, she was prepared to jump in and help him. The only thing stopping her was the fact that Sasuke looked to be in dire straights. Gripping her Kanabo tight she prepared to destroy everything to save her beloved glowing sun.

Naruto blocked a strike from Hiyasu with his shield, and thrust his blade at managed to nick his mask breaking the bottom right corner of it. Hiyasu grit his teeth as he stabbed downwards and into Naruto's left leg. Naruto yelled in pain as his muscles in that leg froze, spinning around Naruto manged to slash Hiyasu across the chest drawing blood. Hiyasu managed to back peddle and held his chest with his free left hand. Both Naruto and Hiyasu were in bad shape. Naruto's cuts were frozen and slowing his movement, while Hiyasu's mask was busted and he was bleeding from his chest.

"Your quite strong," said Hiyasu.

Naruto smirked. "Thanks you as well,"

"But the diffrance in our power is obvius. In fact it's time to end this," said Hiyasu as all of the water gathered. He was abandoning the technique. "**Demonic ice Release: Crystal Prison encasement!**

All the swords flow at Naruto as they melted. Naruto wanted to jump away, but couldn't. He smiled at the water that closed in on him. Naruto tried to move, but his cuts and the frozing damage to his body made it near impossible to do that.

"_So this is how I die? Damn and I never got to see either of them swell with child_," thought Naruto as the future that he imagined with his lovers came crashing in on him.

Before the ice encased him, Naruto was pushed out of the way. Nauto looked at Chocho in her eyes, her smile wide and beautiful as the ice encased her. She looked like a statute one it froze over.

"CHOCHO!" yelled Naruto as he took his blade and began to hack away at the ice.

"It's no use... The temperature inside of there is negative 100 degrees. Her heart must have already stopped beating. I admire her. Willing to sacrifice her life for yours she must have loved you dearly," said Hiyasu.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Naruto as he looked at the prision that was one of his lovers.

What was he going to tell Anko-kaa, Hana-kaa, Sara-chamn!? What was he going to tell his family!? That one of theirs died because he had been to weak? Deep inside of him he felt something sinister awaken. Like a presence that had been sleeping for a long time was awake now! That presence was screaming at him to avange his mate! That presence was bringing all of the rage, the hate, the sorrow from his past to the surfice. That something made Naruto's body pluseae with power that seemed to burn the air around them. The entire area surrounding the bridge went form 50degrees to almost 80 easily

"You d**ie here YUKI HIYASU!" yelled Naruto turning to Hiyasu with blood red eyes.**

Naruto's wounds began to heal at a rapid pace almost to the point of regeneration. His glare was so frighteing. Almost like he was looking into his very soul. Hiyasu felt like he was being crushed alive by the pressure that Naruto was releasing alone! Naruto vanished and appeared before Hiyasu. He gripped his shoulder with his right hand and squeezed with his already tormentors gripping strength that seemed to have been amplified 1000 fold! A sicking crunch was heard as Hiyasu let out a scream of pain. He had to get away or this man would kill him! He let go of his sword and started doing one handed hand signs.

"**Demonic Ice Release: Frost Breath!"** yelled Hiyasu blowing chilled air into Naruto's direction.

To Naruto it was a cool summer's breeze. He jumped into the air taking Hiyasu with him, lifting the body above his head he throw him at the ground. Hiyasu impacted it with such force that a crater was made 20 feet in diameter.

Naruto above him, seemly hovering in the sky took both hands and balled them into fist as he did a single twisting motion with intente speed. The speed behind the attack unleashed a heated shock wave of force that would have killed Hiyasu had a mirror not appeared and a the female hunter jumped out of it, taking the blow. Haku screamed as the force of the attack seemingly ripped her apart! She landed next to her brother barely clinging to the land of conciseness.

"HAKU!" yelled Hiyasu struggling to stand as he slowing made his way to his sister and pulled her into his arms.

"It's fine Nii-sama... I'm," started the ice using girl, beore she coughed up blood.

Naruto seemingly lost his will to fight as he looked at an 'innocent' in his and Hiyasu's fight. He looked over to where Sasuke was and saw the boy almost dead on his feet with his Sharingan active in both eyes two tomae in his left eye and one in the right. He walked over to Chocho's prison.

"Cho-chan... I'm sorry," said Naruto shedding tears.

"I'm sorry got your loss, but I couldn't leave my sister alone in the world," said Hiyasu looking down in shame.

"We knew the risks coming into this battle!" said the blonde fighting his tears, "but I can't let it go!"

"**Demonic Ice Release: Freedom,"** said Haku as she raised her shaking hand and thawed the ice out.

"Chocho!" yelled Naruto pulling the shivering girl into his arms.

"I-it's Al-alright Naru-chan. I-i'm alive s-so-somehow," said Chocho.

"I had no desire to kill her. Only you. Had that attack hit you you would be dead from your injuries alone," said Hiyasu.

"My brother takes no pleasure in killing anyone who doesn't desire it or fights back. When he and Naruto-san fought one on one his entire focus was Naruto-san," said Haku.

"But why?" asked Naruto.

"Please listen to my story and understand our pain," said Hiyasu

Not after the things my father did to her and my mother. He still remembered his mother's pained screams as several men took turns on her. He remembered Haku's muffled cries. He remembered being forced by his father to take a turn on both Haku and his mother as he himself was volatilied. He remembered when they took him from the house so that they could take their sweet time with Haku as they had killed his mother days prior. He remembered the all consuming hate and rage he felt as it boiled over and he formed his first sword, before slaughtering every man there. He remembered coming back to their home tainted in blood red ice. They lived the next few months on the streets, before they were found by Zabuza and trained.

Naruto and Chocho felt for the duo. They had lived in pain, but nothing like that. Soon the mist cleared as Zabuza stood there broken arms, while kakashi had a gash across his chest. Anko herself looked fine, but she was low on chakra. Soon clapping could be heard on the bridge. Veryone turned to see Gato standing there. Behind him no less then 200 bandits and mercenaries.

"Some demon you turned out to be Zabuza! More like a baby demon if you ask me. Beaten by a bunch of kids. It's a good thing that your so weak right. One of these bandits can kill you!" laughed Gato.

"Hey Kakashi it looks like our fight is over," said Zabuza.

"That it does. So how should we take care of this?" asked Kakashi.

Gato looked around at the women with lustful looks. "Kill the men and capture the girls. They'll make wonderful pets or good parts to the new actuion house that we're going to open up," leered the man.

Anko smirked. The bastard just signed his own death warrant.

Naruto walked forward. "Hey Kakashi-san!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes?" asked Kakashi.

"What was Zabuza's kill record?" asked Naruto.

"It was 100," said Kakashi.

Naruto flexed his hand. "Then I'm going to beat it here today," said Naruto.

"Not in this life kid. Even with two broken arms I's still the Demon of the Bloody Mist," said Zabuza as he ripped off the bandages. "Hey woman throw me a kunai.

Anko did as asked, before she lead the charged. She summoned several snakes as Mitsuki followed behind her with his katana drawn. Kakashi, Naruto, and Zabuza all managed to get their pound of flesh from their enemies. The coup de gras came when Naruto of all people managed to get to Gato and wrap him in his wires, before setting him on fire. His screams of pain echoed though out the battlefield making everyone stop what they were doing. The next five minutes would go down in Wave's History as the Liberation of the Great Kaiza Bridge with a statue of Team Six and Seven being held as Heros.

**Location: Wave/Fire Country boarder**

**Place: just across the newly named Great Kaiza Bridge**

**Time: 1200 (Friday-two weeks later)**

After almost three weeks the bridge was finished. The Shinobi were on the other side of the bridge. All of them were healed up. Ready to head out. The team from Konoha turned northwest while Zabuza and company turned east towards water country.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" asked Naruto as he stood next to Haku and Hiyasu.

Haku smiled at Naruto. "We appropriate the thought Naruto-san, but we've been away from our home country for to long," said the female Ice user.

"Not only that but the entire country is falling into war. Its bigger then just the Mizukage. It's the Daimyo as well. The Revolutionary army is on the verge of winning and they need our help. We will fight for equaility in our country," said Hiyasu.

Naruto nodded. "You do what you got to do," said Naruto.

As the trio parted ways Naruto was stopped by Hiyasu calling his name. Naruto turned to Hiyasu.

"Should we ever meet on the battlefield again... It won't end in a draw," said Hiyasu.

Naruto smirked. "I don't plan on sitting on my ass. You had me dead to rights. The next time we meet on the field of battle your going to die.

Hiyasu smirked. "I look forward to that battle Uzumaki," said Hiyasu.

The duo turned from each other looking in different directions. It would be years before they met again be it as allies or enemies. Their future set on a collision course. On that day a legendary rivalry the likes of which were only in the leauge of...

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Please don't look to deeply into that last bit of text. That was just me adding flavor to the story. Or maybe not. Who can tell me? Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll have another chapter posted for you soon.


	14. Comes around to one thing

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

Nothing to say. Just wanted to update this quickly. Yesterday when I uploaded I would have done the review response, but I was much to tired from my 24-hr shift to do it. Trust me I do read all reviews.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 14: Comes around to one thing**

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Meeting Room on the fourth floor of the Hokage Tower**

**Time: 1300 (Monday- following the Wave mission)**

Many people would be shocked to learn that the Hokage's power was not as 'absolute' in Konoha and her territories as one would think. If konoha was a pyramid then the Hokage would sit at the top with his Council and the Head Jonin right below him. Following them you had the Councils. The Civilian Council, the Shinobi council, and the Clan Council. The full Council together had 33 'members' not including the Hokage. It was by the decree of the 12th Fire Daimyo by naming Senju Hashirama the First Hokage that the Position was testament to a High Ranking Noble/ General with absolute authority over the Region of Fire Country that was refused to as Konoha. Konoha sat in the center of a Region that spanned about 200 miles and governed 20 smaller towns and villages. Thanks to this Konoha had a much larger force then it appeared with each town having a contingent of no less then 100 Shinobi guarding it round the clock. They served as the first line of Defense. Konoha's Main force over 7000 Shinobi and Kunoichi of the 63,000 people that currently lived in Konoha.

It was for this reason that Harashima believed that it was best to govern with the Civilians help rather then rule them. However this was a double edged sword as far as Hiruzen, the Hokage Council, Shinobi Council and the Clan Council was concerned. While the majority of the Shinobi forces use to come form the clans in recent years the Forces that were once 70/30 in the clan favor became 64-36 in in favor of the civilians. This gave them a much stronger voting block allowing them to at times out match the other councils in terms like the Academy since the person in charge of Konoha's education sector was a civilian with a shinobi answering to him.

For this Reason Uchiha Mikoto found the idea of the Civilian's interfering in Shinobi affairs distasteful. Her civilian counterpart was a former Samurai and had all Civilian members or the organization trained to use Baton-like swords and restraining cuffs on Civilians. Even though she was the Chief of Police and he a simple Deputy Cheif-in title-, he often tried to order her around like she was his subordinate. It didn't help matters that he was often trying to get into her pants. She had a few lovers ever since the death of her husband-who she hated-, but none worth baring a child for. She was currently in a Private meeting with the Head of the Konoha Police force-Civilian side, and The chairman of the Civilian Council Haruno Kizashi.

Kazashi stood at 5'11" with slightly darkened skin, emerald green eyes, cherry pink hair that was shaped like a five pointed star and connected his his mustache with thick sideburns. He wore a loose fitting green kimono shirt, burgandy pants, and wood sandals. Over that he wore a hoari with white circles on it. Kazashi at one point in his life was a student of Jiraya of the Sannin. Most people often forgot this since Minato had been selected as Hokage over both himself and Orochiko. Thing is Kazashi was just as powerful as Minato was back in their younger years. He had skills in Ninjutsu that put him on par with Sarutobi. However he was forced to retire after the Kyubi attack. He didn't blame it on Naruto and even told many people that that boy would go places. Considering he had been Minato's best friends she had no doubt about it. (1)

Mikoto's counterpart was in his late 40's early 50s with the graying of his temple hair and parts of his beard. His hair was up in a topknot, he wore a long sleeve blue button up shirt with three gold stars on the left collar and a konoha symbol pin on the right, matching blue slacks, black shoes, and his katana was on his side. He had a matching cap that was sitting on the table. This was Karasu. He was a former Samurai that managed to get the position due to necessity rather then actual want. Mikoto had needed someone to act as a stabilizing force while she 'recovered' from her family's death. He was a grizzled old bastard, but could keep his men in line. He was also like every other Civilian Council member or people of note in the village not of the Shinobi cast. A power hungry fool that thought that he was above the Shinobi in the village

"...thermore I want you to reel in those hulgoons you call Shinobi-police. They've been interfering in Civilian-police matters. Were it not for the duties I have to carry out during the day not I would take matters into my own hands," said Karasu. (2)

Mikoto narrowed her eyes and had to actively stop herself from burning the man alive with her black flames. "There is no need to threaten me _Deputy Chief _Karasu. When my family died that left our police force and intertnal defenses lacking greatly. I _allowed _ you and Chairmen Haruno to implement the Civilian draft into the police and first respone teams. However after a year of allowing you and your to run rampant, crime was up b 20 percent. The gangs of the Red Light District were running ruckshot over you all. We even had attacks on minors and forced prostitution with your officers having a hand in it.. I had to return and regain order. Each of the people who are currently assigned to the Shinobi-Police are hand selected and processed by myself, Hokage-sama, and his council. We serve Konoha proper and no one is excused from our laws. Not even you," said Mikoto

Karasu narrowed his eyes. "But they get to act as Judge, jury and executioner! That isn't right!" growled out the man.

"As is our role. We are authorized by the Hokage to act as we see fit in all instances," said Mikoto.

"Don't act all high and mighty with me!" yelled Karusu.

"Karasu-san," said Kizashi speaking up making both look at him. "Shinobi-police's suspects and opponents are trained killers. I guess you could call them Killers of Killers. Your men are ill equpied to deal with Shinobi,"

Karasu took in a breath. "Hai.. even so some people are afraid that the Shinobi-Police are overstepping their boundaries a bit," said the man.

"Same could be said for the Civilian side. Or did you forget about the attack on a Inuzuka Clan member that resulted in him being beaten to death by your officers," said Kazashi.

Karasu didn't respond. He simply got up and walked out the door. Once alone both Mikoto and Kizashi let out sighs. Kazashi put his hand on the back of his neck and creaked it slightly. It was an old injury that he sutatined during his time as an active Shinobi. Now his neck got stiff quite easily.

"Damn neck," said Kizashi. "And damn Karasu for agrivating my injury,"

"Now that he's gone do you think we can get down to the brass tacks?" asked Mikoto.

"Were it so easy," said Kizashi. "I'm having a hard time keeping the Civilian side of the Council in check. Even my own wife at times. They want more say in Shinobi affairs and they believe it starts with reducing your control over the Police force,"

Mikoto frowned. "They already had their way with the Academy. The standards were lowered to allow more civilians into the shinobi force. Currently our Forces are made up of 36 percent clan members and 64 percent civilian,"

"That's just the way the ball boundaries. There was a time where the Clans ruled over everything without any problems. Now... now you know what the civilians felt when your clan took over the Police force and your husband abused his power. The council had been calling for you to step down for years

"They want me to step down, they'll have to kill me first," Mikoto said.

The cherry pink haired man gave a grave nod. "I won't allow it to come to that. They know the Uchiha clan protected Naruto until he was about 4 years old. He even lived with you, up until things became hostile between the Uchiha and the Hokage Council,"

"That was my husband, Not me," growled Mikoto

"And look what it's got you. A nearly dead clan with only you, your son, adopted daughter, and the strongest traitor to the village since Madara himself," said Kizashi

"Maybe if you had taken up the throne after the Kyubi attack, this wouldn't have happened," said Mikoto with venom.

"Please spare me the crap. Hiashi said the same damn thing. Remember I was bed ridden for 6 months after the attack. I'm barely any stronger then a regular jonin at this point. Besides... there is currently no one who can sit on the throne if something happens to Hiruzen-sama. The only one close is Kakashi-san, but his demons are holding him back," said Kizashi.

"But your still strong enough to hold onto your position of Chairmen for the past 10 years," said Mikoto.

Kizashi didn't say a word. He knew that he had lost, but didn't want to admit it. Instead he turned to the other reason she was here. A reason that could shake the very power structure of the village.

"How about we move on to what you wanted to speak about in private," said the Chairmen of the Civilian council

Mikoto smirked. "The Legacy of Namikaze Minato and my best friend Uzumaki Kushina as well as my plan to revive the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans," said Mikoto.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Inuzuka Dens**

**Time: Same time as above**

Meny would think that all clans lived in either huge compounds like the Hyuga or entire districts like the Uchiha. That couldn't be further from the truth. The Aburame clan lived within a fenced off section of the village with was known as the Hive, A 10 acher land near a hollowed out hill, the Kurama clan lived deep within the Village's inner forest in their own private compound. The Inuzuka clan lived inside a large field/forested area that had it's own cave system. It was known as 'The Den'. There were a few scattered houses in the area, but most of the clan stuck to their own little caves that they hollowed out. The Alpha of Alphas and their family were allowed to live inside the largest house in the Den. A two floor house with 10 rooms. The Office of the Alpha of Alphas was located in said house. It was used to make other people and officials feel welcome amoung the 'savages'.

Hana sat in the chair across from the Alpha of Alpha's, Clan Head, and Baddest bitch in Konoha. Inuzuka Tsume. Her mother. Hana actually favored her father in apprace according to her mother, but she still looked a lot like her mother, if she embraced her more fareal side. Wild brown hair, black slitted pupils, and plump breasts and hips that were made for breeding. No wonder she enjoyed sex like she did. She wore purple lip stick and red eyeliner that brought out her fang tattoo's that were bordered by a thinner black set that signified her as Alpha of Alpha's, a black muscle shirt, and skin tight black pants. While Tsume would would prefer to be half naked she still had to go to a meeting later today with the Aburema and Hyuga.

"You know why your here Hana," said Tsume.

"Hai. It's because I turned down a suitor from the clan," said Hana with gritted teeth.

Tsume shuck her head. "No. He wasn't strong enough to tame you, even though he's an Alpha like yourself. Your here because the Alpha park are tired of your rebellious streak, myself included. They left you alone because you were my daurhter and no one in the clan is strong enough to challange me, but enough is enough! By now most females would have had at least 2 pups. Hell your 17 cousin is already expecting her fourth pup, but you who are 23 have yet to bare even a single pup!" growled Tsume.

Hana held firm. Showing weakness was always a bad sign in the clan. "I haven't found anyone I love enough to allow them to impregnate me," said Hana.

"You mean you haven't found a male you love enough right? I know all about your little girlfriend Mitarishi Anko. You always reek of sex with a that little snake bitch!" yelled Tsume making Hana flinch. "Sex is sex, i'll give you that much. Hell I had my fair share of female lovers including my old Teammate Kushina! Breeding for the clan is whole different matter girl! I don't even know who your father is. A random one night stand for all I remember. Kiba's dad is a fuck stick that has at least 8 other pups running around the Den! You need to get knocked up for the future of the clan!"

"That's for the clan! Not me. I'm already in love with someone!" yelled Hana.

Tsume rose to her feet and backhanded Hana had enough to send her into the wall. Hana bounced off the wall as the Uno, duce and Trie all growled as Tsume. Their hairs raised in a show of aggression. Kuromaru, the triple's father growled back and unleashed his aura, frocing the triples back. Tsume walked over to Hana and gripped her by the hair and pulled her to eye level. Hana yelled out in pain.

"Listen to me you arrogent little bitch! I don't care if I have to tie you down and have you gang-raped in front of your little girlfriend, you WILL produce a child within the next year or you will face the 100 rounds punishment!" growled Tsume.

Hana's eyes widned hearing that. The hundread punishment was the harshest punishment an Inuzuka could face. First the clan would submit a resignation letter in her name releasing her from active duty, secondly they would tie her arms and legs down in a human sized kennal, Then she would be pumped full of a drug that would make her go crazy with lust and increse her furtility by 10 fold. Then after a week of of denail and degradation into nothing but a sex starved bitch then, for the next 100 days males Dogs and humans alike would be pumped full of hormones, before they were unleashed upon her body to fuck her as they pleased.

Hana had to record one and even administer the drugs for once such account a few years ago. As far as she knew the woman was still locked in her kennal being the clan's whore and pumping out pup after pup.

Hana allowed tears to show. "Please Kaa-chan! anything but that!" Hana nearly screamed in fright.

"Then get fucking pregnant! I don't care how and I don't care what you tell your little girlfriend! Just fucking do it!" yelled Tsume before she smirked and bent down to Hana's ear. "Maybe you should get hat little stud, Uzumaki to knock you up. He'd give you really strong pups.

Tsume dropped Hana. Once she was dropped she ran out of the house and compound and twords the one place that she knew that she could get some help.

She was going to have to enlist the help of her adopted 'son'

000000000000000000000

And cut. Damn Konoha is a brutal place. Just because the light shines on the treetops, it's hard to see the shadows that thrive at the floor. What is Mikoto up to? And What is Hana planning on doing? The fun I can have with this.

1: Okay we all know Jiraya had a team. We often assume that Hiashi is one of them if not his brother, but the third one is never identified and it is stated by Kishimoto himself that he wanted t do more with Sakura's parents and write them into the main story, but never had a chance to. The best he got was Road to Sakura tie in episode and Road to Ninja movie

2: Shinobi-Police are basically Military police and Civillian-Police are well police. Mikoto may be the Chief of the Konoha Police force, but she mostly deals with the Shinobi side of things.


	15. Countdown- Chunin Exams

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What's up everyone! Sorry for the chapter delay. I took a Hiatus (unknowingly) because of work. It's one of those things that you don't think about until you start writing. Anyway i'm good now onto the reviews.

**Dark link M Smith:** Compared to the things that I've done to Haku, Hiyasu, and others this was nice. Besides if you've read my story Club Rose you'd realize that Hana's getting off light with her condition.

**Riot Bringer: **That would be a copout on my part. And Like I said, the pairing are set. This won't become a generic harem story.

**Spark681: **That would be spoilers.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 15: Countdown- Chunin Exams**

**Location:Konoha**

**Place: Trio house**

**Time: 1400 (Monday)**

Sarada sat on her couch laying on Naruto's lap, the smell's of Chocho's cooking was filling the air. After the events of the bridge, taking a day to return to Konoha due to Kakashi and Sasuke's injuries. After giving their report they were allowed to have the week off after dropping Sasuke and Kakashi off at the hospital the group arrived back at their home and decided to rest. That was a day ago. The minute they hit their bed they were out like a light. Even Anko decided to stay in the spare room. All of them woke around the same time, about two hours ago. Chocho went to the market and got food,Anko was currently in the built in onsen, while Naruto and Sarada were watching Princess Gale: Rise of a warrior Princess the 4th movie in the installment with a Fifth movie set to began production by the time the Chunin exam rolled around. (1)

"This is so unrealistic," groaned Sarada.

Naruto chuckled at this. "I know what you mean. I've never heard of a justu where you thrust your sword and destory and entire army over the power of friendship!"

"The power of friendship is bullshit. The power of swords is where it's at," said Sarada trying not to laugh.

Naruto joined his lover in laughed for a good minute, beore knocking sounded on the door. Naruto got up to answer thinking that it's Chocho with the food. Naruo opened the door to find Hana there. He opened his mouth to greet her, only to be tackled to the ground by the woman. That's when Naruto noticed her tears and running makeup.

"Naruto I need you to impregnate me!" screamed the woman who was in a near panic.

"WHAT!" YELLED Sarada, Anko, and Chocho the latter two walked in.

Naruto managed to get Hana off him and walked her to the couch. "Hana-kaa... I think you need to explain more to us," said Naruto.

The group settled in for a long story.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Tobirama Memorial Hospital**

**Time: Same time as above**

The Tobirama Memorial Hospital was one of Konoha's most well protected locations with only the Hokage's Tower, and Shinobi Academy. It was a 8 floor building that could house upwards of 3000 patients at a time. Currently it only housed about 600, due to injuries on missions. Currently two of those rooms were occupied by Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi on the third floor for severe chakra exhaustion and the like. It was for this very reason that Mikoto and Danzo were visiting. Not Kakashi, but Sasuke.

They approached the counter where two people currently stood. The first was a pink haired girl who had her hair cut short, while the other was a purple haired girl with brown eyes. Both were cute in their own way. They also wore Leaf village head bands, blue kunoichi shorts and the white medical ninja jackets with black shirts under them, as well Kunai pouches. Haruno Sakura and Yamagauchi Ami were Genin of the medical ninja Program and assigned to Medical Response Unit 24.

The once bully and victam had come to have a certain level of comradary over the last 2 months into the program. They were the only two to stick as Ami's friends didn't find it appealing to be reserve members of the Ninja forces and instead transferred over to be civilian medics. Thus with little access to others in their age and graduation group they bonded and became fast friends. (2)

"I still can't believe you said yes to that weird guy Sakura-chin!" said Ami. "I mean sure the braid was a nice touch, but those eyebrows and his rant on youth was freaky as hell!"

"Come on Ami-chan, Lee-kun isn't that bad. He's just a bit hyperactive is all. Besides that he's really sweet. He came to pay a visit to his senseni and teammate," said Sakura.

Ami smirked. "Hyperactive in the sack you mean. I heard you two in the bathroom during lunch break," said the purple haired girl.

Sakura's face turned atomic. "Don't say such things out loud Ami-chan! Besides all we did was kiss," said Sakura turning away from her friend.

"That's not what i heard. 'Yes Lee-kun, eat that pink pussy cat!" Ami said as she mimicked a Sakura moaning.

"I WILL BREAK YOUR FACE!" threatened Sakura making Ami laugh at her friend.

"_Sometimes women and their gossip scare even me a man who has fought in two great wars," thought Danzo._

Mikoto gave a quiet chuckle. "To be a young girl again," said Mikoto getting their attention.

Both girls looked and their eyes widened and they blushed in embarrassment. "Uchiha-sama, Shima-sama. Welcome," said the two girls bowing.

"We're sorry that you walked in on that conversation," said Ami.

"It's fine. Your still young and haven'y acquired a veteran's nack for doing things," said Mikoto.

"We're here to see Sasuke-san," said Danzo.

Sakura nodded as she picked up the clipboard and looked at it for a moment. "Here it is. I'll take you to Sasuke-san's room," said Sakura.

Danzo raised an eyebrow at this. Ever since the massacre of the Uchiha Clan Danzo-with Mikoto's permission of course- kept careful track of all the girls who 'liked' Sasuke. While Mikoto planned to push for the CRA for the Uchiha clan, they planned to use those fan girls to just bluster the numbers quickly. If each of Sasuke's 20 plus Fan girls gave birth within the next 2-6 years the Uchiha Clan could be back to a capable fighting force in 20 odd years . Danzo had no less then 5 no more then 20 hand picked that would get the best results for genetically powerful children. Even two ROOT members that were young enough and were quite strong had presented the correct markers to have children that would be about 40 percent stronger then Sasuke's other children, except one. Danzo actually had Chairmen Haruno's child as a top five prospects, but her growing skills in medicine and combat she was to valuable to give up to breeding at the moment.

They arrived at the room and were allowed in. "Remember that visiting hours are almost over, even for family," said Sakura.

Mikoto bowed her head. "Thank you Sakura-san," said Mikoto.

They entered the room and saw Sasuke sitting up in the bed. His eyes were bandaged over. A precation since he had strained his eyes during the Wave mission. He looked to the door as the Duo entered.

"Kaa-san, Danzo-sama," said Sasuke.

"I'm surprised that you were able to tell it was us son," said Mikoto with a smile.

"I can still train in bed. I just trained my senses," said Sasuke.

"While that is impressive young Sasuke your mother and I are here to talk to you about the CRA," said Danzo.

"Not interested," said Sasuke.

Mikoto frowned. "Why not?" asked Mikoto.

"If the Uchiha are to return to our place as the strongest of Konoha's clans and defenders, then it needs to be Sarada and I who birth the next great head of our family," said Sasuke.

"While we're not denying your right to get with Sarada-san we need you to at least impregnate four women. Of course the village will provide the mothers with financial stability while they raise your children in the Uchiha district. You yourself will be elevated to the rank of Chunin following the next exam that way you can take your mother's place on the council freeing her of one of the Three seats she controls and the burdens that come with it," said Danzo.

Sasuke frowned. "Three seats? I was only aware of the Uchiha and the Police force seats,"

Mikoto chuckled. "Normally you'd be correct Sasuke-chan, but this is an A-ranked screat. Technically your not suppose to know this. I hold the seat of The Police Cheif, The Uchiha Clan head and the Uzumaki Clan. Currently I am politically the 3rd strongest person in the village right behind Hokage-sama and Danzo-sama,"

"Uzumaki? As in Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Hai. The Uzumaki back during the Waring Clans Era or more commonly know as the first Shinobi War, were as powerful as the Senju and Uchiha clans. However they mostly kept to themselves at the Edding Tides Country... I think it was slightly south of Water Country, in the most dangerous parts on the Sakara Seas. The current's of cold and warm clash there making powerful whirlpools. The Uzumaki clan that lived there were insanely powerful in not only their life force, Chakra, and Kenjutsu, but their most deadly skills, the Art of sealing. Their clan was impressively strong they were as powerful as the Uchiha and Senju at our heights. When the village was founded the Uzumaki helped create it. They were granted a seat on the council as a founding clan same at the Uchiha and Senju. Because of a combination of natural disaster and an surprise attack curing the 3rd Shinobi war they were almost wiped out with only one known survivor. My best friend, Rival, and your godmother. Uzumaki Kushina. When Kushina died and I was granted custody of Uzumaki Naruto, I gained control the Uzumaki seat by proxy because I am Naruto's godmother," said Mikoto with a smile. (3)

"Does the rest of the council know this?" asked Sasuke trying to process what he had heard.

"Only the Hokage, Hokage's council, The ANBU commander Ryu, Head Jonin Shikaku

"And Like you I've put in a word with Councilmen Haruno to have Naruto-kun put into the CRA as of the end of the Chunin exams that will come up in the next three months,"

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Trio home**

**Time 1700 (Monday)**

"Here Hana-kaa," said Chocho handing Hana a cold glass with a colorful drink in it.

Hana took it with a smile as she downed it. After coming in as she did Anko and the others managed to get her to calm down enough so she could talk about what happened. She told them everything that happened. The groups collective blood was boiling. Naruto and Anko marched to the door and were about to walk out and go the Inuzuka Den' to reign hell on Hana. They were stopped by Chocho jumping in the way with her kanabo. Sarada got behind them.

"Get the hell out of our way," said Naruto his chakra currently flared to the point just before it would start to affect the surrounding area.

"Family doesn't let family make mistakes. I'm not going to allow you throw your life away just to attack Tsume!" said Chocho countering Naruto's own chakra flare.

"Move Cho-chan," growled Anko as black flame like tattoos began to lick at the edges of her neck.

"We can't do that," said Sarada as she thumbed her sword. "Even if we have to stop you,"

"STOP!" yelled Hana making everyone stand down. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. That;s why I asked Naruto to impregnate me. I would never do anything to jeopardize our family! Never!"

Regaurdless of blood, love, or anything. The group, this tight little group was family. Chocho and Sarada both hugged the now crying Hana. Anko made a fist and put it though a wall! Naruto knew how Anko felt. He loved Hana. They all did. Not the same as Anko, but he still loved her like family. He would burn the entire world if anyone fucked with those he loved.

"This is so FUCKED!" yelled Anko.

"I know," said Hana with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt our family like this. Having sex with Naruto-kun would feel like a betrayal, but I trust him more then any male in Konoha. SO that's why I asked. Anko-chan, Sara-chan, Cho-chan, Naruto-kun... I would never betray you all like this. I would never betray the love of OUR family. The Inuzuka maybe my clan, but you are my family. So if I must beg the two girls I love like my own, my lover and the boy who I watched grow into a powerful young man, then I will Allow Naruto-kun to impregnate me!"

Hana fell to the ground head touching the ground.

Everyone looked between themselves. Never had a member of their family been in such ditress that they would bow to another member and beg for them to do something. Naruto got to a knee and helped Hana up.

"Hana-kaa... you know i'd do anything for you. So here's the deal... I'll do everything in my power to find away for you and Anko-kaa to have a child by the end of the Chunin exams. If not... I'll do it," said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Hana.

Sarada got to her knees. "We care about you Hana-kaa," siad Sarada.

Chocho hugged Hana from behind. "If this is how we save you so be it," said Chocho.

Anko kneeled before her girlfriend. "Don't get any ideas about joining Naruto's little harem. Even if you do end up having his brat your mine," grinned Anko.

The little group laughed at what Anko said allowing their bond to deepen over this incident.

However the group knew deep down that they were now on the clock. T-minus three months to the Chunin exams.

00000000000000000000

And cut. This isn't my worst chapter, but something felt off with it. Maybe it's just because I didn't have a lot of time to write it out or maybe I was just tired. Who knows. Anyway next chapter starts the Chunin exams.

Also for those who are wondering about the fact that I added Sakura and Ami into this chapter and made them friends... that would be telling now.

A/N

1: do i need to say it.

2: Believe it or not i actually became good friends with a person who use to bully me later on in life. We've been out of contact for a while due to the fact we now live in different cities.

3: I may or may not have hinted at the fact that Mikoto had three seats on the council. I don't remember, but this was always the plan.


	16. Shadow games, Leaf Politics

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What's up everyone! How everyone doing today? No answer. Okay. I'm going to get right on to the show!"

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 16: Countdown! Chunin Exams...**

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: streets**

**Time: 1400 (A week before the Chunin Exams)**

Haruno Sakura walked down the village streets yawning. Thanks to the fact that the Chunin Exams were a week away, assignments had been given out. She had been assigned to the medical teams that were to be called into the areas if something happened. She was even given a different uniform. A slate gray affair with a green armband that had her rank on it and official position in the exams. Everyone assigned to the exams were suppose to start wearing the clothes today. However they didn't have one in Sakura's size so they had to have one ordered.

As she rounded a corner someone ran into her. She looked down and saw that grandchildren of the Hokage, Honorable Elder Koharu and Honorable elder Homura. Sakura let out a sigh as she looked at the kids. For some reason the trio of Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi had come to look up to her and Ami. Often calling them Sis Probably because the Duo were often assigned to help Ebisu-sensei work with them. Since they were the grandchildren of the Honorable Hokage and Elders they were given special treatment.

"Ko-kun! You ran into Sakura-san!" yelled Moegi, the orange haired girl with cherry cheeks.

"Konohamaru Ebisu-sensei is going to be mad at us!" yelled Udon, a bowl cut haired boy with large round glasses.

Konohamaru grinned at Sakura. He had his hair spiked the the typical Sarutobi fashion. "Sorry Sis,"

"It's fine. What are you three doing anyway? Shouldn't you be in school?" asked Sakura putting her hands on her hips.

"We had the day off from school. We were on our way to play ninja with some of our friends. Want to play with us sis?" asked Konohamaru.

Sakura sighed. Ninja was basically a combination of Hide-n-Seek, Tag, and Capture. The kids would either go into Free for all or group play. The 'It' in question would count to 20 before they went after their 'target's. The team that either captured or found the most enemies won. Sakura never really played as a kid since her and Ino were more interested in flower arranging and tea ceremonies.

"Why not?" said Sakura giving them a smile. "I don't have much going on at the moment,"

The kids cheered, before they took off. Sakura sighed and went to follow them when she heard Konoha Hamaru yell. Eyes widening in horror she rushed around the corner and saw Konohamaru held in the air by a kid wearing a full black suit with his hood up and purple war paint on his face, on his back was a massive package that was wrapped in bandages.

Behind him off to the right was a girl who was older then Sakura maybe 18 or 19 with full curves and a body that seemed tailor made for seduction, sandy blonde hair pulled into four ponytails, green eyes, wearing a purple kimono over an ankle length fishnet bodysuit, back high heeled kunoichi boots, across her back was a large iron fan.

"That hurt you little punk!" growled out the large boy.

Konohamaru glared at him as he struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let me go you creep!"

"Let go of Konohamaru!" growled Sakura as she went into her pouch and pulled out a large scapel.

The male looked at her before he held out his hand. "Your annoying me. **Parasite!"** growled the body.

Sakura didn't know what happened. One minute she was about to charge at the boy, the next she had her own scapal at her neck and cutting into her skin. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Kankuro hurry up!" growled the girl. "If he finds out you were out here playing around, then he's going to kill us!"

"Relax Temari. I'm just teaching these Konoha punks a lesson," said the now named Kankuro raising his fist.

"**Dimension Cutting threads!"** yelled a voice.

Kankuro let go of Konohamaru as rainbow strings cut into the cloth of his clothes and Sakura regained control of her body. Everyone looked in the direction where the attack came from and saw Naruto stnading there flexing both his hands with a new pair of matching forearm length gauntlets with sharp caps on each finger that guided the wires, the armored sections of the gloves also seemed to have been intricate lines that felt quite powerful.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakura in relief

"Here I am on my way to a meeting with Uchiha Mikoto and I run into a Suna Shinobi bullying my classmate and Hokage's grandson," said Naruto with anger in his voice as he walked forward he stopped before Sakura and the the kids. "Are you alright Sakura-san?"

"Hai we're fine," said Sakura. "Be careful if you really want to fight him. He used a sometype of body control jutsu and stopped me from moving. Almost like Ino-chan's Mind transfer,"

Naruto looked at the duo before him. "Thanks for the tip, but he's no where near as strong as me," said Naruto.

"What!" growled Kankuro as he stated to take off his package.

"Wait! You can't use Crow here!" yelled Temari.

"Kankuro!" came a monotone voice from the trees.

All the energy seemed to be sucked out of the air as the voice hit everyone ears. Even Naruto felt a bit of sweat run down his neck. Naruto looked at the tree and instantly felt something was off with this individual. He was short. Easily only 5'2" blue eyes surrounded by very dark rings that made him look like a trash-panda, wearing a fishnet shirt a half brown kimono, brown pants, a white sash and large goard on his back.

"**Shukaku!" **growled something in the back of his mind

"G-gaara. I'm sorry! They bumped into me!"

"Your an embarrassment to our village," said Gaara vanishing in a swirl of sand and appearing next to Kankuro. He gazed at him for a second. "Now be silent or i'll kill you. Brother or no,"

Kankuro took a step backwards in fear. Naruto looked at Gaara as he took a step forward.

"You already know our names so I'd like to know yours," said Gaara with unflinching eyes.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto trying to keep his focus on himself and not on Sakura and the kids.

"Uzumaki Naruto huh? Quite interesting. I look forward to killing you in the Chunin Exams," said Gaara as he and his team walked off.

As they walked off Naruto swelled the lump in his throat he didn't even realize was there. That guy... That guy was dangerous.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Hokage's Tower-Tsume's Office**

**Time: 1430**

Tsume sat in her office at the tower doing a little paperwork. Tsume actually hated paperwork. While it wasn't a lot compared to people like Haishi and Inochi, it was still more then she wanted. She preferred to be in the field. Thanks to these damn Chunin exams her workload was currently doubled. It also didn't help that Kiba was begging her for more training since Kurenai wasn't training him in Taijutsu. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 1400. She still had 3 fucking hours here!

A knocked sounded on her door. Looking up she saw the Jonin Mitarashi Anko enter her office. While on paper they were the same rank Tsume had an edge on her being a member of the Clan Council as well as being more of a having almost 20 years more combat and political experience then Anko did.

"What are you doing here girl?" asked Tsume.

"I'm here to talk about Hana," said Anko.

Tsume leaned back in her chair. "Your really here about what I said to her? You must really got a hard on for her," said Tsume.

Anko chose not to grit her teeth. "I love Hana. I want you to release Hana from the promise.

"Not happening. Hana has studied out clan laws and our ways for years. Once an Alpha of Alpaha's has set out an order then it can not be resended, especially when it comes to children of the Clan," said Tsume.

"Hana dosnt need to do this! You already have more then 30 children about to be born this year alone!" yelled Anko raising to her .

Tsume didn't bat an eyelash at this. "And a Child that is the grandchild of the Alpha of Alpha's who has an Alpha for a mother and a Father of Uzumaki bood would be a boon for The Inuzuka clan.

Anko froze hearing this. "What did you say?" asked Anko

Tsume smirked. "I know all about that 'little family' that you, your students, and Hana built up. Hell most of the council know about it. Of crouse only a few of us could see how close. In my case smell it. Gods their practically covered in each others stench. You and my kid must really get off on watching them. Fucking perverts," laughed Tsume. "Although that kid does favor his dad a bit,"

"What are you after?" asked Anko ignoring the commet about Naruto, Hana, and herself.

Tsume smiled. "A Superior. A being with an Aura more powerful then Any Alpha. In the entire history of our clan only our founder was a Superior. Uzumaki blood is the strongest blood in the Shinobi world," said Tsume.

Anko's eyes narrowed. "You won'y touch my son!" yelled Anko not even relizeing what she said in her moment of anger .

Tsume looked at Anko. "You know I tired to set my one of my cousins up with Kushina, but she wasn't having it. She was to hung up on that Namikaze kid," said Tsume in annoyance. "If my clan can't have her, her son will work just as well. I'm sure that if the right circomstances are met the Clan Council will agree with me,"

Anko blanched hearing this. "If you come anywhere near Naruto...," said Anko leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Tsume smirked. "I'd like to see you try little girl," said Tsume

ANko got up and walekd out of the room. THis was not good.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Hokage's tower- Mikoto's office**

**Time: 1500**

Naruto walked into the Hokage tower and showed his ID to the receptionist. She gave him a look before she told him to wait while she paged Mikoto. Naruto waited for only a few minutes before Mikoto came down and following behind her was Sarada. Naruto's eyes widened seeing his lover there with her head lowered.

Mikoto smiled. "Hello Naruto-kun. Please follow me And Sarada-chan," said Mikoto.

The trio walked to Mikoto's office and sat down. Sarrada gathered some tea before putting it on the table. Mikoto took a sip of tea with Naruto taking and doing the same. Sarada took a seat while Naruto looked at Sarada. Sarada began to make discreate handsigns.

"She called me here under Clan Law,"

"Sarada please don't sign behind my back," said Mikoto.

Sarada blushed. "Sorry Mikoto-sama,"

"Why did you bring Sarada and I here Mikoto-san? Sarada and I have to prepare for the Chunin Exams happening in a week,"

Mikoto went into her desk and fished out two pieces of paper. "Naruto-kun do you know what these are?" asked the Uchiha Matiarch.

"No I don't.

"There are your birth certificate and the Marrige contract between Sasuke-chan and Sarada-chan," said Mikoto.

Naruto froze hearing this. He had been trying with Anko's help. But it had been blocked on the orders of Chairmen Haruno, The Hokage Council, and Sarutobi himself. He had always wondered who his mother and father were. Did they love him... Did they hate him... Were they traitors... were they Hero's. He had to know what was on that paper. But His mind also wondered why she brought up Sarada's contract to Sasuke. They both knew this.

"What's your game Mikoto.

Sarada felt her blood boiling as her eyes went from red to red with her Sharingan. "I won't Marry Sauske. And their's no clan to enforce the contract!" yelled Sarada heatedly.

"Mikoto smiled. "Noramally you'd be right, but The Hokage's Council, Civillan counil, and Clan counicl are in favor of pushing this forward. Sasuke will be registered for the CRA by the end of the Chunin exams. Once he makes Chunin o has his first child. Which will happen within the year he will be made the Clan head of the Uchiha Clan, releaving me of the position. At which point I will olny hold two positions on the coucil.

"What do you mean two?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Go ahead and Read your birth certificate," said Mikoto. "After everything that happened during the Kyubi attack someone had to file everything.

Naruto took it up.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Date of Birth: 10/10/1800(ASE)

Mother: Uzumaki Kushina- Representitive of the Uzumaki seat in Konoha

Father: (******) Due to high security Risk a seal has been placed on Father's name.

Midwife: Sarutobi Biwako

Godfather: (*******) Due ro high Security Risk A seal has been placed on Godfather's name

Godmother: Uchiha Mikoto

Naruto looked at Mikoto. "You. You were my godmother?" asked Naruto rage slowly building

Mikoto looked down in shame. "I still am. I'm sorr I couldn't take care of you properly, but you were not the only one who had a lot of mistrust and suppsion thrown your way," said Mikoto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarada.

"It is rumored that the Uchiha Clan has the power to control a Buuji. It's false, but that's what the Collective council believes. But that is for another day. Currently I control the seats of the Uzumaki Clan, The Uchiha Clan, and The Shinobi police force and even though I don't directly control it, the Civilian police seat as well. Thanks to that I am the third most powerful person in Konoha... Politically speaking. Once you and Sasuke take over your seats i'll have even more power," said Mikoto.

"And Why is that?" asked Naruto.

Mikoto smiled. "Because I plan on making one of you the Hokage by the time your both at least 20 and you will do as i say otherwise Sarada will be pushed into the CRA with Sasuke, only she'll give birth until she's barren," said Mikoto.

000000000000000000000

And Cut. Nothing to really say. I'm about to go to sleep.


	17. Chunin Exams- Lee Vs Naruto

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana, Lee X Sakura,

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

What's up everyone. I know everyone is ready for me to start the Chunin Exams. SO here we are. We're jumping into the start of the Chunin Exam arc.

No Review Responses this time around.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 17: Chunin Exams- Lee Vs Naruto**

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Ninja Academy**

**Time: 1145**

Team- 00- stood before the Academy building there the exams were to take place. Already their future as well as the future of Hana and Anko were hanging in the Balance. However that was out of there minds at the moment. Currently they were focused on the Chunin Exams. Sarada lead the charge into the doors. Once in they stepped in Sarada turned to her teammates.

"You both know our mission. Execute it with up most diligence and respect for the abilities our enemies have," said Sarada as she went to kiss both her lovers, before Naruto kissed Chocho.

"Be safe you two," said Chocho.

"And if any harm befalls us... May the gods guide us home," said Naruto

Once the trio finished speaking o each other their game faces came to life. Gone were the lovers Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho and in their place stood team 6. Once of the top three ranked Genin teams in all of Konoha. They walked though the familier falls and found the stairs before walking up the stairs. Once they reached the landing that twisted to a second set of stairs they all felt something assault their senses.

"Sarada," said Naruto.

"Already on it," said the Uchiha as she put her hands on both her lover's before dispelling the Genjustu around them.

Walking up the landing there found several teams from not only Konoha but other villages. Iwa, Kumo, Mizu,Suna and a few minor villages. As they walked past the door to head up to the next floor ignoring the commotion Chocho's eye caught saw something flying at Naruto. With speed that belayed her size Chocho caught a pebble and crushed it. This action caught the attention of everyone.

"That was rude of you to throw something at my teammate," said Chocho turning to the culprit with Sarada and Naruto following her example.

The trio turned to the culprit who let out a smirk. "Sorry. It slipped from my hand," said Inuzuka Koga.

"How's my favorite slut of a cousin doing?" asked Akamichi Toji snacking down on a piece of beef jerky.

"You two must have a death wish or something," said Naruto popping his fingers.

"Toji-san, Koga-san! That's enough," said a young woman walking up.

She was quite attractive. She stood at 5'6" waist length purple hair, a purple sleeveless halterneck shirt with a light pink sash around her waist and dark pants with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, and long finger less black gloves. She also had bandages wrapped around her wrists and footwear.

"Come on Sumire! Let us take them out!" whined Koga with his partner doing the same.

Sumire glared at the duo making them flinch. "Move it. We have to win these exams," said the purple haired girl.

The duo looked at her and left. Sumire followed after them. The Trio looked at them leave, before following their example. They quickly arrived on the third floor in a large open space with high windows. It was a sparing room where students learned the basic Taijustu move set. Naruto held up his hand. Stopping his lovers as he looked up at the stairs.

"Why don't you stop hiding and come on out. You obviously got something to say to me if your killing intent is any indication," said Naruto.

The figure jumped over the rail and landed in the classic superhero landing. When he hit the ground his feet left imprints in the ground. He stood to his full height and was easily taller then Naruto was standing at 6'1" with a build that showed that he was a Taijutsu focused fighter, large round eyes with thick eyebrows, His hair reached the middle of his waist in a braid, wearing a sleeveless tailcoat with black and silver trimming. Under it, he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the knees and calf-high open-toed sandals, tape wrapped around his forearms and fingers.

He folded his arms behind his back. "My apologies. I didn't intend to unleash my killing intent. It's just that it has been a while since I've sensed someone so strong. Let alone three people.

"Who are you?" asked Sarada.

The youth held out his left hand. "I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, Lover to the Medical Goddess in Training, and Strongest Genin in Konoha. I am Rock Lee," said the now named Lee.

Naruto felt something in him boil at his deceleration. Like something was telling him to avenge some great humiliation. "You didn't come here for introductions. You came for a fight, but if you want to be formal about it. I'm the Trap God of Konoha Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto.

"Naruto we only have 10 minutes before the exam starts," said Sarada.

"All I need is three Sarada," said Naruto with a grin.

"Don't Lose," said Sarada adjusting her glasses.

"Very well then," said Lee reaching into his pocket and removed a pocket watch. "I will set this clock for three minutes. Starting now,"

Naruto vanished and appeared above Lee with a punch. Lee used his left hand and redirected the attack downward. Naruto would have went off balance had he no throw out his hands and wrapped his wires around Lee's legs and pulled. Lee flexed his arms and broke the strings, but Naruto was back up and ran though hand signs.

"**Wind Release: Wind Saber!"** yelled Naruto throwing his hands forward.

"**Inner Release: Iron Body!"** yelled Lee getting into a iron horse stance.

Lee's body shimmered dark gray for a second as the cutting winds slammed into him. Naruto charged forward and grabbed Lee by his Face and began to apply pressure. Lee reacted instantly! Flipping up he went for a standing arm bar. Naruto released Lee's head and jumped backwards. As he did he ran though hand signs. Lee vanished and appeared in front of Naruto, before sending him flying with a kick. Naruto grunted in pain as he ran though more hand signs, only for Lee to appear behind him again and put two fingers in the middle of his spine. Naruto raised both hands.

"**Wind Release: Aeroblast!" **

The gusts of powerful winds sent Naruto and Lee to the ground. Lee cursed under his breath as he flipped and put his feet into Naruto's back before propelling himself away and landing on the ground as Naruto landed on his feet and turned to Lee he throw out both hands unleashing his strings. Lee looked at them as he jumped into the air. As he did something exploded in front of his and encased him in a viscus like wrapping binding his arms. Naruto rushed in and grabbed Lee using his strings.

"Give up Lee-san otherwise I'll cut you to ribbons," said Naruto flexing his fingers.

Lee closed his eyes and began to bulk up. Naruto was shocked to see him break his binding, before rushing forward and planting a punch in Naruto's stomach. Naruto lost his breath as he was sent flying. Lee ran at him and did a twisting kick that slammed him into the ground! Lee landed on the ground. He looked at Naruto only for Naruto to open his eyes and grinned.

"Boom!" yelled Naruto.

The explosion was strong enough to send Lee skidding backwards as Naruto appeared above him **"Dimension strings!"**

"**Pesudo Gate: Open!"** yelled Lee as his right fist seemed to catch on fire.. "**Youth Pistol**!"

The Two attacks were about to collide, before both Lee and Naruto were pushed backwards. Standing between them was a man that stood at 6'2" bowl cut black hair with white sheen to it, black eyes, wearing a green body suit, a jonin vest, and a pair of orange leg warmers.

"Gai-sensei!" gulped Lee.

"What is going on here Lee?" asked Gai.

"I can answer that sensei," said Sarada as Lee began to sweat as she told what happened.

Gai nodded before turning to Lee. "Lee-kun you FOOL!" yelled Gai hitting Lee on the head.

Lee held his head. "That hurt almost as much as Sakura-chan's hits," said Lee.

"Good. I'll be telling he as well," said Gai before turning to Naruto, Sarada, and Chocho.

"Your Anko-san's kids," said Gai.

"You know Anko-sensei?" asked Chocho.

Gai nodded. "Anko and I have been friends for years. Although her old reputation as a loose woman hurt me as her friend I always stood by her side. Your Taijutsu moves were ones that I tracked down for you," said Gai.

This shocked the Trio. They knew that Anko had gotten them scrolls to work on their taijutsu, but they never knew where they came from.

"I hope you kids have fun in the exams," said Gai as he vanished in a poof of smoke

"Naruto-san. You are a strong opponent, but you held back," Said Lee.

Naruto smirked at Lee. You held back too. Had we went full out we would have leveled this building," said Naruto.

"You are indeed powerful, but there is someone even more so then you. My Teammate Hyuga Neji. In all of the spars I've had with him I've never defeated him once," said Lee as he walked off.

"Did you see his hand?" asked Chocho.

Sarada nodded. "All the damage done to it... It's self inflicted though training. His Taijutsu skills must be off the charts," said the black haired girl.

Naruto looked upwards and smirked. "Well then... I guess i'll have to kick his ass when we met later down the line," said Naruto.

The Trio walked up though the area and up to the final door. Waiting for them was Anko. Anko crossed her arms under her large breasts. As they walked past Anko they save the proud smile on her face.

Naruto placed his hands on the door. "Let's do this shit!" yelled Naruto pushing the doors open!"

000000000000000

Before I get the 'How is Lee strong enough to beat Naruto!?" He's not. Or rather Lee and Naruto fought with probably a 10th or less of their full power with Lee


	18. Chunin Exam- Stage 1

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana Sakura X Lee, Ami X ?

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

Nothing to say. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 18: Chunin Exam- Stage 1**

**Location: Academy**

**Place: Room where the Chunin Exam takes place **

**Time: 1200**

Once the door opened everyone looked at the Trio. Some even released mild killing intent at them. Chocho looked in the direction of the strongest killing intent and noticed that it was a group of Genin from Kumo. Snorting. She turned away from them.

"Well well well! Look who's here!" said an annoying voice. "How you doing Sarada-chan!"

Walking up to them was Team Kurenai. Kiba, Choji, and Shino. They made up a Track and capture team.

Sarada sighed in annoyance. "Hello Kiba-san," said Sarada.

"Your to loud dog breath," said Sasuke.

Hinata, Sasuke, and Misuki walked up. Hinata smiled at Naruto winking at him. Mitsuki also smiled at Naruto.

"Looks like the gang is all here," said Sai as he walked up with Shkamaru and Ino.

The group talked for a few moments, before their Sempai walked up to them. Kabuto. A Genin veteran of 4 years and having a record of 7 straight defeats in the last 4 years. He shared with them information that he had gathered over the years about anything and everything that had to do with the exam. It was small things at first villages in attendance, number of teams from each village and the like. When it came time for other things that's when it became a bit to much.

"Give me information on Uzumaki Naruto," said Sasuke.

Kabuto frowned hearing this. "Man that's no fun you already know his name," said Kabuto taking as he chuffled the cards and came out with a spacific card.

"Let's see here. Uzumaki Naruto. Graduated from your class actually. Student of Mitarashi Anko along side Uchiha Sarada and Akamichi Chouchou. A fairly well balanced Shinobi with these stats. Avarage in Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. No genjutsu to speak off... Sealing though that's almost off the charts. Not since Jiraya of the Sannin or the Fourht Hokage has there been a seal Master in the making. As for missions. Two A-ranked Missions, A b-ranked mission, 17-C-ranked missions, and... 132 D ranked missions. I got to say kid I'm impressed.

Naruto frowned hearing this as he flexed his left hand as he started to get wires ready to attack. Kabuto seemed to notice this and switched tactics on the fly and began talking about the Hidden Sound Village. Chocho looked to her lovers who nodded. Kabuto was more then meets the eye. He was a serious threat. As Naruto was about to lash out and subdue the older male three shadows moved though the crowd with ease. A spiky haired boy jumped up into the air and throw three kunai at Kabuto.

Naruto cursed and intervened knocking the kunai away as a second male came in low and throw a punch at Kabuto. Kabuto prepared to lean back from the attack, but a solid shoulder tackle from Chocho sent him reeling. Muttering broke out as everyone looked on. Sarada drew her sword and sliced several Senbon needles out of the air as they were aimed at Chocho.

"Impressive. To react to our speed is no easy feat," said the Boy who Chocho tackled. He resembled a Mummy with only his right eye being visible.

"Yeah well we couldn't allow you to attack another Konoha Shinobi in good faith now could we?" asked Naruto with a Grin.

The girl who was actually decently pretty smirked. "I like him. I call dibbs on his cute little ass," said the girl.

"Funny cause I want to kill the prick," said the Spike haired boy.

"Well you'd best remember this well Uzumaki Naruto the Sound team of Dosu, Zaku, and Kin will win the Chunin exams," said Dosu.

"That's Enough!" yelled a voice from the front of the room.

A pillar of smoke appeared there as a man with a scared face and no less then 10 Chunin appeared to stand there. He pointed to the back right at Dosu.

"You there sound Genin if you start another fight without our permission then you and your whole team will be disqulifyed for this Chunin Exam.

"Dosu chuckled. "Sorry Jonin-san. My team and I are a bit on edge. You know beginners nerves and all that jazz.

The man shuck his head. "Well for those of you who didn't know. I'm Special Jonin Morino Ibiki and I am your nightmares come true," said the Man with a smirk.

**Location: Hokage Tower**

**Place: Jonin lounge**

**Time: same as above**

Anko sighed as she looked at the list of the Protectors for the Chunin Exam as she downed another drink at the bar. Thanks to the need for the Sensei's to be reached all at a moments notice all Jonin Sensei's were 'confined' to the Jonin Lounge in the Hokage tower. It was both a tradition and a precaution. In case someone got a bright idea to cause problems or or rivalries flared up ANBU were actually stationed all around the area as a precaution. Anko contently recognized a few faces she'd like to take a creak at.

"They got it real bad this year," said Kakashi.

"No kidding. they got Ibiki as the first proctor. He'll take at least a third of them out," said Asuma taking out his cigarette.

"Excuse me, but who is Ibiki?" asked Kurenai.

"I forgot how new you are to the ranks of Jonin Kurenai," said Kakashi.

Most Chunin didn't know about the man that was Ibiki. Kakashi knew about the man since his days in ANBU. And even though Kakashi was probably the second strongest person in Konoha, Ibiki was one person he'd want to avoid fighting at all costs.

"Let me tell you who Ibiki is Princess," said Anko joining the conversation and walking over with a drink in her hand.

Kurenai frowned. "I didn't asked you Mitarashi-san," said Kurenai.

"And i'm telling you anyway. Before I got slotted for Jonin Sensei position I worked under Ibiki as an Apprentice in T&I. Back then he was only an elite worker. Over the last six years he's become the commanding officer of the whole damn division. And that's before his reputation comes in to play," said Anko.

"Reputation?" asked Kurenai.

"Ibiki in the T&I community is said to be able to break someone with his understanding of the human psych alone. Never once has he had to resort to the more... base forms of information gathering," said Kakashi.

"In other words," said Anko pounding back a drink. "Ibiki might as well have the skills of the Yamanaka clan for how good he is,"

**Location: Academy**

**Place: Chunin Exam Room**

**Time:1215**

Sarada was seated in the fifth row 8th from the left hand side of the room with only two people at the edge near the center isle. She saw Chocho in the second row of to the right side of the room at the third seat. Naruto was in the third row Center of the room with that bitch Hinata on his left side. In front of them all were pieces of paper. Ibiki had explained the rules of the test to them not that long ago. And As Sarada looked at the test before her she quickly understood that No ordinary genin could answer these questions. Sure the Trio could easily answer one or two of these easy, but not all of them. And as they got further and further down the test they got harder and harder. The test was meant for one thing and one thing only.

It was an information gathering test.

Sarada drummed her fingers on the table in a specific rythem. Four quick taps, two slow, three fast.

She listened. _"Five slow, five fast...one. That came from Naruto._ Three fast six slow, three with a pause between them. Chocho... Understood," thought Sarada returning the last six slow taps.

Ibiki heard the taps, but didn't understand them. It was a bastardized version of the Konoha morose code with some alterations. The only reason he recognized it was Konoha morose code was because he had helped rewrite the code almost 5 years ago. All Jonin knew the code. He smirked. The only person who knew how to break his code and change it was Anko.

"So these are your brats huh Anko. Let's See what they got?" thought Ibiki as he gave a signal to three of his best Chunin.

They nodded and began to pay extra close attention to Team Anko. Over the course of the next hour not one person in the room was able to catch Team Anko in their attempts at information gathering, but they were able to catch information that only the best were able to get. They had even managed to spot the two plant teams that were in the event. Of course just because they had special attention paid to them didnt mean that they weren't doing their job. Already 19 teams had been eliminated

"Alright Pens down!" yelled Ibiki making everyone look at him. "Now it's time to take the tenth question. But before you take the Question. I must tell you this If you accept the question and get it wrong then you will be banned from taking the Chunin exams ever again,"

Everyone looked at Ibiki like he was crazy. Several people raised their hands in defeat and left the room choosing to try again another year. Once they were gone Ibiki smirked and congratulated those who passed the first part of the Chunin exam. He then explained what that Chunin's didn't have a choice in the matter.

The door opened. Standing at the front door was a woman. Naruto's eyes widened seeing her. She walked until she came to the front of the room. She turned to the room and smirked at them while putting her hand on her hip.

"Congratulations on surviving Ibiki-taicho. My name is Yume Kagura. I will be the Procter for the second part of the Chunin Exams," said Kagura.

Naruto's eyes locked onto Kagura's form as he began to shake. "K-Kagura-san," said Naruto.

000000000000000000000000000000000

And cut. Sorry for the delay. Been busy here.


	19. AN

Update: Semi important.

Okay so guys I know it's been a while. It's the holidays and for me that means that I slow down spend more time with my family. My wife and daughter to be spasific... However Currently my December isn't going so hot.

First off my computer is over 5 years old at this point and is nearing the end of it's life span. That I can handle. My job affords me with the means to buy a new one anytime I want and I just applied for a credit Card. Never owned one, but I thought it was time to get one. That;s not the big issue today or yesterday.

Yesterday My wife while driving my car-since hers was in the shop for it's own maintenance- got hit by a truck. Don't worry she;s alright. Aside from some superficial damage and possible damage to the rear axel and alignment of my car and baring anything major to the rear wheel well my car is fine. We've already gotten everything taken care of and the owner and driver agreed to pay for all the damages since HE WAS AT FUCKING FAULT!

I'm getting ahead of myself. Point is what is a normally yearly Hiatus for me is going to turn into about a 2 month or so Haitus while I sort all this shit out. On top of that i'm currently in the process of preparing to move Cities and States as my job requires me in a different Section due to my expertise and skill set which in and of itself will take me offline and out of the picture for at least 3 weeks while looking for a house. This honestly comes at a really bad time for me since a lot of this shit has recently hit me that has honestly put me in a bad place. Not physically or financially, but mentally and spirituality.

Thanks for understanding guys I'll have an update for you soon.


	20. Into the Forest of Death

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana Sakura X Lee, Ami X ?

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

So update on my car. It should be out of the shop soon. and Honestly I'm just trying to stay positive. With the amount of crap happening currently i'm just doing something fun. Honestly my wife encoueged me to update when i told her i wanted to just take a break and focus. her reasoning. "Can't let life kick your ass and stop you from stopping your wrting.

So while i'm not Back-back, i'm at least going to update until i have to move. Shoutouts to all my well wishers.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 19:Into the Forest of Death Pt 1**

_**Location: Konoha**_

_**Place: Hokage's Office**_

_**Time: 1200- one day ago**_

_Sarutobi sat at his desk going over the people who would be in charge of the Chunin exams. So far he had the first and third exam were easy, but the second exam was a bit more tricky. He had plenty of Specal, Rookie, Veteren and Elite Jonin that could be in charge, but none were the right sort to procter the second exam. Due to the nature of the second exam a Platoon of ANBU patroled the forest for intruders, unfair advantages, and beasts that were much to dangerous for genin to face._

_"A penny for your thoughts Hokage-sama?" asked Ryu appearing in the room._

_"I need a Procter for the second exam and none are proving to be the right type of person for this exam. Anko would have been a good choice as she practically grew up in these woods under Orochiko. However with her team in the exam it would look like i'm favoring Konoha's outcasts," said Hiruzen._

_Ryu seemed to twitch hearing this. Hiruzen saw Ryu's hand move to the sheathed blade at her side. He had expected this reaction from her. Ryu had always made her position known when it came to Hiruzen's treatment of the Outcasts of Konoha. For every Kakashi there was an Obito. That was the order of things. That was the dark side to the will of fire._

_"Remove your mask... Kagura," said Hiruzen._

_Ryu Removed her mask and showed the beautiful face of Kagura. (1)_

_For the last 5 years she had acted as the Commander of ANBU under Sarutobi Hiruzen. That wasn't her only role however. She also undertook the position as his... confidant. Thoughout the last few years there were times were she wanted to cut the old bastard down, but the fact that Naruto was under threat of Hiruzen's personal Hit Squad stayed her hand._

_"Why have you ordered the removal of my mask. Aside from the times I undertook Courtesan missions, or you ordered me to your bed you haven't had me remove my mask... And we aren't in your bed chamber. Hiruzen-sama!" Kagura almost hissed in anger._

_Hirzuen didn't say a word. Kagura wasn't the first woman he took to his bed that was under his command nor would she be the last. "I'm releaving you of your post as ANBU Commander as of this moment," said Hiruzen. "The moment you leave my office You are to resume your life as a Special Jonin,"_

_Kagura narrowed her eyes. Hiruzen was up to something. The only reason she took up the post of ANBU commander was to protect Naruto. She had learned of a Deal between Danzo and Hiruzen that would have seen Naruto turned by the Foundation and their splinter Cell Military group NE or Root. While Kagura was in command of ANBU she had a special group of ANBU coordinate with the Cipher Group to try and uncover what Hiruzen was hiding. So far the only thing that she had discovered was that Naruto was part of a Ages old clan that was currently defunet. It wasn't the Senju, but he had some relation to them._

_"Hai Hokage-sama," said Kagura turning to leave._

_"Where are you going?" asked Hiruzen, a commanding edge to his voice._

_"I have things to do before I hand over the mantle of Ryu," said The silver haired woman._

_Hiruzen smiled at her as he got up and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I said Once you leave my office and I haven't dismissed you yet," said Hiruzen._

_Kagura grit he teeth as she was bent over his desk and suffered one final humiliation at the Hokage's hands._

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Academy**

**Time: 1115**

She was here... right before his eyes. The first woman he ever considered his mother, the woman who helped raise him. The white haired beauty who took time to help him get decent at Kunai throwing. The woman who took her time to cook him dinner after a hard day at the academy. The woman who had comferted him in the cold winters.

"Kagura-san," said Naruto.

Kagura smiled at Naruto. "Good to see you Naruto-kun. Unfortunately now is not the time for a reunion. All teams that passed the First exam. You have 30 minutes to get to training ground 44. Those who make it outside the time limit will be eliminated on the spot. You will leave this room when I say Go!" said Kagura.

It took a minute, but Sarada's eyes widened before she jumped up ad jumped out the window. Chocho and Naruto followed her with the others following after them. Kagura smiled at the retreating Genin it took 35 minutes to get to the Training Area 44. .

"We have a good crop this year," said Ibiki.

"I would hope so. Naru-chan is here," said Kagura with a grin before she frowned. "Did you find anything in the Financial records?"

Ibiki nodded his head. "Several thousand Ryu that was suppose to go into Naruto's personal Account were instead divided between The ANBU account, Civilian account, and an Account that has no named holder. i'm guessing the Foundation and the Hokage council's account. It only happens twice a year, but the amounts are so huge that the 20,000 that comes in is penunts in comperrison," said Ibiki

Kagura put a hand on her chin. Ibiki was only a few of the people that she trusted some of the information to. Five years and only a few allies and she was still no closer to figuring out what was happening. She wanted to tell Anko, but the less Anko and by extension Naruto knew the better. Once she had everything she needed, then she would act.

"I need to go to the forest of death. Keep me informed of any changes," said Kagura vanishing.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Outside the Protective ****Fence**** Training Ground 44- the Forest of Death**

**Time: 1200**

Kagura sat in a chair with a stop watch in her hand. She was already down to 2 minutes left. It came as little surprise to her that Several of the older Genin teams arrived first. Followed by Anko's kids, the other Rookie teams and several other groups. Just as the stop watch beeped 5 chunin came out of hiding and stopped 100 meters out from where the entrance to the forest was. Kagura smiled as they stopped about 12 teams.

"What gives!" yelled a bold Genin from Iwa.

"Better luck next time kid," said Kagura.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this you Konoha slut!" yelled the Genin as he ran though hand signs. **"Earth release: Grand spikes,"**

As he hit the ground massive spikes came flying at Kagura. Kagura snorted as she unsheathed her sword.

"**Wind Release: Focused ****Breakthrough****!"** yelled Kagura swinging her sword.

Wild winds roared though the air and easily destroyed the rocks that came at her. The winds slammed into the genin. The Genin rolled on his stomach and throw up blood. He looked at Kagura who slowly walked up to him as she put her sword to his throat.

"Be thankful that our ability to punish only goes so far. Otherwise i'd have to put you down Iwa-dog," said Kagura with a blood thirsty smile that would have made Anko wet.

The teams that were left over left the area with no further incident. Rubbing her head Kagura throw her sword into the air, before it landed in the sheath on her leg sheath.

"Now then let me explain the rules," said Kagura as she pulled two scrolls from her pouch one had the Kanji for heaven and the other had the Kanji for earth. "With us having 48 teams we need to then the herd a bit. At the center of this forest is a large tower. However it's not as simple as your thinking it will be. 10 miles in all directions are killer insects, beasts breed to test the metal of all Shinobi. And on top of that you have to have a set of scrolls. One heaven and one earth,"

"How are we to obtain them?" asked Temari.

"I'm glad you asked that my little beauty. You'll be given either a Heaven or Earth scroll. Once you have them you have to go after the other teams and obtain them the old fashion way. Though combat to the death," said Kagura making many gasp. "In our line of work two shinobi often cross each other in the field of combat be they transporting something or attacking someone. That makes us enemies unless we have a common goal. So for that reason We're putting you all against each other. Oh one other thing your not allowed to look in the scrolls,"

After her explanation Death-wavers were passed out. The only way a team could get a scroll was if all the wavers were signed. Team Anko were among the first to hand over their papers. While in the tent the trio quickly decided that Chocho would be the keeper of the scroll, while Naruto and Sarada would carry Decoy scrolls that Naruto made. After that they were then taken to their gate. Gate 37.

"i'll take point," said Sarada. "Let me get 50 meters out before you follow me in,"

"Hai Sarada," said Naruto and Chocho.

Once the gates open Sarada ran in at full speed with Naruto and Chocho following only moments later. The group cut a sharp left and went after a team that Sarada was tracking. About 15 minutes into their track they came across an team from the Hidden Mist. They were near a stream. Most likely thinking that it would give them an advantage.

Sarada didn't waste time and went right to action. She ran though hand signs.

**"Fire Release: Multi Fire Bullets!"** yelled Sarada as she unleashed nearly 100 small fire balls at them at high speeds.

"Scatter!" yelled the Leader as she ran though her own hand signs just a she manged to get out of the way. **"****Water Release! Water Whip!"**

The young woman began to move her hands as she directed the attack at Sarada. Sarada drew her blade and slashed at the whip that seemed to be as hard as steel. She landed on a rock and activated her Sharingan. Just as the other two landed near her and began to do the same motions as her.

"This is different," said Sarada.

"One of our Jonin learned how to bend the water to his will with a combination of Chakra and Taijutsu. This is a new style of combat!" yelled a boy.

The trio moved as one and raised the water into three separate attacking streams. Sarada jumped away as the three attacks destroyed the rocks that she was on. The attacks didn't stop and came after her. She cursed as she crossed her arms prepared to defend herself

**"Cats Craddle!"** yelled Naruto as he used his strings to wrap the group up in his strings and pulled tight.

This stopped their attack cold. They looked like they were about to preform an escape, but that was short lived

**"Lightning Release: 50,000 Volt arc!"** yelled Chocho gripping the wires

The trio yelled in pain as their bodies were cooked from the inside out, by the lighting. Chocho stopped after a minute allowing them to slump to the ground out cold. Naruto tightened his grip breaking the strings. He went to searching them.

"A thank you is is order babe" said Chocho with a smirk before she kissed Sarada full on the lips.

"I could have taken them," said Sarada puffing out her cheeks.

Naruto finished looking though their gear. "We know babe. And we have a Heaven scroll here," said Naruto throwing it to Sarada.

Sarada caught it and sighed in annoyance. "We already have a Heaven scroll we need an Earth scroll," said Sarada securing the scroll.

"That;s once team down, several teams to go," said Chocho.

"We should move on," said Naruto.

The trio prepared to move to the next area, when a Large amount of killing intent flooded the area. The trio were frozen in their spot as they slowly turned in the direction of the killing intent.

"Well well well. I honestly expected to cone across Sasuke-kun, but this works just as well. Sarada-chan, Chocho-chan, and Naruto-kun. I guess I can have a snack before going after the main course," said a female from the shadows of the tree.

Stepping from the treeline was a rather slender female that stood at 5'9" with D-cup breasts, pale white skin, black hair that reached past her behind, amber snake-like eyes, wearing a plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around her calve

"The Snake Sage, One of Jiraya-sama's wives, mother of Mitsuki. S-class Missing Kunoichi. Orochiko," said Sarada.

Orochiko chuckled as she crossed her arms under her large breasts. "My my. I'm quite shocked that Sarutobi-sensei allowed fresh genin to learn about me.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he throw his hands forward releasing his strings. **"Dimensional Trap!"** yelled Naruto

The strings wrapped around Orochiko. Once she was wrapped up, both Sarada and Chocho snapped into action without missing a beat!

**"Black Lightning Release: Empress Storm!**" Yelled Chocho throwing both he hands forward unleashing a wave of Black lightning bolts forward.

**"Fire Release: Mortal Flame Destroyer!"** yelled Sarada swinging her katana unleashing a blast of flames

The two attacks hit where Orochiko was standing creating a huge explosion. The girls jumped backwards as Naruto released the strings.

"Naruto we need a Cage!" yelled Sarada.

Naruto nodded and jumped into the air as he ran though hand signs, before bringing his hands together. "On it!** Sparrow's Bird Cage!**" yelled Naruto throwing his hands down releasing hundreds of chakra infused Micro strings around the area Orochiko was.

Naruto tightly gripped the 5 main strings, before pulling. "**Spider's Deathhouse!"** yelled Naruto yanking the strings with all his might. The strings pulled together cutting up rocks, the ground, trees, and any animals that were caught in the bird cage. Once they fully collapsed in on themselves Naruto jumped away, resetting his strings.

"Did we get her?" asked Naruto hyper alert.

"I don't think it's so easy to kill a Kunoichi of her caliber," said Chocho popping a solider pill along with Sarada.

"Were it so easy," said Orochiko emerging from the smoke, with only minor damage to her clothes and person.

"Well fuck!" said Naruto as he pulled out a few small orbs.

000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next one won't be out for a while. a week or 2 at most.

A/N

1: I always intended Ryu to be Kagura.


	21. Into Forest of Death Pt 2

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana Sakura X Lee, Ami X ?

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

Nothing to say. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 20: Into Forest of Death Pt 2**

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Forest of Death**

**Time: 1202**

Orochiko was quite impressed by how fast her student's students had reacted to her. Their coordinated attack was quite effective. Had it not been for lets say her former lovers **Needle Jizo** and very watered down version of **Creation Rebirth** then she would have been injured to the point of needing to use her own Snake Skin shedding or even her Oroburous ability. Honestly it was quite amusing to see how strong today's kids were. Almost three Generations removed from her own time frame it shows just how strong they could get.

Chocho charged as Naruto throw his orbs at Orochiko. Orochiko looked at the orbs, before taking out a Kunai and slashing at them. The orbs broke covering Orochiko in sticky webs. Chocho managed to get upon their enemy, before swinging her kanabo with great might. Orochiko was hit in the mid section, but went up in smoke, before the great log appeared. She appeared right behind Chocho and kicked her in her spine with enough force to nearly snap it in half. The orange haired girl bent slightly with a grimace, as Sarada jumped into the fray with a downwards slash, the Snake Sannin managed to get away, but Naruto appeared behind her with a single finger raised.

"Your back's wide open! **String Bullet!**" yelled Naruto as a marbal sized ball of Strings fired out of his finger and At Orochiko.

Orochiko jumped into the air, but Naruto smirked at this as he clutched his right hand. Orochiko felt it before she heard it. The crackle of Lightning chakra ran throughout her system and made her let out a small moan of pain, she managed to use a substitution Justu to get out of the trap and appeared in the tree line. She smirked at Anko's students.

The Snake Lady began to giggle, before it turned into a full blown laugh. "Wonderful! Wonderful! My cute little grand kids are so much fun! You three remind me of myself and my teammates. It's rare to see Pologymus relations now adays! Oh I remember the scandal when we came out as a couple," said Orochiko as she became lost in thought.

"What the hell!? We just hit her with some of our best attacks and she isn't even slowing down!" yelled Naruto as he flexed his hands.

"*Pant* We have to *Pant, Pant*, move in for a stronger attack," said Chocho as she charged up black lighting to her Kanabo.

"I agree," said Sarada her hands already shaking.

Naruto cursed. His mind already working on what was happening. Thanks to the way each of them were trained each was trained for a specific type of battle. Naruto was a prolonged fighter one on one, but was also on crowd control duty especially with his clones. Chocho was trained to be a front line fighter and could hit as hard as she got hit. Sarada as trained in assassination style fighting. Together they could handle anything, but there were still limits. Chocho and Sarada had maybe 1/20 of the chakra that Naruto had and even though they were all rounding upwards of High Chunin to low Jonin level Ninja in terms of power, they were still only Genin in experience.

Naruto put his hands together. "**Shadow clone Justu**," said Naruto summoning two clones.

Before Sarada and Chocho could say a word both were slapped with paralysis and chakra suppression seals. Both girls fell into the arms of their respective clones as the clones took off.

Orochiko raised an eyebrow at this. "Why send them away Naruto-chan? Your chances of tieing with me one-on-one is only 0.61 percent, while defeating me alone is only at 0.0034 percent," said Orochiko as she cocked her hip to the side while putting her hand on it.

Naruto smiled. "Maybe, but I'm going to have to get quite creative and I don't need to two women I love in any danger," said Naruto as his eyes turned blood red.

Orochiko couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. _"That was what Jira-chan said when we fought Hanzo the Salamander," thought Orochiko._

Naruto rushed Orochiko and throw out his hands releasing 100 feet of rainbow colored wire in a X shaped motion. "Cross Dimension!" yelled Naruto

Orochiko jumped into the air avoiding the attack that cut almost eight feet into the almost 50 feet wide tree. Orochiko landed next to Naruto, before she hit him in the chest with an open palm strike. Naruto went flying, but righted himself in the air as he took out two flat knives and throw them. The knives went wide and Orochiko jumped up just as an arc of lightning passed between them.

Orochiko ran though hand signs. "**Wind ****Release****: Drilling air bullet**!" yelled Ochiko firing off a ball of wind that was spinning at high rates of speed.

Naruto ran though his own hand signs. "**Wind Release: Tempest Kick!"** yelled Naruto throwing out his leg releasing a blade of condensed wind.

When the two attacks collided the air bullet tore though the blade of wind. The attack hit the ground only a foot from Naruto, but the results spoke for themselves. The deadly ball of wind exploded and picked Naruto up, cutting him almost 100 times. Naruto landed on his feet and glared at the woman.

Orochiko smiled at the young man before her. His determination and raw power made her think fondly of her former lover. While she clearly knew the differences, something about the way he looked at her got her so horny. Of course new exciting experiments got her horny as well. It was a good think she didn't have many thoughts about being intemite with people on that level anymore aside from the occasional biological need that was beyond her control.

"I'm not done yet! **String spears**!" yelled Naruto launching a number of strings at Orochiko that tightly wound themselves together creating a black tipped spear.

Orochiko ran though her own hand signs. "Earth Release: Mud **wall!"** Orochiko throw up a 10 foot wall of earth from her mouth in less then 3 seconds.

The spear hit the wall and only managed to dent it. Naruto cursed as he released his strings and began to reload them into the tips of his gloves.

Orochiko jumped on the wall and began to run though her own hand signs. "Play time is over!" yelled Orochiko as her right hand began to glow. She charged at Naruto at speeds that made Anko look slow. "**Five Elements Seal!**"

She thrust her hand into Naruto's gut, making him roar our his pain, as he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Kyu... Kyubi's chakra... I can... Can't feel it," said Naruto struggling to move.

The Original Snake Mistress raised an eyebrow. "I'm honestly shocked that old fool Sarutobi-sensei allowed you to know what is sealed in you. That old bastard had more control issues then my ex-wife, Tsu-chan did. I really shouldn't be that shocked though. Anko never did quite take to authority figures. One of the reasons I love Anko-chan so much

Naruto tried to get up, but fell over as Orochiko caught him. "Easy there Naruto-chan. I didn't overlord the Justu so as not to hurt you. I honestly had fun, but I have to go and reconnect with my son and get to know his team," said Orochiko as she leaned Naruto on a tree.

Naruto grimaced. "Damn you," said Naruto

She turned to leave, but she stopped and turned to him. "A word of warning Naruto-kun. Sarutobi isn't the Saint the History books make him out to be. He can be just as corrupt and cruel as any human can get. Currently his eyes are all on you and your team and the power that Konoha will have because he won't let you go," said Orochiko.

Naruto looked at Orochiko as she walked away. Naruto looked at her for a moment before he passed out. Orochiko took out a kunai and stabbed it above Naruto's head. She quickly ran though hand signs

"**Sealing Arts: Hidding in plain site**," said Orochiko.

"That's quite unusual for you Orochiko-sama. Why protect this one?" asked a voice from just above her.

Orochiko narrowed her eyes. "Didn't I assign you and your team a mission?" asked the Snake Mistress.

The figure chuckled. "Your correct my Lady. I will carry out my mission and travel with team seven just before the the end of the fifth day," said the voice as their presence vanished.

"Do not fail me Kabuto. I want to see my son in action," said Orochiko as she took her leave to go after Sasuke and team 7.

Once she was gone a figure that neither Orochiko or her 'apprentice' sensed appeared. The figure walked up to where they knew Naruto was. While that couldn't see him, they could sense him. Reaching into their bag they pulled out a scroll and ink. Sitting on the ground they quickly wrote out something, before cutting it out and putting it a kunai.

"**Uzumaki sealing arts: Sealing cancellation!**" said the person slashing through the air.

All the sealed in the area vanished revealing Naruto laying there.

"He's like me," said the person, before hosting Naruto over their shoulder and leaving the area.

**Location: Forest of Death**

**Place: Random location**

**Time: 10 minutes later**

If one could read the minds of Akamichi Chocho they would swear that she was a sailor with the way she was crusing out her male lover at the moment. She and Sarada were held in the arms of their shared lover's clones arms. They had run for about 10 minutes before they stopped. Once the duo stopped they pilled the seals off the girls. Once Free Chocho hit her clone with a lightning chakra enhanced punch that destroyed it.

Sarada glared at her clone while Chocho charged up another attack. "Explain!" growled out the girl.

"The Boss had to do it. Orochiko was much to strong for the three of you. He wanted to keep you save," said the clone folding his arms.

"BAKA!" yelled Chocho turning to the clone. "We're not just a fucking team! We're family! He knows Anko-kaa's code on our family!"

"Family rule number 1: You don't leave family behind," said The clone.

"So the fact he thought we would cut and run is just retarded," said Sarada unsheathing her sword and stabbing the clone in the dick making it pop.

"He's so not getting any nookie," said Chocho.

"Let's head back and get him," said Sarada as they headed back the way they came from.

**Location: Forest of Death**

**Place: Small cave**

**Time: Unknown**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the area. A fire was burning not far away from him. His shirt and jacket were used as a pillow. He was in a shallow cave. He sat up and gripped his stomach in pain.

"you shouldn't move around so much. You've been out for two whole days," came a voice not far from him.

He looked at the figure who was talking. He realized that it was a young woman his age she stood about as tall as Sarada with C-cup breasts. Her eyes were crimson in coloration, fair skin, and red hair much like his own which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side, she wore a mesh shirt and stockings, a purple skirt, a light brown short sleeved jacket with an orange stripe going across the chest, and black sandals. She also had the Kusagakure forehead protector on her forehead.

"who are you?" asked Naruto, his voice raspy.

The girl took a bottle and gave him some water. "Drink this," said the girl.

Naruto took the bottle and gulped down a few mouth fulls before stopping and gasping. " Now i'll asked again. Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto wiping his mouth.

"Karin... Uzumaki Karin," said the girl.

Naruto's eyes widened at her revealing her name. "Uzumaki?" asked Naruto.

Karin gave a small smile. "Surprise Cousin," said Karin.

00000000000000000000

Yo everyone. So i'm not going to lie this is probably going to be my most... unclean chapters. Chunin Exams in genreal are my Weakness. I had notes in mind, but i honestly forgot them.


	22. Into the Forest of Death pt 3

CAT: Naruto

Title: Trap God, Big Eater, and Red Eyed Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Sarada/Chocho, AnkoXHana Sakura X Lee, Ami X ?

Summary: Brought together by a chance encounter, the bonds of these four are so strong that they can withstand a war... or at least until Thursday.

Sorry this chapter took so long. It took longer then usual due to the fact that I was working on... something kinda kinky in this chapter. Ohter then that it was a pretty easy chapter to write.

"Don't underestimate us!" speech

"_We are more then the sum of our parts," thought/Flashback_

"Try us if you want," Communications over distance

"**We won't fold," demon/Boss summon speech/ Jutsu**

"_**That is our Ninja way," Demon/Boss summon thought**_

00000000000000000000

**Chapter 21: Into Forest of Death Pt 3**

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Forest of Death**

**Time: Early Morning**

A cousin!? He had a Cousin!? He had a blood relative.

"How... I thought...," started Naruto.

"That you were the only one. Afraid not," said Karin. "Oh I still need your name cousin!"

Naruto nodded. "Right. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto.

Karin smiled at him. "At least I found someone left from our family," said Karin.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Karin sighed. She looked out the cave entrance. "Take what I say with a grain of salt sine I only know what my kaa-san told me. Our Clan had it's own Country. The land of Edding Tides. Our defenses were such that only a Sealing Master could get to our home that or an ally with the route that was safe. Four clans dominated the Land of Edding tides. Uzumaki acting at the connecting clan, A clan of ice Users, a Clan of swordsmen, and a clan of Black lightning users. While the majority of our military leaders were Uzumaki we were not so reliant on them. Each clan and by extension our civilian populous were not easy picking," said Karin as she pocked the fire.

"How did you come by this information? The third Shinobi war was before our time and lasted longer then any other war, spanning nearly 10 years," said Naruto frowning at this.

He didn't want to discredit her, but all this was too much.

"My mother kept a journal of everything that happened. I'd tell you more but we have company at the moment," said Karin as she weaved a Genjutsu over Naruto.

Two boys from Kusa walked in. Both were in rough shape. They had been in a battle that had nearly seen them killed if their wounds were anything to go by. They both collapsed along the cave wall. Panting, gripping wounded areas. Whoever they went up against put a beating on them.

"Oi Uzumaki get your ass over here! said the larger of the young men.

"Hai," said Karin taking a submissive stance as she removed her jacket and fishnet shirt.

Naruto at first thought that they were about to take advantage of her but it wasn't the case. She climbed into his lap and presented her shoulder to him. The man bit into it hard making Karin almost yell in pain had she not bit her lip hard enough to break the skin. The man seemed to suckle like a vampire for a minute, before stopping. His wounds appeared to heal themselves before Naruto's very eyes. Once he was done Karin got up and allowed the other man to do the same. And just like the other man he seemed to heal instantly. Karin got off of him and wobbled for a minute before collapsing next to Naruto almost completely drained of chakra.

"Damn that was close. If we didn't make it back here in time those two girls would have killed us," said the first one. Scar? Yeah that works

"True. The fact that they've taken out 8 teams looking for their lost teammate is just insane," said the second one. Shorty? That would work.

_Naruto smirked. "Sounds like my girls are kicking ass out there," thought Naruto_

"We need to hurry up and get our second scroll. We've damn near used up the bitch," said The first one.

The second one looked at Karin's body with a lust in his eyes. "Only for healing. I can think of another use for her," said Shorty.

"Enough shorty. You know Leader's orders were not to touch her like that. She's to valuable to the village," said Scar.

"Come on I can at least use her mouth right?" asked Shorty egarly as he eyed Karin up.

Scars sighed in annoyance. "Make it quick. Your on watch for the rest of the night though," said Scars turning away in annoyance.

Shorty laughed like a loon as he undid his pants and pulled out his cock and walked before Karin. "Looks like you'll get your first taste of cock in a battle zone bitch,"

"Your not touching my cousin. **Parasite!**" whispered Naruto Naruto using a single string to attach to shorty. Shorty stopped Moving, but seemed to be resisting. Naruto cursed in annoyance. He was having problems with the connection. "**Marionette** Kill Scars.

Shorty turned to scars and charged at him with a kunai. He rammed it into the base of his skull killing him instantly. Naruto took this time to take his own Kunai and kill Shorty.

"Damn I should have kept him alive," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Karin.

"They know were my teammates are. The two females who beat them are my lovers," said Naruto.

Karin blushed hearing this. While she was attracted to Naruto he wasn't her type. That Uchiha was sorta her type if he wasn't so arrogant. She would have to keep looking for her prince elsewhere.

"That's umm... well...," started Karin.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. He shuck his head. "Let's go and find them before they destroy the forest in their rage," said Naruto

"Um... o you have anything that belongs to them?" asked Karin.

"Yeah. I have Sara-chan's kunai on me," said Naruto pulling the kunai from his pouch.

Karin took the kunai and closed her eyes. She focused on the chakra that had been left behind. While her cousin's chakra was strong, almost overpowering there was something there. It reminded her of that male Uchiha, but... slightly lighter. She focused on that signature and found it. It wasn't far. It looked like it was standing still with another chakra signature that was almost crackling with black lightning chakra. That was odd? Was this person a descendant of a survivor of Uzu?

"Alright I think I found them. Their not far. A mile away at best," said Karin.

Naruto nodded. "Lead the way cuz," said Naruto.

Karin smiled at those words. She could get use to hearing that.

**Location: Konoha**

**Place: Forest of Death**

**Time: Late morning**

Sarada took the whetstone to her blade and sharpened it. All the blood that had stained it would rust it if not maintained. Chocho was manning the fire and the cooking pot and the rabbit stew that she was making. For that last two days they had looked for their shared lover with little success. They had encountered several teams ranging from Konoha teams to Iwa teams. It had been one cluster fuck after another since Naruto tired to play hero.

"Stew's ready Sara-chan," said Chocho.

Sarada sighed. "Good. Kami i'm starving," said Sarada. Don't forget to set a bowl aside for Naruto-kun," said Sarada.

"I hope that knucklehead is okay," said Chocho taking a small bite of the stew.

"Knowing our man he's most likely looking for us," said Sarada finishing her sword and sheathing it. "So how's the stew?"

"I wish I had brought spices, but the wild peppers and mushrooms make up for it," said Chocho.

"Something smells good," came a voice from the trees.

Chocho and Sarada got into defensive formation as they looked up and both smiled seeing their lover there. Naruto jumped down from the tree along with a red haired female with him. Neither girl paid to much attention to her as they hugged their lover, before both decking the hell out of him and sending him flying. Naruto hit the ground with a thud!

"Naruto-nii!" yelled Karin.

Naruto rose to his feet. "I deserved that," said Naruto massaging his jaw.

"You deserve a lot more then that for that stunt you pulled asshole! And why is she calling you Nii?" asked Chocho with a glare at her lover.

Naruto sighed. "It's a long story. Let me explain it while we make our way to the tower," said Naruto.

The girls all nodded and followed after Naruto. They were in the middle of the forest for it didn't take them long to reach the tower, maybe 45 minutes. In that time Naruto managed to explain who Karin was to him, what he learned about his clan, and the fact that they had their own country at one point. The girls were quite surprised by what Naruto told them.

Once they arrived at the tower they quickly summoned the Chunin that was going to greet them. After that happened, Karin spoke to the Chunin about seeking asylum from Kusa as a member of Naruto's clan. The Chunin put a hand on her shoulder and took her away to speak with Hiruzen. Naruto bit his lip as she was taken away. He didn't trust Hiruzen, but this was out of his hands that this point in time.

The trio went to their room where they would spend the last few days recovering. It had three beds. A bunk bed and a single. It also had a small desk where Naruto quickly learned of his punishment

**Warning Lemon**

Sarada went into her pouch and quickly throw a paralyzing seal on Naruto's chest. Naruto stiffened up, before he fell back onto a chair. The girls knew that Naruto could easily break the seal, but he would sit there and take the punishment. Sarada got to her knees along side Chocho and removed Naruto's seni-hard erection. Sarada opened her mouth and began to suckle on the tip of Naruto's cock, while Chocho sucked on his balls. While Naruto was enjoying the sensation Sarada whipped out a cock ring and put it around Naruto's large meat. Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"Sarada-chan!" yelled Naruto as both girls smirked at him.

"Now sit there like a good lover and watch us," moaned Sarada as Chocho got behind Sarada and began to feast on her booty.

Chocho was sucking on her puckered asshole, while using her fingers to rub at Sarada's sensitive clit and lower lips. Sarada moaned in pleasure. While she normally wasn't one for either of her lover's playing with her ass, Chocho knew how to eat pussy and according to Naruto suck cock. Chocho often joked that Akamichi were best at oral sex thanks to their eating habits.

Chocho stopped what she was doing and decided to give Sarada's ass a few smacks making her moan in pleasure, before she dragged her lover to the bed.

"Crawl over to your mistress you dirty little slut," commanded Chocho.

Sarada smirked as she got on the bed and crawled over to Chocho. As she did she made sure to swing her hips allowing Naruto to give a good view of her dripping wet pussy and her red ass from the spankings. Once she was upon her lover she smelled her sweet pussy. She gave it a few test licks before she dove in. Chocho threw her head backwards and moaned in loudly as she gripped her lover's hair. Naruto looked on as his balls were feeling like they were about to explode with the amount of cum he was building up as he watched his girlfriends pleasure each other.

Sarada moaned into Chocho's pussy enjoying the way the other girl gripped her hair and talked to her. Sarada easily got turned on by dirty talk. When they first started to REALLY explore their relationship Sarada discovered that she LOVED being degraded and talked down to. It took a lot of convening from her to make them degrade her during sex.

"That's right-moan- Eat that pussy you dirty little bitch!" said Chocho tightening her grip on Sarada's hair

The dark haired girl felt her lower lips quivering in pleasure as her lover talked down to her like that. That and knowing that Naruto wanted to pound her pussy, but was suffering made her want to cum! She heard Chocho moan again and felt her grip tighten. Chocho came without saying a word and let her pleasure be known as it washed over Sarada's face. Sarada drank as much of it as she could, loving the taste of her girlfriend.

Naruto groaned in irritation as his cock was painfully hard right now. The two girls smirked at Naruto as Chocho angled herself and pushed her lower lips to Sarada's. Both girls moaned as they began to rub up and down back and forth. Sarada leaned forward and began to suck on Chocho's massive tits, as Chocho introduced her fingers to Sarada's clit. Both woman didn't last long as they screamed another release.

**Lemon End**

Sarada pulled away from Chocho and walked over to Naruto. "Get comfy Naru-kun. You got a lot to pay for," said Sarada before kissing him

Chocho kissed him as well as she smacked Sarada's ass making her moan i. "She's not wrong Naruto-kun," said Chocho.

Naruto groaned, knowing that they were just getting started with him.

**Location: Forest of Death-Central tower**

**Place: Arena**

**Time: 0800 (2 days later)**

The last two days passed with a few other teams joining them. However that wasn't Uzumaki Naruto's Focus at the moment. Naruto groaned in misery with a rather painful erection after watching his lovers engage in hot lesbian sex, for the remaining 2 days while he was forced to watch WITH A FREAKING COCK RING ON!. He wasn't allowed to have any until they were finished with the next phase of the exams. Currently he stood behind Chocho with Sarada standing in front of her. Currently all the teams were assembled before the Hokage and senseis.

The teams that made it were Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Anko, Team Kurenai,Team Gai, Team Baki, Team Oto, Team Sumire, and Team Kabuto.

Hiruzen cleared his throat getting the attention on all the genin. "Now that all the teams are here it's time I explained what the true purpose of the Chunin exams.

Hiruzren then went into a 10 minute explanation about the history of the Chunin exams and how it was a replacement for war. How before the end of the third great war all villages had internal Chunin exams. Now a days they were more akin to an international spectacle. Shortly after he finished speaking the Jonin who was in charge of the exam came in. His name was Hayate Gekko. He then explained that there were to many people for the 3rd round of the chunin exams and the field would have to be trimmed to 10 or less. A board appeared showing two monitors.

The board lit up and showed Uchiha Sasuke vs Dark glasses member of Team Kabuto.

The fight was short. Sasuke actually won it with just Taijutsu. He used a move that resembled Lee's **Primay lotus**, but he called it **Lion's barrage**. Once his fight was over Kakashi took him away to do something.

The next names to appear on the board were Aburame Shino vs Zaku

This fight was one of attrition and showed just how dangerous and cunning Shino was. He stuffed the ports of Zaku's air wave tubes with his bugs. Zaku tired to attack, but his chakra backed up and blow Zaku's arms off, effectively ending his shinobi career.

The third match was Kaunkuro vs Glasses wearer two of Team Kabuto.

The fight wasn't interesting enough for Naruto to even remember the details other then the guy from Kabuto's team got his bones turned to dust.

The Fourth match came and It was one were a lot of things would be settled quickly. It was Akamichi Chocho vs Akamichi Toji

Naruto and Chocho both gave Chocho a kiss for luck, while Anko gave her some last minute advice. Chocho turned and looked at her 'cousin'. She planned on shortening the family tree by a limb today

00000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took a while to write due to the lemon. That was the hardest part to write.


End file.
